Back to Abnegation
by trini86
Summary: Tobias just lost the love of his life. When he is attacked and injected with a serum. When he wakes he finds himself back in Abnegation, leadership in training. Everything is different, he finds himself promised to court a woman, Erica. When he finds Tris, she is being Court Robert. Will he win back the live if his will he be able to keep her alive this time! Possible trigger warn!
1. Chapter 1

**Back to Abnegation**

 **ABOUT:**

 **Four just lost the love of his life. When he is attacked form behind, he has been injected with a serum. When he wakes he finds himself back in Abnegation with the role leadership in training. Everything is different, he finds himself already promised to court a woman by the name Erica. When he finds Tris, she is promised to Court Robert. Will he be able to win back the live if his life and protect her from another war?**

 _ **Whole story will be told from Tobias' P.O.V**_

 **This takes off from Allegiant (the last book) Tobias is in the morgue, seeing Tris' body and mourning her.**

 **I do not own any part of Divergent Series! All own by Veronica Roth**

 **Happy Reading everyone! Please comment let me know what you think about the story!**

* * *

 **Love is patient and kind**

 **It is never jealous**

 **Love is never boastful or conceited**

 **It is never rude or selfish**

 **It does not take offense**

 **And is not resentful**

 **Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins**

 **But delights in the truth**

 **It is always ready to excuse**

 **To Trust**

 **To hope**

 **And to endure whatever comes**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

My thoughts are empty, I feel nothing, denial floods through me. This can't be happening. She looks like she is just sleeping. If I touch her hand she will wake up, she has to wake up. We weren't done. She wasn't finished. The one person in this world I trusted. The only one I loved. She made me feel whole when I felt damaged. I was hers and she was mine. Now she is gone... she left me here alone.

I feel wet cold moisture leaking from my eyes, I can't hold them back.

"This can't be happening! No!" I hear Christina cry out behind me, the door opening and closing. Then there is nothing but silence behind me. Did she leave? That's fine. I need to be with Tris, ALONE! I reach for her, touching her lips with my thumb, my knuckles running down the side of her face. She's so cold. Maybe she needs a blanket? She just needs to get warm, she will wake up, she won't leave me. She can't!

Then it all happens so fast, someone behind me, taking a hold of me. "You see, I win! Ready for another experiment, Four? I know I am. Enjoy having her while you can. Let's see if you can save her this time." The voice says. David? The feeling of something being injecting into my neck. There was no time to act, I feel my body go limp, darkness takes over my vision. Everything goes black. The last thing I think about is Tris' body, and hopes to join her soon.

"Mr. Eaton! Excuse me, Mr. Eaton! Sir, are you ill? Should I call the doctor?" I hear the voice of a woman... I wish she would stop talking. The memories flooding back. I wish not to wake up to this world without Tris. I want to go back to sleep and be with her.

"Mr. Eaton. Mr. Eaton!" The woman gets louder, I feel hands on my arm shaking me awake. I know I can't fight this anymore, I have to wake and face the new world. A world that has no meaning, a world that doesn't hold one tenth of what it used to hold.

My eyes open slowly follow by blinking.. Where the hell am I? I look around my vision is starting to become clear... I'm in what looks like an office, the walls are light gray, everything is different shades of gray... I sit up, it appears I was sleeping on a desk. What in the world?

I notice a hand on my shoulder, the woman who woke me stands next to me, she looks to be in her mid twenties, she wears her hair up in a Abnegation bun and wearing gray dress. What the... what am I doing in back in Abnegation?

"What? Where? How did I get here?" I ask. My head feeling like someone has been hammering it for the past hour.

"Mr. Eaton, should I call for the Doctor?" She ask me.

"What? No! Um... I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask in confusion.

"Mr. Eaton, you are in your office. You must have fallen asleep. Are you alright, sir?" She says.

"Um.. I have to go. I have to get out of here." I say standing up and rushing out of the room. Leaving the woman behind.

Bewilderment hits me harder once I am out of the office... Noticing that everywhere I turn, Abnegation members are present. Just a few weeks ago the buildings and streets of Abnegation were empty, leaving homes open to the Factionless. But every home, every building, every street is filled with people dressed in gray.

"What is going on?" I say turning in a circle not believing my eyes.

I stop when I see my reflections in one of the windows... shocked at my reflections. I am in a gray suit, my hair is cut like Abnegation male member, but what catches my eyes the most is my muscles that I no longer have. Where there were muscles, I am lean and slim. I reach behind my neck, peeling the fabric from my skin, in the reflections appear there are no ink on my skin. Shock and adrenaline run through my veins, my breath is heavy, and I can feel my heart racing threatening to escape my chest. What is happening?

I walk down a street not conscious on what street I am on, I see her. I feel the blood drain from my face. How is this possible? This must be a dream... there is no way she is alive.

"Mr. Eaton, how are you today?" Ms. Prior asks me. Her smile turning into a frown by what I can only imagine she is seeing on my face.

"Tobias, are you alright? You don't look will?" She ask placing her hand on my arm. I look down staring at the hand that is touching me... I feel that, it has to be real, am I not dreaming? How, she died in the Abnegation attack, saving Tris?

"Yea, I... I... don't feel very good." I say trying to swallow but finding my mouth drier then ever.

"Why don't you come in then, I'll get you some tea. You look like you might need some and a friend to talk to." Ms. Prior says turning and heading for her door. I freeze, unable to move. Should I go in? Tris always spoke so highly of her mother. I trust Tris completely, I should be able to trust her mother.

"I won't be imposing would I?" I ask.

"Not at all!" She says opening the door, and stepping aside to let me in.

"Thank you." I say while entering the house.

She urges me to sit in the family room on the couch, while she fixes us a cup of tea. "Then we can have a little talk." She says walking away towards the kitchen.

While she is gone, I take this moment to collect my thoughts. I first decide that pinching myself first would prove I'm asleep or awake. So far, I think I am awake.

Ms. Prior is alive. Tris dead. My heart is breaking again, how do I tell her mother? Am I dead? I that why Ms. Prior is here? No, can't be Tris would have meet me first.

Then where am I? I remember someone holding me from the back, the sting in my neck. Was I injected by something? I remember, David told Tris that Natalie was in The Bureau at one point in her life. Maybe she can help me figure all this out if I tell her. I run my hand through my hair, trying to think what to do. I hear her approaching the room, braising myself for the conversation that is about to take place. Where should I start?


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy reading everyone! Comment below!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 2**

Mrs. Prior reminds me of Tris so much. I can see where she gets her bravery, her kindness, her honesty, and her selfless... Mrs. Prior didn't even give it a second thought to invite me in. I just hope she doesn't think I am crazy. At least all I can hope for is for her to fill in the holes to all of this.

She re-enters the living room, caring two tea cups and a plate of tea cookies on a tray. She places it on the small coffee table in front of the sofa and seats down next to me.

"Now, tell me what has happened. You don't look well Tobias." She says smiling at me. I notice Tris has her smile. Tris... I haven't been able to even mourn her, I miss her so much. A tear escapes my eyes at the thought of my lost love.

"Tobias, what is it? You know you can tell me anything." She says, reaching for my hand.

"Mrs. Prior, I … I don't know where to start." I begin should I tell her about Tris. Then I feel it, loosing control over all my emotions. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Prior! You have to know I didn't mean to leave her. I should have known better then to leave her behind, I'm so sorry." That was it.. that was enough. Tears wouldn't stop.

"You have to know, you would have been so proud of her. She was everything to me. She was so brave, so kind, most honest, smartest, and above all selfless person I have ever met. I fell in love with her, the first time I saw her. Her eyes..." My lungs stung, my eyes burning from the uncontrollable tears that are falling.

"Tobias? Tobias, did something happen to Erica?" Mrs. Prior ask.

"Erica, who is that?" I ask, does she not understand that I am speaking about Tris.

"Erica, the sweet young lady you started to court. Is she ok?" Mrs. Prior says.

"That's the thing... I don't.. I don't understand what is happening here." I try to explain.

"Ok. Why don't you start at the beginning... and we can figure it out from there." She says.

"When I was sixteen, I choose to leave Abnegation, I transferred to Dauntless. I had to escape my father's abuse, Mrs. Prior. I just couldn't take the beatings anymore! I passed my initiation with flying colors, I was first in my class. I decided on the career in the control room, and instructor for the transfers. On my second year of training, that's when Tris came in. You would have been so proud of her, she was so brave. She was the first one to jump into Dauntless. She choose the name Tris, she said she wanted a new name for a new life." I say, taking a deep breath at the memory that played in my mind. "You know how she can be, standing up for what she believed in, also so outspoken. Often, it got her into trouble." I continue to tell her about Tris' initiation. I want her to know how strong her daughter was, the woman that she raised.

"The morning after rankings were announced, the attack on Abnegation began. We were all injected with a "tracking serum." The serum was to make us sleep walk so to speak, we knew what was happening but had no control over our bodies. Dauntless members were sent to Abnegation to murder the members." I took another breathe, letting that sink in for Mrs. Prior. Her face turning lighter tones to the realization to my words. "Tris and I are Divergent, the sim didn't work on the Divergent. But we were caught, and Jeanine Matthews inserted me with a Divergent serum that she wanted to test. It made me see those that were my friends as enemies. It was like being awake, control my body and all, but my thoughts were backwards." I take another breath before I continue.

"Tris was sent to death, but you saved her before they could kill her. But you were killed in the act. Tris, never forgave herself for loosing you and her father." I say taking another breath.

"Mr. Prior, Marcus, and Caleb helped her get into Dauntless... that's were the main computer that was controlling the sim was. Mr. Prior was then killed." I hear her gasp. Placing her hand over her mouth, a tear escaping her eyes now. "Tris, was brave. She walked in that control room alone, not knowing what to expect. I was there, I thought I was trying to shut down the sim. But in reality I was monitoring it. Tris woke me from it... I heard her voice while we fought. Her voice... it's all it took. After that we were on the run. We took refuge in Amity with the surviving Abnegation, Marcus, and Caleb, and a few Dauntless members. But we were being hunted, and half of Dauntless were traitors. When Amity was no longer safe, we made a escape.. finding another refuge with in the Factionless." I stop to take another nesscary breath.

"Evelyn, my mother, is the leader of the Factionless. Tris and her really didn't like each other. Eventually we left to Candor to find the Dauntless loyal. There we were attacked again, with serums that would once again to control the non Divergent. Things got really ugly after that. Caleb betrayed her, over and over again... he basically handed his sister over to Jeanine. Jeanine wanted a Divergent for her experiments, and you know Tris, she is so selfless. She turned herself in to stop the murders on the innocent people. I tried to stop her, but I was so tired and fall asleep. She waited, and left when I was out cold. But I couldn't just let her go, I turned myself in too. There was a plan to save her, but I needed to make sure she was still there to be saved along with locations of computers. At the end we were able to be saved, and Tris discovered the video of her ancestor..." I stop talking looking at Mrs. Prior's reaction. She knows what I am talking about. After that Tris, I and a group of people left the city. We found the Bureau, and David." Anger written on my face, as I spoke his name. I continue to explain the experiments, the G.P and the G.D. "I am damage, David said. I thought.. I always felt damage and broken after my parents. It was like they confirmed it. But Tris wouldn't have it. She fought against my thoughts." I say. Then I tell her the worst thing that happened. The lost of her daughter, how David Killed her. When I got back a friend met me outside, she started telling me what happened but.. I lost it. Then next thing I knew I was standing in front of Tris' body in the morgue. She looked so peaceful,like she was sleeping. Then someone grabbed me from behind and injected something in my neck. Next thing I wake up in a office with someone trying to wake me." I finally finish taking a deep breath, tears still running down my face.

"I don't understand one thing, Tobias. You said Caleb turned his sister in. What does Beatrice have to do with all of this?" She ask.

"Beatrice... is... Oh no! I'm sorry, Mrs. Prior.. I thought. I thought you understood Tris, is Beatrice." I say. Taking her hand letting her come to terms with everything. It pains me to see her face become colorless as the realization of who Tris is to both of us. Hoping that in the end she can help me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Back To Abnegation**

 **Chapter 3**

"But she is ALIVE! I just saw her yesterday. She finished her initiation just a few months ago and we moved her to her own house right down the road." She says. Hope makes it's way through me at the thought that Tris might be here, alive. Maybe this is heaven.

"Tobias, you said you met Beatrice in Dauntless?" She asks.

"Yea on her Choosing Day, why?" I ask.

"Because Caleb, Beatrice and you all grew up together." She says.

"What? No I mean, she told me once she saw me at my Mom's "fake funeral". I think I may have saw her a few times in the halls at school, but that's it." I say.

"When your mother passed away. I suspected something was happening, but because Marcus is in fact Marcus... I couldn't do much. I promised your mom I would look after you, if something ever would happen to her. I cared for you after school, while your father was at work, and you were always with us on Saturdays. You and Beatrice grew to hate each other. You were always teasing and pulling on her hair." She says as a matter of fact. "Tobias, I believe you and your story. I see it in your eyes. I just don't understand how to help in this situation." She says. "This does have David's name written all over it."

Relived at the fact that she does believe me, makes me feel better. Like I may not be completely alone in this. What have I woken up to? What in the world is going on? How can I make this better?

"Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok. So..." I say cradling my head my hands, trying to steady myself. "You said this has David's name written all over it? So what does that mean?" I ask.

"It means what it means. Look the last time I saw David he was beginning to play with the idea of alternate worlds, Universes, bringing sprites together." She says.

"So what in the hell does that mean?" I say clearly getting frustrated.

"Tobias, language!" She scowls me.

"Sorry, I'm just... trying to understand all of this." I say.

"I understand, but we are back in Abnegation one way or another we have to live by these rules." She says. "Now, I would say thank you lucky stars. And try to make things right between you and Be-Tris." She says. "Make you life here, looks like we are in another experiment. Cant say I'm not completely unhappy about, what with Andrew and I dead in the last." She says smiling, trying to make light at our situation.

"That's one way to look at things, I guess." I say back at her.

"So you are saying we may be stuck here.. for good." I say meaning it to be more like a question.

"Honestly, Tobias would you prefer the other way at this point?" She ask. I know what she is asking... in this life Tris is alive, reachable, may be able to spend the rest of our lives together. Verses. The other way I would be living and Tris would be dead. I would have to spend the rest of my life mourning the lost for her and both our lives. All I could do in response it nod in agreeing with her train of thought.

"Ok. So if we are here for good. Hopefully! I need to get things write then... Alright, can you start at the beginning? Please don't let anything out. I need to know about this me... here." I ask needing to figure out my place in this world.

"Ok Tobias, I will tell you everything I know. Tobias I was very good friends with your mom, we use to help each other out house work, dinner, help watching the three of you. We were like a team. I always wondered why she never wanted Marcus to know the truth, how we were a team between two houses. Until the day before she dead. She came to me so scared, shivering, she said if anything every happened to her to watch over you. Make sure you were ok. You were nine years old, when she died. I started suspecting things, bruises on you at first and then aggressive behavior. I tried to get you out of there, but Marcus being Marcus he had ways to show that you were possibly mentally ill. Courts denied us permanent custody but we were granted visitation rights. Every weekend, and two afternoons out of the week you came over. At first you were so happy, you got to spend time with Cal and Trissy (that's what you called them), but as you got older you became more distant. You started to push us away, I didn't understand why. Then you visits became fewer and fewer. You told Caleb and Beatrice that they were to boring or not good enough to hang out with. I knew something else was happening... but no matter what I tried you wouldn't open to me." She says almost choking as she finishes.

"I feel like I failed you somehow, I know it was because of him. Had to be. I always thought you would choose to leave Abnegation, I honestly thought you would go to Dauntless. You were such a brave boy, so strong, just needed to learn how to use that strength. Choosing day came, and instead of your blood dripping on the burning coals, it poured on the gray stones. I tried to ask you after what happened, but all you could tell me was that you belonged here." She sighs. "You started to follow your father's foot steps, leader in training is your current position. You are to be ready for the day that Marcus retires. After your initiation was over we had you and Marcus over for dinner a few times... I thought you and Beatrice had some kind of chemistry. We all felt it, the way you both spoke, the way you both looked at each other, the way you both offered to do the dishes so you both can spend a few minutes alone." She pauses to take another breath.

"So then why happened? If we had chemistry, what went wrong?" I ask her.

"I don't fully understand, I know Marcus wasn't very thrilled with the idea of both of you together. Then just like that... you both turned on each other. The next thing we knew you started to Court Erica. You have been now for more then a year." I gasp at this news, of me being with another woman who isn't Tris. I would never do that, my heart belongs to her and to her only.

"We've had you both over a few times along with Marcus since, and Tobias I have to say something has always felt wrong between the two of you. Like something missing, there were no side looks, smirks, no sense of affection." She sighs again like if what she is about to say is painful. "Beatrice took the news hard behind closed doors, but when it came to appearance she never let her distress show. Then last week Robert Black asked Andrew for permission to Court her, and not only did he agree but Beatrice agreed to it as well. But there is no excitement in her eyes, no sparks, I don't know what to tell you son."She finishes saying.

"I have to make this right... I can't be with some girl named Erica. Robert Black? No! I love her too much I can't just sit back and watch her with someone else. No that doesn't make any sense to me." I say not realizing I am pacing through out her living her. "Which house does she live in? I'll go to her now, explain everything. She'll believe me, she needs to understand." My hands are beginning to shake. Could this really be happening? In the other world I had to face life without, knowing what could have been, that should have been. Now what here, I get to have her alive but with another man. No, I won't handle that.

"Tobias, calm down. You can't go over there right now. She might be sleeping. She works at the Volunteer building organizing all the work, she gets up early every morning. Please calm down. Maybe we can set up a dinner just the two of you, no partners." She says suggesting. I live the idea, mutual, calming environment. Then I can walk her home and speak to her after words. Did she say partner? I cringe at the thought. My heart is breaking at the thought of her lips on someone's else lips on hers. I nod, agreeing to her suggestion.

"Dinner sounds wonderful, Thank you." I say trying to take a deep breath in my already stinging lungs. "Natalie, I have one more question before I leave you for the night." I say.

"Yes, Tobias?" She says.

"Which one is my house?" I ask with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy reading! Comment below!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 4**

The day passes slower then a turtle moving on it's good day. Profanity has slipped through my mouth five times today, and my grammar is totally not Abnegation any more. Acting like another Abnegation member is taking more effort then I remember when I grew up here.

Shit earlier I greeted someone with a hand shake instead of the traditional head bowing. Fuck how am I going to do this shit. I can't even stop the cursing in my own head.

I wonder if I can run away to Dauntless once I settle everything with Tris? It's a good thought...

Playing the Abnegation leader in training is also behind me. So much paperwork, and signatures to approve. At least I haven't had a run in with my father yet, I don't know how I will handle that one yet. He thinks he still has control over me, wonder if he still beats me with a belt in this life. I wouldn't put it past him to walk into my house and do it. Well he has something else coming for him now, I ain't that Tobias, I still have Dauntless boiling in my blood. I welcome him to try though.

Natalie said that she would host dinner for both Tris and I, so we have a reason to see each other really hopes this works. I need to some how get her to listen to me. Hopefully at the same time convince her that I am not crazy. Nope, not one little bit. Yea ok, even I am starting to think I belong in a hospital.

 _Knock Knock_

I tear myself from my thoughts, reminding myself to act Abnegation member for now.

"Yes, come in." I say. Was that polite enough?

The door creaks open, and I see a woman walk in closing the door behind her. This woman I recognize... but not from Abnegation. She is from the Bureau. Nita? What is she doing here?

"Hello, may I help you?" I say standing up bowing my head. Best try and play it dumb as I can.

"Oh Tobias, stop messing around." Nita says laughing waving one hand to the side.

"Um.. I'm sorry beg your pardon." I am beyond confused to who this is. Should I come out and say her name Nita... or let her play me.

"Tobias.. come on stop joking around. Let's go to lunch I am hungry. You all set?" She says. My mind goes blank to any ideas at what to do.

I hear another brief knock on the door followed by the door opening. When I glance up to see who has came into my office without a invitation I see then it's Marcus.

"I heard a young beautiful lady was in the building. Erica how are you?" Marcus says. Erica but she looks just like Nita. He bows his head in respect of her.

"Thank you, Marcus. How are you doing?" Erica asks Marcus.

"I'm doing very well, Thank you." He says. "I understand there might be a date being set for the wedding!" Marcus says facing Erica. What did he just say? Wedding date? Who's please tell me I'm not engaged to her? I look down try to focus on her hand, but then realize I'm in Abnegation we don't agree with engagement rings, they are too self indulgent for us. The only jewelry we are allowed to wear is a watch, and a wedding band. They both glance at me waiting for a response to something they have said. But all I can do is respond with a small nod and smile. I'm too afraid of the words that would come out of my mouth.

"Yes sure April 6th," She says. What no? April 6th, 4 -6 … that's not right. That's Tris and I's numbers back in Dauntless. What the hell is going on?

"April 6th really... it's already February! Isn't that too soon?" I say trying to defuse the situation. They both glared at me like I have a fucking bomb about to blow this place the fuck up. What did I say?

"April 6th is the day we met." She says almost insulted.

The face expression she gives me reminds me of the girl I once was force to double date with Zeke. All I said was that I didn't have a type I prefer the woman's personalty. Lesson learned that day, the girl got so mad she took off with in two minutes leaving me as the third wheel. I got to watch Zeke and his current interest make out. Until I couldn't stand it any more. I don't even remember that girls name.

One of the many reasons why Tris and I always worked out so well... she understood my language more then anyone else ever did. Christina always told Tris or myself that "she didn't speak Four". I actually miss that Candor right now. Shit I miss anyone that isn't polite. I would even settle for Caleb right now. That fucker!

"Tobias, apologize to this lovely woman. Where have you manners run off to son? You are going to be a husband after all very soon." Marcus says. I cringe at the title son.

"Of course, I apologize for my carelessness." I say standing. "Shall we go to lunch? Marcus will you be joining us?"

"No, some other time. Thank you for the invitation. It was nice seeing you Erica." He says making his exit.

"You as well, Marcus." Erica says glancing back at me.

As we make our way through the hallway, I can't stop myself at staring at Erica who looks identical to Nita. How is this possible? Is she here as a spy? Did David send her? Is this all her doing to "get me"? She tried to come between Tris and I before... is this another sick attempt? I have to find out. I need answers one way or another she will give them to me!

We enter the dinning hall of Abnegation sector... I close my eyes tight and wish I was back in Dauntless with the right woman by my side. The room is colored with all shades of grey, the chatter is to be held at a whisper, and here we serve each other not just ourselves. The food is bland, no season baked chicken and steam potatoes and fruit.

We find two empty seats and slide into them, I turn and serve Erica both chicken, and potatoes along with a portion of fruit. In return she turns to me and serves my plate. After we are both served we turn and bow and thank each other for thee company. Did I mention I miss Dauntless?!

While we eat, I start thinking of ways to bring up my questions. Are you from the Bureau? Did David sent her? Did she think I was really this stupid not to notice her?

"So will you be joining me at home this evening for supper?" Erica ask.

I quickly realize tonight is my reunion with Tris, something I will not miss for the world. Espcially for the likes of Erica.

"I'm sorry. Did we have plans for this evening?" I ask. Shit was that polite enough.

"No, No, just wanted to invite you for supper." She says smiling.\

"I have prior engagements with the Priors this evening. My apologizes, Erica." I say regreting to take another bite of the tasteless chicken.

"Priors? You haven't seen them in a while." She says curious.

"Yes, well I should make some effort in that family. They helped raise me after my mother passed away. I have been ungrateful to them." I say, mentally high fiving myself in the air at the excuse I give her.

"I see. Then you should put forward effort." She says. Like I need your permission.

"Erica, have you heard from David?" I say needing to see her reaction to the name.

"David? Have I forgotten someone?" She says with no expression.

"No, not at all." I say. I should know better Nita was always very wise at getting around things. I shall see my efforts will fail at this quest. What the hell, did I just think to myself? Great now I'm starting to think like Abnegation. Grrr not happening. I need to get out of here. I need to get Tris and get back to Dauntless!


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy reading! Please leave me comments!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 5**

Once my lunch was thankfully over with Nita, I mean Erica, I went back to my office. I needed to prepare for this years Choosing day ceremony, this year Abnegation was to present. Which means Marcus had to have his speech ready, along with all the names of the initiates I also had to contact the Volunteer building and make sure their preparations were beginning for initiation. I then realize.. Natalie said Tris was in charge of managing all the initiates Which means I would be working with her for a little while to ensure the preparations... finally something seems to be looking up.

Not to mention in just a few hours, I will be in the Prior's residence enjoying their company along with Tris. Excitement runs through me at the thought of being able to see her, to speak to her, to see her blush again. To just see her alive and breathing. The last image of her laying on the morgue table is imprinted in my brain. It's the last memory I have of the woman I know I can't live with out.

I also remember the brief conversation I had with Natalie, she said Tris was being courted by Robert Black. Something that I must make sure stops, something that I have to put a end for both of us. We belong together, I won't let anyone take her from me again.

I glance at my watch and notice it's already hitting three o'clock. I decide to take the rest of the after noon off. I am expected at the Prior at five o'clock, and still needing to take a shower, change cloths, and shaving again wouldn't be a bad idea.

It's just a few minutes until five... I knock softly on the door, and wait for Natalie or Andrew to open and great me.

"I'll get it." I hear a voice coming from with in the home, but I know this voice. The voice doesn't belong to Andrew, or Natalie. The voice it belongs to is Tris. My heart stops at the thought of her here, alive. The door swings open and in the door way stands the most beautiful blonde woman I ever saw in Grey. I have to remind myself to breath. In and out, Tobias.

"Tr- Beatrice, good evening. How nice it is to see you. How are you?" I say the standard Abnegation greeting follow by the bowing of the head. My eyes never leaves hers, she smirks in response. I wish we were anywhere but Abnegation, I would nothing more then to take her in my arms and hold on tight. Threatening never to let her go. I would kiss every inch of her and cherishing her.

"Tobias Eaton, it's a pleasure. Come in." She says still with a slight smirk that not even meets her eyes. Is she mad at me? Great what the hell did my idiot self do to her now? I see her step aside granting me permission to enter.

I fight back the urge to reach out and touch her, her tangle our fingers together and never let her go. I think back when we escaped from Erudite together, the same urge to reach out and hold or touch apart of her to make sure she was real and wouldn't disappear. I have to remind myself we are in Abnegation, such physical contact are forbidden unless you are married. Honestly, I would marry Tris in an instant if it meant I could touch her endlessly.

"Tobias, how are you son?" Andrew greets me again bowing his head. I wonder how often do people need pain killers at the end of the day.

"I'm doing well, Andrew. Thank you." I say.

"Hello, Tobias. So sweet of you to join us." Natalie says exiting the kitchen. Not like normal Abnegation members she reaches out for a hug, and I so welcome the human contact that I am needing.

"Natalie, thank you so much for the invitation." I say.

"Please, come in make yourself at home. Dinner is almost ready." Natalie says. I follow Andrew into the sitting area. Tris on the other hand has managed to escape into the kitchen while I was being greeted by Natalie and Andrew. Jeez, she must really be mad at me.

Andrew starts speaking about Marcus' new quest, new faction laws about being selfless. I wonder if Andrew knows how much of a hypocrite Marcus is. He breaks countless of law on a day to day basis.

I just nod my head instead, to afraid at what would slip out of my mouth.

"Dinner is ready." Tris says placing a whole unseasoned chicken on the table. Great! I really need to get back to Dauntless or I'll starve to death.

Andrew and I quickly get on our feet and seat down, both taking the end chairs, Natalie take the inner chair on my left and Tris on my right. Natalie just glares at me, then with her eyes points in Tris' direction. I can hear her almost yelling at me... "Well say something!"

"So Beatrice, how are you enjoying your new home?" I ask trying to make a light conversation. Not really knowing where to begin. The only thing comes to mind are things like, please Marry me, take me home, and lets grow old together. Sure that won't scare her.

"Very quiet. But I am enjoying it. Thank you for asking." She says. I just want to reach out and stroke the hand that is holding her fork, to feel the all to familiar spark that we always have shared.

"How is training for leadership going for you?" She ask.

"Well as it can be expected." I say, she nods. Looking down at her plate.

The conversation dies down, she doesn't seem happy to speak with me. She continued to chew the food on her plate, she seems almost eager to finish and be done with this night. I don't know what to respond to this. The Tris I have come to love has always been has eager as I was to speak to me... even when she was angry, and pissed off. She would still make eye contact, touch me, even if it was one word. So always made a effort to keep us on some level together. We continue to play peek a boo for the remainder of the dinner.

"I know about Erica." Tris says, her eyes never leaving her plate. "And just to let you know I'm being courted by Robert Black." She finishes, not having the will to look up at me. Suddenly she lets out a small chuckle, and stands up. She looks at her Mom and Dad with a apologetic look "I'm sorry... I just suddenly don't feel very well. I think I should be getting home. Thank you for dinner. I'm so sorry I couldn't stay." She says making her way for the door.

I can't imagine what my facial expression is because, Andrew lends in "Go after her, unless you are willing to give her up for good," is all he says.

I don't have to be told twice, I'm already racing out the door before he could finish.

"Tris.. Um... Beatrice please." I call out trying to get her attention. But she doesn't slow, instead she quickens her pace. Yup, I was right she is really pissed at me. But I wont let her get away from me that easily. I start run, doubling her speed to catch up to her. I grab a hold of her elbow and turn her around to face me.

"Please talk to me. I don't.. I can't... Please." I don't know what to say to make her listen.

"Why should I? You never gave me a chance. Why should I spare you a chance?" She says angrier now.

"You shouldn't, your right. You have all the right to now. But please, what do you have to loose?" I say challenging her. "Please, let me talk to you. There so much... you don't understand. I don't understand." I begin to beg her, at this point what do I have to loose. I need her to listen, I need to be near her.

She stops, biting on her bottom lip, contemplating on what she should do. I'm still holding onto her elbow, not wanting to stop touching her. She steps back, nodding her head as my answer and guides me to her house.

I know this is my chance, my only chance to make things right. To somehow make her believe in my story like her mother. I don't care how long it will take, I'm not leaving her side again. I am not a man that likes to make the same mistakes twice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy reading! Comment below!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 6**

When we reach the steps to Tris' house, it dawns on me I don't have the slightest idea how to begin to explain any of this to her.

Should I discuss the current issues of this reality? Should I start with mine? I want her to know the truth about everything, I want her to know how much we mean to each other in my world. But this is her world, shouldn't I at least know what went wrong? Why did we find each other and managed to hold on to each other in my world but not in this one? Will I end up scaring her, and losing her? I run my hand through my hair, wishing for some kind of answer but coming up empty.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts I notice that Tris is no longer by my side, she is now three steps up looking down at me, holding her front door open. Of course in Abnegation it's not about being a gentleman, it's about respecting your guest.

"Have you changed your mind?" She says glancing down at her feet. I know that look, and that move, she is disappointed probably thinking I have rethought about talking to her.

"Of course not." I say smiling and claiming the three steps to her door. "This may be your house, Beatrice, but I am still a gentlemen. After you." I say while ushering her in the door. I then follow her closing the door behind me.

When we enter I wait for her to turn on the lights before letting myself in completely into her home. I look around and all though each Abnegation house should be and is the same. Something seems out of source in her house... Then I spot it in her sitting area are a few books, and a sculptor on the coffee table. The sculptor is gorgeous, made of wood and scraped to form a man and a woman both in each others arms, with their foreheads leaning again each others. The woman's form is petite and short, the man's form is full enough to blanket the woman's body with his own. I am breathless when I realize this is how Tris and I use to hold each other. Our arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace, then after we shared a passionate kiss and needed air, I would lean my forehead to rest against hers. How? Why would she have something that represented us?

I picked up the sculptor for a better look, the faces are not identifiable, but the details on the clothing, the scars they both carry on their skin, the tattoo that is sneaking out of the male's shirt behind his neck, the three ravens that is on the woman's collarbone. I have no doubt in my mind this is Tris and I in my reality.

"I.. uh... wasn't expecting company." Tris says. I take notice that she is no longer looking at me, instead she is glaring at her shoes. She seems embarrassed? Which is typical response for being caught with a decoration piece in your home. Such things are indulgence and are frown upon in Abnegation.

"Where did you get this?" I ask her, still shocked by the priceless procession.

"I... uh... made it." She says. What she did?

"You made it?" I say taken by surprise. I never knew she could carve. Of course with the war going on many things went undiscovered. Things we thought we would discover later on in our life once the war was over.

"Yea, I had this dream couple nights ago, a man and a woman in this loving embrace. I couldn't get it out of my head so I carved it with a piece of wood I found in the woods. I know I shouldn't have that..." She says.

"It's beautiful. I never knew...Your secret is safe with me." I say smiling up at her.

She comes closer taking the sculptor from my hands and placing it in a chest that sits on the floor, back in hiding. Disappointment hits me, I wish she didn't feel the need to hide it especially from me.

"Would you like some coffee?" She asks after closing the chest and turning to look at me.

"That sounds great. Thank you." I answer in appreciation. She gives me a half smile and turns towards the kitchen. I follow, unwilling to let her out of my sight.

"Beatrice... I need to ask you something." I say watching her prepare a pot of coffee.

"Well isn't that why you are here. So we can talk. But I can't see what is so important, I mean it's not like you have made any effort since the last time we spoke." She says never looking up at me.

"When was the last time we spoke? Seriously, I mean?" I say looking at her, she glances at me, eyes wide open, not knowing how to respond to my plead.

"Right before you started with Erica." She looks so sad, refusing to look at me. I wish I could just smack Abnegation self for being stupid. Why? Why would I give up Tris to be with... that?

"I just..." I run my hand through my hair again, looking for the right words. "Beatrice, I'm so sorry for everything. I wish I could explain what happened, why I was so stupid. But I can't." I say watching her pour two cups of coffee and handing one to me. We make our way to the dinning table and take our seats, this time I notice Tris take the chair closest to mine.

"Tobias, I don't understand. The three of us were so close. Then after your Choosing Ceremony, you just... I don't know become different. What happened? Was it Marcus?" She ask. I just shack my head, not sure what to say. I really wish I knew.

"I wish I had all the answers, Beatrice. I promise one day I will tell you everything, there is just so much I don't even understand." I pinch the bridge of my noise. "I have to know, are you in love with Robert?" I have to know, I need to know. She can't be.

"Tobias, I am courting with him." She say in a serious tone.

"But do you love him? We both know courting doesn't mean you may or may not love him or her." I point out.

"Tobias, Robert is a gentle, and caring. He will make a good husband for me, and a father to my children, one day." She says staring into the black liquid. My stomach churns at the thought of another man's hand on my Tris. That some day she will carry another man's child.

I'll admit the thought of being a father never accrued to me before, but when I met Tris the day she jumped into the net, all changed for me. I want to be in love, I want to be with Tris, I want to be her husband, I want to make her happy even if it means having ten kids. Sure I'll probably fuck up, but Tris is kind and loving. She can teach me. The thought of Tris and I conceiving a child, suddenly has me aroused at the thought. Calm down, Tobias. We are in Abnegation after all. Sex is selfish act unless it is to create a life. Shit really have to make it back to Dauntless... Or else Tris and I might have twenty kids might actually happen. Alright Tobias, cool it. You have to win the girl first.

I reach out for her hand brushing the side of hers with a finger. The all too familiar zing follows where my finger leaves. I notice Tris shuts her eyes tight, I know she feels the same zing I do. "That's not what I asked." I stare at her, refuse to look anywhere else.

"No, I don't love Robert. Of course not." She says while admitting her feelings. She doesn't love him! She doesn't love him! She doesn't love him! I mentally give myself a high five, and maybe a pat on the back. She doesn't love Robert, there is still a chance.

"Do you still care about me?" I ask her looking down. Please say yes!

"Tobias, I think it's best that you leave." Tris says almost coming out as a sigh.

"Tris... Beatrice, please listen to me. Please. You know this isn't right. You and I belong together. Please. I know, I know I owe you an explanation. Trust me I wish I could tell you but I can't. I know this sounds crazy." I say pleading her to listen.

"It's late. I have to get up early to prepare for initiation. We also shouldn't be speaking about such things. What done is done please." She says starting to stand. Shit I pushed her too hard.

"Beatrice, please. Answer me one thing." I wait for her to agree to answer. "Why did you stay? You belong in Dauntless. I see it in your eyes, you know you don't belong here just like me." I ask her.

"You know why, I couldn't leave my parents not after Caleb did. They could only afford to loose one child, not both." She says. Always so selfless. I nod unable to find the words.

"Beatrice, I know I hurt you. I can't say how sorry I am. I wish I could go back in time and do so many things over again. I would do better, be stronger for you, for us. Please believe me. I won't, I can't give up on us. I ask that you do the same. I know we are courted to two others, but I know what we can be together. We would be unstoppable, there would be no end of love and happiness. I just... lets start with friendship. There is nothing wrong with being friends is there?" I ask. We have to start somewhere. Don't we?

"I will agree to friendship, Tobias. But I will not break my courting with Robert. He is a good man." She says still unable to meet my eyes. "Now I should say goodnight." She stands up and walks to the door. I stand not wanting to anger her any further.

"Til tomorrow than, Friend." I say and walk out of her home, she firmly closes the door behind me. I make my way slowly towards my house knowing nothing waits for me there.

Thoughts of Robert Black and Tris continue to bother me. I remember him all to well. The day I took he and the other initiates to the fence for a tour. He was there, emerged from a truck, he embraced her then. I remember wanting nothing more then to snap his damn arms off of her. It was the first time I realized the feeling behind my wanted actions. Jealousy. Even than, she wasn't mine, but I knew she belonged with me. Just like I do today.


	7. Chapter 7

******** Possible trigger warning! We all know that Tobias was abused as a child this chapter Tobias does have a confrontation with Marcus! So there will be discussion of ABUSE, mention of PROSTITUTION,** **and THREATENING! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS IS A PROBLEM FOR YOU THANK YOU!**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 7**

I have been laying in my bed for what it feels like for an eternity. My mind and body unable to find sleep through the night. Alarm is set to go off in another hour, but I don't need it. Sleep is the last thing on my mind. I need answers, and I need to straighten out this so called life of mine. After we have gone through there is no way that in the end I will end up with out Tris, instead end of with Nita.

At least I can find comfort in knowing that I will be working close to Tris for the next eleven weeks. Since she is the manager of the Volunteer sector of Abnegation, apart of that role is being a instructor. Since it's rear to have even ten initiates for Abnegation usually the manager of the Volunteers and the leader in training are the ones that guide the initiates through this process. We are just a few days shy from Choosing day, which means Tris and I both have to clean and fix and stock both Dorm houses. We have two houses in this sector just encase we prepare both but usually only one is needed. Abnegation isn't a desirable sector to transfer into usually it's just the ones that have been raised that stay with in us.

So many things we took for granted living in Dauntless, Bureau, hell even as factionless, I miss the carefree life. The way things tasted, smelled, felt. Even the comforting sound of music. Something that Abnegation doesn't allow. It makes me realize how lonely this house really is, the only other sound other then my breath is the cracking coming from the logs in the fireplace. I decide it's time for my insomnia to win, I turn off the alarm clock. I shave, shower and change in record time. I wear the typical Abnegation attire of course, loose fitting gray slacks, gray button down shirt, with a darker gray tone vest and gray coat. Really missing the black attire of Dauntless. I start to head down stairs to make myself some tasteless powered eggs for breakfast.

When I hear my front door open. I'm already half down the stairs when I hear the voice of my intruder.

"TOBIAS!" I hear my father yelling in rage, once the front door was closes behind him. Great what the hell does he want?

"Yes, father. Good morning. Would you like some breakfast?" I ask him trying to be the best Abnegation son I am suppose to be. Yea like that will ever happen, first chance I get I'm running for the underground caves.

"Cut the crap, Tobias." He says anger over ruling his tone.

"Yes, sir. What crap would you like for me to cut?" Oh shit did I just say that out loud, I cross my arms in front of me not giving my actions a second thought.

"What did you just say? Do not talk to me like that SON! I will not take that act of defiance!" I notice his face is turning pitch red, and a vane on his forehead has popped out. Some how I take such pride in knowing I made that vane appear there. I fight to hold back my smirk that threatens to appear. I know I have nothing to fear from him. I take a breathe knowing that I am more then physically capable of taking him if need be.

I think back when I took Tris through my fear of landscapes... She didn't hesitate to try and stop Marcus from attacking me. Her small frame confronting the Monster that threatened to cause me harm. From that day forward I knew two things... One I would do anything I needed to protect her from any threat, Two I could take on Marcus if need be. I was no longer the scared, broken little boy that he made me to be. Instead I was desired, wanted, needed and loved by the most wonderful woman ever known to man.

"Do not step out of line again! Now, tell me what you were doing last night BOY! Remember do not lie to me, I have eyes and ears everywhere!" Marcus demands. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, nothing good would come out if I loose it now. He thinks I am scared and weak, let him continue to think that.

"I was visiting some old friends, Sir. Is there a problem?" I say acting confused.

"You stupid little shit. I told you what I would do if you continue fraternizing with them. I told you they are not worthy of this family." He continues. "I presented you with the fairest, kindest, attractive, and respectable woman in Abnegation, and what do you do? You run to that little Bitch! I will end her if need be, Tobias. Do not push me!" He says inches away from my face.

Realization finally hits me. He is the reason why things worked out the way they did with Tris. He didn't approved there for threatened to harm her, knowing in return I would probably do anything to keep her safe. My blood boils under my skin, almost instantly turning into lava with in my vanes. I can't take it any longer something with in me snaps. My hand finding his throat and slamming him against the wall, just like he did to me all those times as a child.

"Listen to me and listen good. Touch one hair on Beatrice and I will end you. Do you hear me?" I say throwing his own threat at him. "I will end you for good, along with your good name. For years, I shut my mouth, took your torture, your beatings, your poor excuse for being a father. But if you do anything and I mean anything to harm Beatrice or her family... I will go to Candor and with a smile go under the truth serum and testify against you. How do you think you will end up once they all know who you really are Marcus? The man that claims to be the leader of selfless, yet he pays factionless women to have sex with him, the man who beats and torments his own flesh and blood, the man who secretly does things and only things for himself. Do you think you will out live the shame? I will see you rot in hell. Now get out of my house!" I say finally releasing him and throwing him towards the door. I door not to turn away from him until I know he has gone for good.

I take a breath to steady myself when I realize he will not be coming back. Damn Abnegation don't believe in locks on their doors. I will have to start placing a chair against the door from now on, just encase. There is no knowing what Marcus might do now.

I wonder if I can get a Dauntless member to get me a gun? I gotta find Zeke some how or Uriah! Shit! How am I going to protect Tris living so far apart from her?


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Reading Every one please comment below sorry for a long Chapter.. just couldn't stop!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 8**

My mind is on over load not knowing what to think and the next step to make. There is no knowing what Marcus might do. He know that I have been visiting with the Priors and worst I visited Tris. I promise I will stop at nothing to protect her. I may not have been able to keep her safe in our other life, but I will be damned if I loose her again.

Having lost my appreciate for the tasteless powdered eggs... I decide my next step should be investigating Erica/ Nita, along with her connection to Marcus.

"I presented you with the fairest, kindest, attractive, and respectable woman in Abnegation..." He had told me. Maybe it's nothing, or maybe it's something.

The only way to find out is by going through her member file. Every member that has ever lived with in the sector of Abnegation has a file, it might give me some kind of clue. It will not expect the coincidence in this situation. The woman that Marcus has presented me to marry is identical to the evil woman that almost tore Tris and I apart. Not to mention the woman that tricked my hand in helping her bomb the Bureau that killed a close friend of mine along with harming so many other people that day.

My watch reads little after eight, I have until ten to meet Tris at the Dorm housing. Something that I was looking forwards to doing up until Marcus barged into my house. Now all I can hope for are answers about all of this. How the hell am I going to get Tris and I out of this? At least to live a normal life together. I sound like a corny romance movie. Damn you, Nicholas Sparks! Damn you, Shauna for forcing Zeke and I to watch I with you! God I miss my friends.

I make it to City Hall in no time, I know I need a game plan if I want my hands on those files I need. I wouldn't hurt to look at mine as well as Tris' while I was at it. The problem lays in their location. Marcus' office. When I pass the door that leads to Marcus' office I notice that his door is closed. I need to get to those files... I walk up to our shared secretary.

"Good morning, Mr. Eaton." She says with a smile. Jeez. How can anyone have a smile like that this early?

Good morning!" Shit what was her name again? Crap! "Um is my father in his office?" I ask innocently.

"Not at the moment, he had to step out for a urgent meeting." She says. Perfect.

"I am suppose to get a few files for our dependents that are choosing this year... I'll just be a moment." I say not taking any answer she can give me.

I slip in quickly. I waste no time, I rush to the cabinet. Only then do I realize I have no idea Erica's last name. I look for any Erica/ Nita file along with Tris' and mine. When I am certain I have all the files I may need, I rush right back out heading straight for my office. I don't hesitate. I put the files on top of my desk, take off my coat, and sit down. I notice my watch reads it's 9:10, which means I have half hour or so of research time.

I had managed to grab five files with the first name Erica. I figured the best way to narrow down "my Erica" was by their estimated age. I would imagine Nita is around Tris and I's age so around seventeen to twenty would work. By the time I close the last files I am at a total lost. All files with the name Erica on it, the ages were much older than what need be. Some well above the age thirty, and there is no way Nita is thirty. Which leads me to believe rather "Erica" has no file, or Marcus has it some where else. Now, if there is no file for Erica... Then that could mean that I am right. Erica is really Nita. I run my hand through my hair. All the what if's and could be's are starting to drive me nuts. If only I had real answers to all this.

I decide I have another fifteen minutes before I have to start heading out. I open Tris' file, first page it's pretty normal

Full name: Beatrice Ann Prior _Huh Ann_

Date of Birth: March 9th 2035 _Good to know!_

Residence: Abnegation sector/ Housing 56

Year of Choosing: 2051

Birth Parents: Andrew and Natalie Prior

Birth Parent Residence: Abnegation sector/ Housing 31

Then there is room for fill in, like spouse, and children information.

The next page shows school records, after that hold her health records. Huh look at that she broke her arm at the age of five, says here she was claiming a roof. I knew she was born to be Dauntless.

What I see after her records really have me concerned. There lays picture after picture Tris, Tris with Robert walking down the street. Tris with Robert packing factionless care bags, Tris and Robert entering a home... The pictures are endless, then I start to see Tris with other possible friends, her mother, her father, and the last with me. The last one of me doesn't seem any where near pleasant. She looks angry at me, glaring at me. I appear to have what was described back at Dauntless with my "Four mask" on. What in the world? Did Marcus take these? Abnegation members are not suppose to have any type of cameras. Pictures are a self indulgence and vanity.

Curiosity gets the best of me and I decide to open my folder.

Full name: Tobias Marcus Eaton

Date of Birth: June 21st 2033

Residence: Abnegation sector/ Housing 73

Year of Choosing:2049

Birth Parents: Marcus and Evelyn Eaton

Birth Parent Residence: Marcus Eaton- Abnegation Sector/ Housing 27

Evelyn Eaton- Deceased

Then just like Tris room for my future spouse and children information.

The next page I flip has my school records, followed by health records. My health records take three pages some with infections, to sickness, and some broken bones. Most inflected by Marcus but no one ever questioned him at the time.

When I flip to the back again there are pictures. I am having lunch with Erica, wait that picture was just taken the other day. Same seat we took and all at the dinning hall...

After is another one of Erica and I walking into her house, the house has a number on it 77. She lives just two houses down from me. Great!

After that there are more photos of Erica and I... Of us walking, in my office, in my home... Wow Marcus is really keeping tabs on us.

The last few photos are of Tris and I... One is of us laughing together, another if us walking, having a drink at a table, another sitting on a couch in one of the homes.

When I feel I have had enough I place all the files back, but not until I take the photo of Tris and I laughing. Something about it brings a smile to my face. We looked so happy. Everything is back to where it belongs and I notice I am now late to meet Tris. I curse at myself for being so foolish. I need to do better in the future, too much is at steak.

Since the streets of Abnegation is buzzing with movement, I know I won't be able to get away with jogging to the dorms. Instead I am reduced to a fast pace walking, hoping not to draw to much attention to myself. I fake a smile, and wave "hello" to those that wish to great me. Damn Abnegation, also so damn polite. At Dauntless it was normal for you to look like you might actually kill someone while walking to your destination.

I finally reach the first Dorm, the front door and all windows are open. She must be airing out the house already.

"Tr- Beatrice." I call out to her. _Damn it I really need to stop doing that._

"Yea, up here. You're late." _Of course my tardiness doesn't go unnoticed with her._

"I'm so sorry I was detained by... something." _Good excuse, Tobias. Way to get her to trust you there._ I make my way up the stairs skipping every other step so I get there quicker.

"Yea, that's ok." She says. When I see her half her upper body is in the tub scrubbing it clean.

"So what do we have here?" I ask her.

"Well we have a running toilet that needs to be fixed, and the water is only running cold. Can you see if the gas was turned on please?" She ask me never once looking up to look at me.

"Of course, I'll be right back." I head back down and just like before I skip every other step. Thankful my legs are long enough. I walk out back of the house and notice that the ignition was turned off. I clicked it on, fired up the water heater, and check for the flame to ignite. Luckily it does turn on, so I head back in taking my coat off and draping it on one of the chairs before heading back up to Tris.

"Check in a few minutes, you were right the gas was turned off." I tell her. Of course she isn't impressed by my handiness.

"Thank you, Tobias." She says.

"Your welcome." I say right back.

We work in silence, but together. She cleans while I repaired. Every now and then we glance at each other, and has luck would have it after the fifth time she finally smiles at me. I return her smile, pleased with having a silent comfort upon us.

We make our way from room to room together. If I finish ahead of her, I help her with her work. We vacuum, make beds with fresh sheets, dust, and stock the necessary items. Together we finish the first house by one.

"Why don't we take a break? Let's go get some lunch at the dinning hall." I suggest. _Please say yes._

"Sure, sounds good." She accepts my invitation. Woohoo _!_

We quickly wash our hands and start heading out. We walk in comfortable silence again as we make our way through the streets. Once again I am force to wear a fake ass smile, and wave to those that want a greeting from Tris and or I. I reach out to grab the handle to the door that leads to the dinning hall at the same time Tris does, and the familiar zing once again shoots through my arm. _I love that feeling._

"I am will always be a gentleman, Beatrice. Please allow me." I say as I open the door for her.

"Thank you." She says and walks in. I follow her lead and let her pick our seats and slide in next to her.

Just like with Erica, I serve Tris first and then she in returns serves me. But unlike Erica, I would prefer to serve Tris in any way she allows me every day for the rest of my life. After we are both served we turn to each other bow our heads to one another and thank thee each other for thee company. If only she knew how much I really mean it this time. Any time shared with Tris is not long enough, but always cherished.

"Shall we finish the other Dorm as well today?" Tris asks between bites. I nod my head answering her question.

"Will it bother you, if I assist you next week with the initiates?" I ask her, although I really don't need her permission. I just want to know if she wants me around.

"Of course not. I enjoy having one level headed person present." I laugh at her reply. Then quickly compose myself, laughing at the dinning table is not appropriate in Abnegation. Grrr Did I mention how much Abnegation is getting on my nerves.

"I missed spending time with you, Beatrice. I really enjoy your company." I say hoping that I am not being too bold for her.

"I miss you too, Tobias. I still don't understand why or what happened. But I am pleased to have you back." I am at a awe at her words. She does want me.

As if someone wanted to struck me dead, someone slides in the seat next to me. Just when I am about to give them the "Four stare" in hopes they will leave us alone. I feel my heart drop to my stomach at the realization at who has sat next to me.

"Tobias, there you are Darling. I have been looking all over for you." Erica says. I feel Tris stiffen at our guest, and I am at a loss to words.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Reading!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 9**

"Tobias, there you are Darling. I have been looking all over for you." Erica says. I feel Tris stiffen at our guest, and I am at a loss to words.

I can't believe my luck! Just as I am finally getting Tris to trust me, and open up to me about her feelings about me... Something like Erica has to pop up. Come on! I know what I want to do and what I have to do. Neither are paths I really want to walk down. On the one side I want to side Erica to hell, tell her she isn't welcome to join us. But I know better, it will lead to great consequences. Consequences that may and will involve Tris, and I need to protect her. The only other option I have I need to apologize and play nice with Erica, with Tris right next to me. I already feel her stiffen when she saw Erica sit down. This will not end well either which way. Crap!

"My apologies, Erica. I have spent the day help fixing up the Dorms for the initiates that start next week." I say as I turn to her and bow my head.

"Oh I see. Leadership in training never ends." She says with a smile. Then she looks at me glancing down quickly as if I forgot something. My eyes follow her glance to her plate and I forgot I am in Abnegation, I need to serve her.

"Of course." I turn back towards the serving trays that hold the food, and I see Tris from the corner of my eyes. She is frowning with a sad and disappointment look in her eye. I wish she could understand why I have to do this. No, that's no true. I wish I could run back to Dauntless with Tris over my shoulders.

"Are the Dorms in bad shape?" Erica asks.

"Not to bad. We have already managed to finish one Dorm." I say as I finish plating her food and then bowing my head once again and thanking her for thee company. I am starting to need that aspirin, all this head bobbing. I hear Tris give out a long sigh and burring her face back into her food. I wish somehow I could fix things. I wish I could kick Erica out of here, wish I could turn and take Tris into my arms kiss her and tell her that I love her and only her. Damn Abnegation!

"I should be going, I have errands to run. I will meet you back at the dorms to finish." Tris says quickly getting up and making her exit. Never even giving me a second look. Damn it, I notice she barely touched her food.

"Tobias, Tobias! You haven't heard a word I have said." Erica says almost too loudly next to me. She followed where my glance was a moment ago. To her it's just a untouched plate, to me it was the possibilities of something that could have began. My hands ball up, I take a deep breath trying to remind myself to cool down. I need to keep playing stupid with Erica. I need to let her think I don;t suspect her.

"Me apologies, Erica. It's just been a crazy, and tiring morning. Please continue. What were you saying?" I say politely.

"I have already spoken to our Priest and he is willing to meet with us on Sunday to speak about the ceremony. We need to speak about the ceremony and what traditions we would like with in the ceremony." She finishes satisfied with herself. Shit, that's the last thing I want to do. Especially with Erica.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Erica. I had promised to volunteer in the factionless sector that day." I say. Good enough excuse.

"All day? He can meet with us after you are done." She says.

"I am not sure how late of the hour I maybe." I say taking another bite and than another I have to get out of here. NOW!

"Tobias, slow down. You will make yourself choke, eating like that." She says shocked at my speed.

"I just have a bust after noon to get to." I say.

"Well I will come with you, I will help ease your schedule. After all that's what a good wives do!" She says with a smirk. Not if I have anything to do with that. Over my dead body!

"Don't trouble yourself, Erica. It's all hard labor. I will finish quickly in time." I say starting to stand up to leave.

"Well I will be seeing you at dinner than." She says smiling again.

"Dinner? Tonight?" I question.

"Did you forget? Tonight, dinner, my house. I'm cooking." She says with a frown on her face.

"Oh." I say not being able to find another excuse.

"Seven, ok? She says. I nod as my answer and bid my Good Bye.

Well bright side, I can look around her house and see if there is anything I can find there. The down side I will have to put up with her for a few hours. I rather eat dirt at this point.

Since I have little time still before I have to make it back to the dorm. I decide to head back home, I know Tris barely ate anything before Erica showed up and messed everything up. I walked into the kitchen using last nights chicken and bread, I decide to make her a sandwich and wrap it up.

I approach the second dorm, right next to the first one that we already cleaned, fixed and stocked. Just like before Tris has gotten to work. She must have lied about those errands and came straight her. All the windows are open and the front door is wide open. I walk in, throwing my coat on a chair once again.

"Tris, I'm back." I call out for her. Nothing. But I hear movements upstairs. Maybe she is ignoring me. She must be really upset about what happened at lunch. "Tris, I brought you a sandwich. I know you barely touched your lunch." Still nothing. Alright maybe I deserve the silent treatment. I walk up the stairs taking two steps at a time. I reach the bathroom, and there she is on her hands and knees scrubbing the tub. "Tris, come on talk to me."

"About what? About you having your fiance join us for lunch... Or about me stupidity deciding to pour my heart out to you. Just to have it stomped on! Of course, I should know better by now. Don't worry I blame my self." She says scrubbing even harder.

"Tris, come on. I didn't know she was going to show up. If I thought she would have showed I would have taken you back to my house for lunch." I say.

"Yea, cause that sounds even better." She spits out.

"Tris, I meant what I said. I miss you. God Tris, I'm in love with you!" I say running both hands through my hair, letting the words slip through my mouth. I see her stop at my words. She stands slowly and turns.

"What did you say?" She says. I know that look, she heard me but needs to hear it again to make sure what she heard.

"Beatrice Prior, I am in love with you. I always have been. You are the only woman I want." I say our eyes never leaving each other as I slowly walk up to her.

"Tobias, we can't. You can't." She says. But I can't take it anymore I need to feel her. Before I can stop myself, I reach out cradling her face with both hands and crash my lips into hers. She doesn't respond at first, but seconds later I feel her waver finally give. Her lips begin to mold with mine slowly moving along with mine. I breath her scent in deeply, cherishing every moment. When air becomes a necessity we finally break from our kiss, only to have our foreheads resting against each other. This is how it should be. I know she feels the same, I felt it in our kiss.

"Tobias, we can't-" She say but I stop her before she could finish.

"I don't give a damn, Tris." I say just realizing what I just called her.

"Tris?" She asks.

"There is a lot I have to explain, but first you really need to eat something." I say hearing her stomach starting to talk. She laughs when she realizes that I did hear her stomach too. I kiss her temple, placing my hand on her lower back I guided her back downstairs so she can eat. I sit down with her while she eats, keeping her company. I know I am staring, but I can't help it. I can't seem to look away scared that she might disappear on me. I don't want to scare her, but keeping my hands on her like I once did.

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was the night we escaped Erudite, I came so close to loosing her for good. I thought I did. I heard the guards talking out side my holding cell, speaking about today was her execution. She was no longer of use to Jeanine. My heart broke into pieces hearing those words, knowing I was incapable of getting to her, unable to stop what was about to happen. The love of my life, the only woman for me, I was about to loose her any minute. Never having the chance to say Good bye, never having the chance to say how much I really loved her, to never feel her body touching mine, or our lips crashing into each others. I couldn't take it any more I start crying, screaming, banging walls and the small and only window. "I need to see Tris Prior." Was all I kept screaming, over and over again. Then finally I saw it, her small perfect hand on the small window. I stopped screaming and stopped breathing, placing my hand against hers on the glass. Wishing the glass wasn't stopping us from touching. I closed my eyes for just a second taking in the moment, when I reopened my eyes she was gone.

It felt like hours, I sat on the bench in my cell. Too numb to yell or move. I felt dead inside. Knowing that any second she would stop breathing leaving me here alone in this world. Then the doors open, and Peter carried her lifeless body in. I didn't think my heart could stop beating at the sight of her. Was it not enough to torture us over and over they had to rub it in my face that I couldn't save her.

Peter quickly explained he injected her with a serum to make her appear dead. She will slowly gain the use of her body slowly but we needed to escape, now. No time to wait. We managed to escape, making our way back to Abnegation where the factionless took up residence for the time being. I never allowed Tris out of my sight after we left Erudite. I always kept a hand, a finger, something touching her. I was so scared that if I stopped touching her she would disappear. That was the night I made a vow to her, "I'll be your family now."

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Tobias, are you alright?" I hear Tris, voice pulling me from my memories. I glance down to notice her hand laced in mine. I can't help but smile at the feeling of our hands joined together. I missed her so much. "Are you having regrets."

"What? No of course not, Tris. I meant what I said. I love you so much. You have no idea." That was the truth.

"What are we going to do about Erica and Robert though? I don't want to hurt Robert, he is a good man." She says.

"Does that mean...you are considering us?" I ask her.

"I know that there are things you are keeping from me. I feel it. I won't pressure you, Tobias. I hope one day you will trust me to tell me the truth." She says glancing down. I reach out with a finger lifting her chin so she looks at me.

"Hey, I do trust you. With everything I have. It's just..." I say not sure how to finish that statement.

"Just, what?" She asks.

"There are a lot to tell you. A lot of it you may not want to believe. I'm scared I might scare you off, or you might think I am insane." I say in a serious tone.

"You won't scare me off, Tobias. I promise. I am here, if you will have me. I will talk to Robert, if..." She doesn't have to finish, I know what she is getting to. I lean into her brushing my lips softly against hers.

"I will always want you. Now and Forever." I say before going in for another slow tender kiss. "There are things going on though that we have to figure out. It involved Erica and Marcus, and us. I am not sure yet exactly wait. I have to figure it out." She nods. At my words.

"We should finish up. Robert is suppose to come and walk me home at five." She says starting to stand up. She sees the hurt in my eyes and gives me assuring smile. "I will talk to him, Tobias. We will figure out this whole thing TOGETHER, ok" I nod feeling the relief hit me like a tidal wave.

 **We're good. Her and me, I know nothing else is but we are.**

We get back to work, tackling each room at a time. Just like before I fix and she cleans, once things are fixed in the room I turn to help with the cleaning. We work in complete comfortable silence, smiling at each other, every now and then reaching out so our hands will touch for a moment at a time. We finish by four and we have a hour before Robert is to meet Tris here. I hate the thought of her walking away with another man, and I to walk into another woman's house.

"Why did you call me Tris?" She ask as we sit on the floor of one of the bedrooms. We figure it would be more safe upstairs behind a close door, then to be downstairs where someone can see us. Here we can hold hands, I can hold her close to me, I can kiss her and no one will ever know. We are still in Abnegation were these acts are forbidden, until marriage. Not to mention we are both promised to two other members of Abnegation.

"That's... your nickname." I say I don't want to keep things from her anymore.

"My nickname?" She says pulling back to look at me.

"Yea, I told you there is a lot I have to still tell you and-" But I don't get to finish that statement, we hear someone downstairs calling out for Beatrice. I know it's Robert, he is early of course.

"That's Robert, I'll talk to him. I'll always be here for you Tobias. You know where to find me if you need me. I'll see you Monday." She says giving me one last peck on the lips and stands up. She straightens her cloths and walks out closing the door behind her. I wait ten minutes before I exit. No ones the wiser.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just couldn't stop when I started! Happy reading! Will post the continuation soon!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 10**

I hated watching Tris leave me, walking out the door with Robert. The thoughts of him taking her home, will she allow him to hug her, to hold her hand, when they are behind close doors. She said that she would talk to Robert. That she would end things. What if he gets upset? What if he hurts her? There are no words for what I would do to Robert or anyone else that hurts Tris. I won't allow it, not again. I have to believe that since we are back in Abnegation, Robert will respect the law that Abnegation live by. But until I see her again, I won't breath easy. So until then the count down begins just another two days and three nights.

I peel myself from the floor having no other choice but to face the sector for what it is. I have to make it home, shower, and change. Erica is expecting me in a few hours, and I can't give her a reason to start suspecting me. Especially after she knew I have spent the day with Tris. Alone. Odds are, she will be more on edge tonight. I have to be on my game not to mention I have to snoop around see if I can find anything.

I decide my best bet is to not be late, but get there early. After showering, I dress in dark gray jeans and light gray t-shirt and grab my coat. Really miss my old cloths. I rush out the door and head toward Erica's house, doesn't take long of course only right down the street.

On the first knock she answers the door. She is wearing a gray dress, and her hair in a bun. She smiles brightly at me, like she has been waiting all day just for this moment. I wish I could say how bad I feel that I don't return that feeling. But to be honest I am trying as hard as I can to take my own advice for once and keep my mouth shut. For the first time since I arrived back here, I really miss that annoying, big mouth, Candor.

"Hey, I hope it's ok for my early arrival. I couldn't wait to be in your presence." Was that wording right?

"Tobias, of course it is. You never have to knock, you know that." She says smiling like it's Christmas morning and she just saw her present. Good thing I don't have a bow or she will try and unwrap me.

She steps aside and allows me to walk in, once I am in she softly closes the door behind me.

"Can I take your coat?" She ask and I do hand over my coat.

"May I help you with anything?" I ask, hoping she says no. I need to look around and her cooking will keep her occupied from catching me. I excuse myself politely using the excuse of needing to use the bathroom. I know that I have no time to waste I take the steps two at a time again trying to save myself the few seconds. I open the first door on the left, the spare room. It's bare. I go the door across, the master bedroom. I take a step in closing the door silently as I can. I open drawers, ignoring the fear of being caught. The top drawer has nothing but famine garments, which I try to ignore. The next one down has night gowns, and shirts. The last one is nothing but jeans and shorts. I checked between clothing just encase and come up empty. I walk towards her desk. Coming up empty. Feeling frustrated. I walk towards the closet, slowly sliding the door open. I look between clothing, on the racks. Nothing. Damn it. But then when I am about to give up, I see something white sheet looking peeking from under her pillow. I close the closet door and walk towards her bed, pulling what caught my eye from the closet. My stomach starts to churn at the images in my hand. Here in my hand are more photos, but this time they are just me. I flip through them taking in the images... The first one isn't so bad, I'm walking down the street of Abnegation, hand in my pockets, looking straight ahead. No big deal. But then the next one was of my in my house, shirtless. The next I'm asleep in my bed, the image in up close. The next I'm in my kitchen in my boxers drinking out of a glass. The violations just keep piling up. There must be twenty different images, and here they are under her pillow. What does she do, look at them every night? I'm hoping that is all she does, but something tells me Erica is really sick in the head. I know I should be getting back down stairs. It's been too long already. I place the photos back where I found them and try to ignore the nauseating that threatens me. I walk to the bathroom at the end of the hall, trying to be quiet as I can, and flushing the toilet. I take a quick look at the bathroom, while running the water for sound effect. To my surprise, there is a lot of makeup in the drawers and even a razor. Abnegation women are forbidden to wear makeup and even shave their legs. Such things are considered vanity for both women and even their men. The only time gender allowed to shave are the men, and that's only to be used on their face. Damn Abnegation rules!

"Tobias, sweetheart are you alright?" I hear Erica calling out for me.

"Yes, I am fine. I will be right down." I answer back. Damn no more time. I walk out of the bathroom and make my way down. When I finally take the last step I almost take down Erica, I didn't realize she was at the foot of the stairs watching me, waiting for me. I apologize to her immediate for my callousness. Of course she accepts it, and take my hand to guide me to the dinning table. The food she prepared is waiting for us, and I cringe at the site. Chicken again. I hold out a chair for her and then slide into mine right across from hers. We then serve each other and thank thee for thee company. It takes everything I have to hold back my true feelings... Thanking her for her company? Like I am so grateful? I'll be grateful when she is gone, and I can be with Tris once and for all.

My thoughts wonder as I take a bite of this boring, and tasteless food. I think back to the events that happened just hours ago with Tris. Her lips, her hands, the feelings behind it all. So overwhelming, so much love and passion in our actions. I know that Tris and I always shared a special connection. From the moment I helped her out of the Dauntless net, to the moment of our first kiss and it grew stronger over time. It grew so strong that our passion exploded between us, overwhelming our senses, leaving us to give ourselves to each other for the first time. I the sensations of being with her, making love to her, I never knew such emotions could be so... I can't even form the words in my head to express that night. Kissing Tris again this after noon, I expected for that connection to start over again, to restart from square one, instead it was like it never stopped. The connection never died, and it appeared that Tris felt it just as strong as I was.

I am trying so hard to focus on the chatter coming from Erica, but I my thoughts are captured by Tris' spell. I look straight ahead and nod my head in returning to Erica just keeps talking. I chew mindlessly not paying attention to what is on my fork, is it a piece of the chicken, rice, the peas. I don't know. My mind is too consumed on Tris.

The possibilities are endless for us. Will we choose to stay here in Abnegation? Will we try and rejoin Dauntless? Would we go factionless? No, on second thought living factionless is defiantly not the way to go. That would be left the last resort for us, our children will never have a chance there. Crap, did I really just go there. Our children? Tris and I never spoke about having kids, honestly the thought never crossed my mind until I met her. After experiencing Marcus, I never thought I would ever have the chance at love. I thought I was too broken, too damaged. But Tris wouldn't have that, she showed me how to love, how to heal, and how to move on. Until that night I shared with Tris, I could see us being married one day, having a place of our own, being in a place where we no longer had to carry weapons instead we could use our words to correct the wrong, for the one day where Tris would carry our children in her swollen stomach. I lost all hope that night in the morgue, my worst fear finally came true. I lost her. I lost everything along with her. Now possibilities are endless, I have her back. I'll be damned if I allow this Bitch to take it all away from us again. I have a mission. I'm hopeful it will be our last mission before happily ever after. It's with that thought and hope that forces me to get my mind back on track. I just need to figure out the connection to her and Marcus. Also how involved is David?

"And she said that she saw the cat running..." I finally tone in to her words, but I cut her off before I can make out the conversation.

"Erica may I ask you something?" I ask leaning forward into the table.

"Of course, Tobias." She says with a smile. She licks her lips, but it does nothing to me like she intends to.

"What is the rush on our marriage ceremony?" I ask.

"Will Marcus proposed that our new leader should be wed before taking his position. Don't you remember?" She questions.

"Must have slipped my mind. Is that the reason why we are being wed? Is being married to a leader something that you wanted? Or does this have to do more with Beatrice Prior?" I ask tilting my head watching her reactions to my questions. The mentioning of Tris' name has her expression shift slightly to anger. But she recovers quickly, but not fast enough for me to not notice.

"Tobias, what are you talking about? You know I have always held deep feelings for you. I just want to do what is right for you and your dreams." Mmhmmm my dreams.

"Dreams, and what are my dreams?" I ask wanting to see how this plays out.

"Well to be happy of course. You want be a leader, take over your father retires. You said you wanted a strong and capable woman by yourself when the time comes. Along with having children in the future." She answered. Got her.

"Leader? I never wanted to be leader, and I sure as hell would never want to follow a monstrous man like Marcus. As for a wife and children..." A chuckle escapes me at the thought. "I never saw the need for them." She tries to interrupt me but I don't let her. "Not until I met Tris... Beatrice. So I'm going to ask you. What is your connection to Marcus? Don't lie to me." I glare at her using my Four mask and tone.

"Tobias, really what are you talking about? What connection? And What does this have to do with Marcus?" She says trying to act innocent, but she doesn't fool me.

"Stop playing these games, NITA!" I say revealing her true identity. Her expression changes into shock when I almost scream her real name.

"How... you know?" She says finally not denying.

"I know. I remember it all. Now tell me what the hell is going on." I demand.

"Tobias-" I cut her off.

"Don't call me that. You have no right." I clench my jaw tight.

"Four." She admits.

"What is all this some kind of game? Where is David in all this?" I say trying to control myself.

"I saw the way you and Tris were... you were hurt, but ready to move on when you thought something was happening between her and Mathew. So I..." I try to understand her what she is getting at but I can't follow.

I know the moment that she is pointing out. After my help in hand with Nita's plan, things went out of control. Taking what David said to heart, I was "genetically damaged." I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I started to pull away from Tris. Feeling like I had something to prove. I was left vulnerable to the wrong person, falling into her trap. Only made things worst for Tris and I, things got so out of control that Tris demanded for a break to figure things out. During that time I witness a connection starting to form between her and Mathew and I honestly thought she was going to leave me in the end for Mathew. I wouldn't have blamed her, the way I was being... She deserved better than what I could offer her. Someone that could love her and in return be loved by her, without ever once having the fear of one day becoming a monster and harming her one day. I never understood how she found it in her heart to forgive me.

She spoke about if we were to stay together that there will be many times that we will probably have to forgive each other again and again. But then she said the words that sent chills up my spine, I feared the words that came out. Scared to know where they were heading.

* * *

"So forgiveness isn't the point. What I really should have been trying to figure out is whether we were still good for each other or not."

"And?" I asked her, my voice and body feared her answer. Not ready to lose her once and for all.

"I think you're still the only person sharp enough to sharpen someone like me." She said with a teasing smirk.

"I am." I was so shocked by her words that I was frozen until I felt her hands crawl up my chest and behind my neck and she stood on her tip toes to crush her lips on mine.

 **Quoted from Allegiant book Pages 371 and 372**

* * *

"So you what Nita?" I asked her.

"I made a deal with David. I handed over the plan or both your mission in return he promised me this." She says waving her hands in the air. She takes in a much deeper breath and lets it out.

"And what is this?" I ask.

"David was experimenting on alternative universes and worlds. This was my reward. He was to wipe out everyone's memories but mine. He promised me a world where you and Tris are non existent. A world were I am the center of your universe." She says waving he hands in the air. This really is a game to her.

 **Stay tuned for part two!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there! Sorry it has taken so long for a update... Life has happened. We have received both good and bad news in the family, that had to be handled leaving me at the end of the night drained and not no energy to write. Hopefully we can get back to business :) I hope and plan to finish A twisted return with in the next week, and continue with this one. I am also starting to brain storm on a new storyline... So without further ado here is the next chapter! Happy reading will upload next update for both story's on Monday!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 11**

I don't know how long I have been walking. It's dark out, every hours in the sector has their drapes close, doors shut, and fireplaces are smoking.

My mind can't seem to stop turning, my emotions refuse me to go home. I know I should, I know I have to, walking around for self pleasure is a self indulgence in a Abnegation is a selfish act. But the events of early keeps my feet moving.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and a familiar comforting voice call my name. I'm instantly thankful and relieved for this person to be in my presence.

"Tobias, is everything ok?" Natalie asks finally getting me to turn towards her. I wonder what she sees, because almost in a snap of a finger she half frowns and invites me into her home to talk. I nod and expect her invitation, needing someone to lean on. So much I have experienced in my short nineteen years of age, it can become overwhelming at times. Up to now I always had Tris, she would lend me her strength to continue, to figure things out. Most times Tris never knew the power she had over me. When I thought I was at my wits and couldn't figure things out any longer, she would squeeze my hand gently or just smile at me... That's all I needed. Before Tris, I would shut down. Four mask permanently in place, no one saw who I truly was. I didn't and couldn't allow it.

Natalie walks me into the living room and we take seats on the couch. Just as we were getting settled, Andrew joins us. I feel awkward with him, I know Tris loved him, loves him. I know that he is kind, and a great father to his children. But this is Tris' father, I am the man that took her virginity for crying out loud. I was the one that walked away and allowed her to die. I choose to leave, I choose to come back and get Zeke and Hana so they can say their good byes to Uriah. Because I choose them over Tris, I lost her. She selflessly took her brother's place and enter the weapon lab. If I had been there... it wouldn't have happened. We would have spent that night together, we would have moved forward, moved to a new town, got engaged, careers that we both loved, maybe even had kids, and watched them grow up, we would have died of old age together. If I was her father, I would hit me, probably not stop with just one punch either.

"So Tobias, what is happening that has you so distract at this time of the night." Natalie says. Andrew takes a seat on the love seat.

"Umm...Does he know?" I ask looking at Natalie. She nods answering me.

"I tell each other everything. I told him the same night, you told me." She says, and I remind myself to be prepared for that punch just encase. I nod understanding and respecting, they have such a strong marriage. Something I hope to have with their daughter once I can get things figured out. I take a deep breath preparing to tell them what I have discovered these past few days.

"Tobias, son. I just want to let you know. We are here for you. Please feel free to talk to us, trust us, we already consider you apart of this family. We will help you in any way we can. Just feel free to leave out certain private things that happen between you and our daughter." He says with a smirk. I small laugh escaped me.

"Thank you for accepting me. I know Tris would have, or will love to know we have your blessing." I say. Wow, here I am preparing to be punched.

I began to tell them about who Erica's true identity is. I told them about Nita and how she manipulated me into helping her with a plan that back fired hurting and killing multiple people. I was so thankful for the lack of judgments. I know that the guilt I feel will never subside.

I continued telling regarding Marcus' visit in my home. His intentions on me marrying the woman of his choosing, which was to be Erica or really Nita. "I promise you, I won't allow him to hurt Tris." I let them know of the threat that I have implemented on Marcus, if something God forbid happened to Tris. But I will never stop there. She will be protected, until I take my last breath. I then let them know of the residence files that I looked up.

"But Tobias, you and I both know that each faction keep records of all their previous and current members." Andrew says trying to understand the reasoning behind these files.

"Yes but no file exist for Erica. Also the files of Tris and I are not just the normal records, they also have surveillance photos of us." I informed them. Andrew shocked at this information, photos means that someone has a camera in the sector. Andrew is just starting to understand the minor rules and laws my father breaks on a day to day basis.

"Which ends me on today events." I said nervously. I told them that Tris and I decided to give us a try, she will break her courting with Robert tonight. "She knows there are things that I haven't told her, for one reason or another. She is willing to wait until I can tell her." I continued telling them about keeping plans with Nita for dinner. "I needed a way into her home, to see if I can find anything in there. I need straight answers."

"And?" Natalie asked.

"I found personal photos of myself, under her pillow." I said.

"Personal?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, photos up close of me walking, in my kitchen, of me sleeping, and they got worst as I flipped through them." I informed them. I continued to tell them of the confrontation I had with Nita. "She made a agreement with David." The mentioning of David's name has Andrew stiffen, clearly he doesn't care very much for David. Who can blame him? Tris told me that she discovered David had feelings for her mother, by Natalie didn't share the same feelings. Natalie even cut ties with David when she met Andrew. She wanted a nice normal life with Andrew. She wanted a family with him. I would imagine David didn't like that very much.

"She was to hand over information regarding the missions that we had, in return she wanted me. David agreed to creating this alternative universes. This was to be her rewards. He was suppose to wipe everyone's memories. But for some reason I still remember everything. Rather he tried and it didn't work on me because of my Divergence, or he meant for me to remember. He promised me to her, and Tris to be out of the picture. A worlds where I am in love with her and not Tris." I informed them.

"So how did you get out there?" Natalie asked me.

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

"So you what Nita?" I asked her.

"I made a deal with David. I handed over the plan or both your mission in return he promised me this." She says waving her hands in the air. She takes in a much deeper breath and lets it out.

"And what is this?" I ask.

"David was experimenting on alternative universes and worlds. This was my reward. He was to wipe out everyone's memories but mine. He promised me a world where you and Tris are non existent. A world were I am the center of your universe." She says waving he hands in the air. This really is a game to her.

Without giving anything a second thought, my body jumped out of my seat, my hands reaching for one thing. Her throat. My fingers tightened her throat, wanting the life of her to drain. But then I would be no better then Marcus. The monster. After all I am promised to court "Erica." I take a calming breath and release the muscles in my hand from her throat.

"How the hell do you live with your self? All those people you hurt, you killed. Do you not care? Because of you... you got Tris killed. How many more have to die before you get in your head, I will never love you! I will never want you! It took a alternative Universe for you to get any where close to that. Even then it didn't work!" I notice my voice is no longer Tobias', it is back to Four's voice along with the mask that is in place. This bitch!

"What is the connection between you and Marcus, Nita?" I ask her. "I want the truth."

"He wants power, I promised him that. With me by your side, showing a respectable leader, he would be trusted and worthy of more power." She says, her voice is horse. She rubs the area where my fingers were. But I have no guilt for my actions. "Marcus, isn't very fond of Tris. Is he? Almost like he will do anything to keep you too apart." She says with a smirk.

"Listen to me Nita, if anything happens to Tris or her family for that matter. I will come after you and Marcus. That is a promise. I have nothing else to loose." I say my Four mask glaring straight at her. I can see the fear with in her eyes, but her facial expression never falters. I turn and leave slamming the door behind me.

 _ **End of Flash back**_

* * *

"Tobias, in life there is no guarantees. It sounds like you have done everything you can, until they make their next move. Just try and work things out with Tris. Get to know each other, enjoy each other's company again. We will figure things out." Natalie says.

"Until then I will start a deep investigation in to Marcus, I want to know more about his devilish and selfish ways." Andrew says.

"Two days til The Choosing Ceremony, you should be grateful. More reasons to spend time with Tris." Natalie says with a big smile. I nod agreeing with them. In two days I will spend much time with Tris, having a reason to be near her, teach her, and steal kisses from her. Before the war, I always imagine what it would have been like, if the war never began. I always thought Tris and I would have moved in together, we would have trained the initiates together, we would have been the scariest couple instructors of Dauntless. Maybe we can still be that in Abnegation?

"We will watch out backs, please watch yours and Beatrice's." Andrew points out.

"Of course, I will protect her with my last breath." I vow.

"I believe you will, Tobias. I am glad to Welcome you into our family. In hopes we can even more formal one day." Andrew says. I am shocked at his words. He just gave me approval for a future marriage with Tris. I feel my stomach flip flops with the image of Tris walking down the isle wearing a white gown.

Maybe Abnegation is the best place for us to stay. Together we can have a family, and our kids can have loving and caring grandparents. Maybe you don't have to die to go to Heaven. Maybe I have found Heaven.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's been FOREVER! Happy Reading everyone!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 12**

It's only mid Saturday... Mid Saturday! I feel like I might just go insane. In Abnegation, it's like all you can do is be bored. Nothing is really allowed here. I think about Dauntless, if Tris and I were still in Dauntless I would take her out on a date. Take her to a movie, the club, or the bar. I may not be able to dance but come on, I would sure love to watch her. Hell even the Pit, watching the fights happen sound so appealing right now.

I don't know what is worst the boredom or the tasteless food. No wonder we have so many children in Abnegation... The couples here have nothing else better to do than to reproduce. They probably have sex all day while being in their homes on their day off. I know I would if Tris and I lived together. I probably wouldn't allow us to do anything else. Hell there is nothing else in the world that would call my interest than her body. Ok Tobias, control yourself or another cold shower will be needed. AGAIN!

That's it.. I gotta get out of here.

I get up and dress fast, not much choice to wear here in Abnegation any ways. I leave my house in record timing. Since I really have no where to go, I let my legs do the walking. I pass a few members and greet good morning to them as we pass each other. Alone in my thoughts I can't help but think about where life has dropped me. Tris is alive, we are in Abnegation, her parents are alive, Erica is really Nita, and her crazy games... Before I know it I realize my feet took me to the one place I always loved to use as my escape. The train tracks. I glance at my watch, another ten minutes and the train will pass by. I decide to wait, wanting to feel the rush of getting on the train, having the wind blowing at me. It always feels like the wind is really blowing my troubles away.

I hear the motor of the train approaching and wait for the train to get closer before starting to sprint into action. I reach out and grab the side bar, and pull myself into the cart. I try to get my breathing under control, taking deep breaths. I never thought how much I would miss that rush of jumping on the train.

"Hey since when does Abnegation members use this train?" I hear a familiar voice from the back of the cart. I didn't realize someone was already on the train when I got on it. When I look up, I sigh in relief at the person that I joined. "Zeke." But then notice that he too isn't alone, and they have no idea who I am.

"Do I know you?" Shit, did I just say his name out loud?

"Um.. yea we had faction history together. Tobias Eaton." I say, at least I am not lying. The truth is Zeke and I had a lot of classes together back in the day, but he just never noticed.

"Right. How did you know how to jump the train?" He asks looking a little more relaxed at my answers.

"I have done it a few times before." Again not lying.

"Right, sure you do this all the time." He says sarcastically. I let out a small chuckle. Zeke will be Zeke. He turns around and points to the other people with him, to introduce them. Of course I already know who they are.

"This is my kid brother Uriah" I take in the sight of Uriah... my heart threatens to stop. The last time I saw him, he layed in a bed, brain dead. The fault was mine and mine alone. I allowed it all to happen, to get caught up with the wrong people. Hurting the people I cared most about. "my girlfriend Lauren." What? Girlfriend, Lauren? What the fuck happened with him and Shauna. I know Lauren, annoying, stuck up, thinks she is God's gift to everyone. I remember a month after I was offically Dauntless member, she tried anything and everything to get me to go out with her. Including "accidentally" answering her door in her under garments. Eventually she came to the conclusion that I must have been gay for not showing any interest in her. I'm no gay. I just failed to correct her. Glad that she left me and the subject of sex and dating alone. It was when Tris showed up and I showed interest in her. That Lauren finally realized I was just different than the other guys at Dauntless. It's not that I hate Lauren at all I respect her as a Dauntless born instructor and her ability to get along with people. But that's pretty much where I draw the line.

"Shauna, Will and Christina." Zeke finish pointing out.

"Hi." I greet back. I feel Christina's death glare hitting me, and I know that she can tell something is already off about me. Damn Candor.

"So may I ask what you guys are up to?" I ask trying to make small talk.

"Just heading out to the Pier to hang out. Maybe play little Capture the flag." He smiles wide at the revaluation of the game. "Would you like to come? We brought extra paint balls and guns." What am I stupid? Hell yes!

"Sure. Thanks." I reply, matching his grin with my own.

When we reach the Pier we jump off the train one at time. Once again I surprise them by my perfectly landing skills, and not just falling on my ass like they expect me too.

"Few times, huh?" Christina pushes. I just smile at her. Might as well get some fun at driving her nuts.

We make out way at what use to be old picnic tables. I of course look up at the Ferris Wheel remembering that night so long ago that I followed the woman I love up that Wheel. Maybe once I can tell her everything I can bring her back here and we can have a nice date night.

"Alright we will break up into two teams... guys verses girls." Zeke says laying all the equipment out for us. I know that the teams are uneven without me there would have been three men and three women. I make the fourth male. HUH ironically. They probably take in my Abnegation that I won't know how to shot, run and hide. I smile to myself, what they don't know won't kill them.

Every year I won capture the flag... for three years in a row. Each time loving the feeling of crushing Eric hopes and dreams of winning just once. Man last year I remember while Tris ran up to get the flag with Christina, I gladly went head to head with Eric getting in a few shots at him.

"Cool we still going to kick your ass! Than you owe us girls drinks." Christina says smirking.

"Drinks? I say dinner." Lauren chimes in. Shauna rolls her eyes annoyed with Lauren.

"Just remember all that when we win." Uriah reminds them.

We all reach for the equipment, I try to pretend like I don't understand what it is I am holding. "So how does this thing work?" I ask. Man I feel stupid. But I have to pretend like I don't know. Zeke steps up trying to hold back laughter. Fucker!

He shows me how to load, aim and shoot the gun. I thank him, and we break up into our teams. Giving each other a respectable ten minutes to hide our flags. When the ten minutes are up Uriah whistles it's time. I can't keep the stupid grin off my face. I run behind Zeke "Follow my lead." Of course he looks at me like I just lost my ever lasting mind. But he follows my lead any who.

We crouch down moving fast, I hear Lauren first. She broke a nail. Rather she means it, or this might be a trap. I take a moment looking around. She hasn't notice us yet, we hide behind a broken food cart. I look at Zeke and nod my head up directing him to take the opposite of the truck. He takes my silent demanded turns and head to the other side. I wait few more seconds and than I take my aim and fire. My aim is still perfect, flawless as paint hits and splatters Lauren's back. She yells frustrated. I crouch back down, so she can't give my position away.

"What happened?" I hear Shauna coming into the clearing to see what Lauren was yelling about.

"One of them got me." I hear Lauren respond. Immediate you can see the light bulb flash on Shauna's face, as she suspects we can't be too far than. I see Zeke take his shot straight into Shauna's chest. Oh you know that had to hurt. Two down, one left. Christina. Odds are she will have the flag.

Zeke and I meet up behind the trees, he matches the same grin I have on my face. That was fun! Never seen both of them so frustrated before. How the hell did you know how to shoot like that?

"I have my secrets." I answer.

"Clearly." He states.

We make our way back to Uriah and Will. They know where the flag is and most importantly they know where Christina is... Times up for the Candor.

* * *

We all take a good laugh, girls all hot and bothered at the thought they lost. Shauna and Lauren both complaining that the girls will have to buy them dinner. Agian.

"Dude, I don't know how you did it but... You defiantly should have chosen Dauntless on your choosing day." Zeke says trying to hold back another laugh.

"Tell me about it." I say.

"You must be a spy or something." Lauren says her eyes over looking me. Great here we go again.

"Nope just a natural." I say.

"So how do we..." She says but I cut her off.

"No thanks, I'm good. Thanks for the game." I say my Good byes and start to head home, the day is finally ending and tommorrow is another day of boredum to face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy reading everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Glad everyone is enjoying this :)**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Sunday, day before Choosing Ceremony**

I find myself on the train again. Just couldn't help myself. Even back in Dauntless on my restless nights, or overwhelming days I would get on the train and ride for hours. I would hold on the rail and lean out of the cart letting the wind breeze through me, it was as if the wind was blowing all my problems away. A habit that even now after all that has happened, hasn't died out.

Tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony, and although I am not the main instructor I will be over looking the initiation. The instructor is non other than Tris herself. The thought of having a reason to see her and spend as much time with her as possible excites me. I haven't seen her in days. Damn Abnegation, you have to have a selfless reason to see and speak to a person. Especially when they are the opposite of sex.

I let out a loud sigh has we pass Amity. Although our stay there was short and sweet, we shared a lot of good, bad, even interesting memories there. One that comes to mind is my crazy Tris, on the peace serum. I laugh at the memory of her wanting so much affection, skipping around, and wanting to sniff the flowers. That was such a interesting night, frustrating at the time. I wanted nothing more than to be with her give her the affection she so craved for. But I never wanted it to be like that.. so I locked her in her room and checked on her hourly while taking care both our chores. Of course what was frustrating at the time, looking back I can't help but laugh at the memories. "That's why you like me! Because you're not very nice either! It makes more sense now." She had said, my lunatic girlfriend. She was so high on that stuff, took her five hours to get out of her system. And how thankful I was when it finally did pass.

Twenty minutes pass and I notice Dauntless compound coming up, how I wish I can just jump off and go back to my apartment. I wonder if anyone lives there? Than I notice a male figure standing at the tracks, fear creeps through me. I can't get caught on this damn Train. Abnegation, aren't allowed. But than I realized the figure belongs to and just like that relief passes through me as he runs and jumps onto the train.

"Tobias." Zeke greets holding his hand out. I notice he has a duffle bag hanging off his back.

"Zeke." I greet back taking his hand to shake.

"So we meet again." He says sliding down the back wall of the cart. I follow sitting next to him.

"Yea well nothing else to do. What's in the bag?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"Ha peace offerings my friend." He says pushing the bag my way. Is he for real? I love this guy!

"Seriously?" I ask starting to open the bag taking a look at the contents of the bag. There in the bag are the best things I loved so much... A small punching bag, some tape for my knuckles, a small hand held radio, a full change of black Dauntless clothing, and Dauntless badge. What? I look up at him confused at all the offerings.

"Alright so don't take this wrong. You see, I have this weird feeling like …. I don't know man that I know you, and I can trust you. Somehow we know eachother for years. I also feels like somethings aren't right somehow. That you might need a friend, a brother to help you. So the offerings I hope can show you can trust me." He says. I'm caught off guard, I never thought that he would feel the brotherly connection we always shared. Not to mention the need to help me, like he always did in the past. I know I can trust him. The question is, will he think I am insane? I decide to take my chances.

"Your right. Something is wrong... but I need you to promise to keep a open mind." He nods. "You see I come from another place where I did choose Dauntless, a time where you and I were really close. You were the first jumper into Dauntless in our initiate class." I continue to tell him about our experiences during our initiation, double dating, what ranks we both were, I even told him the job he has and where he lives with in the compound. When I saw that had his attention... I continued to tell him about Tris and Uriah's initiation, the war, falling in love with the best woman in the world, Shauna's injury, and those we lost in the war. I explained the G.P and the G.D and the experiments in the Bureau. I dreaded telling him about Uriah's death and the role I played in his death. Ending the story where I was in the morgue getting attacked after finding Tris dead. He remains silent during my confessions, in which I was so grateful for. I wanted nothing more than to get it all out in the open.

"Wow that is a lot to process." He says as we pass Abnegation. I don't tempt to jump off, I need all the help I can get. Even if it's just support. "So.. but Uriah, Tris, Marlene, Shauna... they are all here and fine?" I says in a asking tone. I nod my head, "David was starting to experiment with other roams, and Universes." I clued him in. "Nita and him made a deal, a trade... Nita gave him information and in return he created this." I says holding my hands up. "Another world, where everyone that was lost is back with us. No war ever took place. But Tris and I are somehow choose Abnegation. No one knows the truth but Nita and I." I look at him, and he has the same dumbfounded look that he had five minutes ago. Total fucking shock.

"So are you and Tris dealing with all of this?" He asks. Very good question.

"She knows something is going on... Something big, but I haven't..." I let out a sigh. "What if she thinks I'm insane? What if she doesn't believe me, wants nothing to do with me?" I ask him the questions that continue to run through my head every time I think about telling her everything.

"Look bro, I know this is all fucked up right now but it sounds like you and Tris have a whole other kind of connection. You have to believe in that connection and in her. Expect her to freak out, and keep in mind she is allowed to. This is a lot to swallow, even for me and I'm just a by standard... This has more to do with her than anyone else. Shit might hit the fan, you might have to prove yourself. Than once things settle we can all deal with this together." He just gave me the best brotherly advice he ever gave me when it comes to relationships." I nod agreeing with him.

"So tell me... what's with you and Lauren?" I ask. It isn't right that he is with her and not with Shauna. Him and Shauna are a perfect package deal, any one is lucky to have what they have.

"What you mean? Lauren's my girlfriend." I says confused by my question.

"Yea I get that but... it's just. What happened with Shauna?" I ask.

"Shauna?" He says confused.

"Yea, you guys are so good for each other. You both loved each other unconditionally. What happened?" I press on.

"Lauren and I, it just works. Physically. She knows me in and out and I know her in and out. Neither one of us want to fix what's not broken." He explains.

"So what you are telling me is that, it's more sexual thing?" I ask. It makes sense Zeke sexual drive was always high to begin with. The man can take anything subject and turn it dirty. He nods his answering me.

"But Shauna she loved you so much during initiation. I remember she would see you with those other girls... She would be really upset. I remember we would train while you were out on dates. I kept telling her to hold on, to tell you how she felt." Than it hit me... this time around I wasn't there to continue to encourage her. Shit. She gave up. Yup it just keeps piling up.

"She did? Does? But she never." He pauses for a minute taking it sink in. "Maybe that's why she never really dated anyone? Maybe that's why she always exits or looks awkward when me and Lauren are affectionate in public. Shit. I just thought that she didn't like Public display." He says running a hand through his hair.

"So you getting ready for the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow?" Zeke asks changing the subject.

"Yea, I get to over look intiation, the instructor is Tris." I say excitement read all over my face.

" Ha Ha let me know how that goes. So she will be teaching the initiates and will you be teaching her a few pointers too." He says with a evil grin.

"Zeke." I warn him.

"What? Come on. You said you guys bang that one time. Ya need to catch up and all." He says laughing. I smack his shoulder, laughing myself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Reading everyone!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Choosing Day**

 **Chapter 14**

I wake up to my alarm beeping, wishing that today I was somewhere else and in another role. I was only the transfer instructor for two years before the war broke out. A role that although many thought I was such a ASSHOLE, I really enjoyed.

Amar was my mentor and instructor when I first jumped into Dauntless, not only did he help my transition but he also recruited me into the role of instructor. I enjoyed teaching the new transfers and at the same time being able to torture them. Sure at the end of the day no one knew the real me, I was known as the ASSHOLE Four and nothing else. But I liked it. Tobias Eaton was dead and forgotten back in Abnegation, while Four was alive and kicking ass.

I would imagine that if a Candor smart talks to me here, odds are I won't be able to tell her to keep her mouth shut. Ugh this is going to be a long day. The thought of needing to be Tobias the leader in trainer has no appeal to me. The only appeal to even over seeing the training this year, is having the excuse to spend more time with Tris.

Tris, it has been days since I have seen her. I know I could have easily gone to her house to see her. But at the same time wanting to give her space. I don't want to make her feel like I cowarding her or anything. She did after all end her courtship with Robert for me. What if she didn't? What if she couldn't bring herself to end it between them? The answer to that question terrifies me. I don't know if I could handle the possibilities of loosing her to Robert. I guess I will find out soon enough.

The choosing ceremony will start in two hours. Just enough time to shave, change, and grab a fast breakfast before heading over. I hate the thought of having to sit through another ceremony. Not to mention having Marcus standing presenting his speech, wanting nothing more than to smack his grin off his face. Of course, what comes after the ceremony. As Abnegation members we are the ones to stay behind and clean up the auditorium, and than begin training the initiates. Yes, this will be a very long day.

Choosing day, the only day you will see all fractions come together in one place at one time. It's than you can realize how small numbers we are as a city. As the rainbow of colors approach the building, blue is represented for Erudite, black is Dauntless, white and black for Candor, red, yellow, and green is Amity, and than there is gray for Abnegation. What a odd site to see at once?

As we all pail in the building... Abnegation are ones to give up spots in the elevator, we take the stairs in stead. For once, something I can agree with. Confinement is still a issue for me, I have no problems claiming the twelve flights of stairs. Although there are some I question if they will make the claim.

As I enter the large room, you see all fractions sitting together in their sections. Each fraction given the first row of their section for the intiates that choose to transfer in or stay in their fraction. The only ones that can sit in that role are the instructors and their leader in training that will be over seeing that initiation. I gladly take my rightful seat next to Tris, not wanting to spend another second with out her next to me. As I make my way down, I spot Andrew and Natalie Prior both giving me a traditional greeting nodding of the head. I need to ask Zeke about that aspirin the next time I see him.

"Good morning Beatrice." I greet her before taking my seat next to her.

"Good morning in deed, Tobias." She greets back with her lovely smile. She turns slightly in her seat towards me. "I take it your weekend was spent well?" She asks.

"Yes, very well. Thank you." I say in a teasing tone. "How was your Friday night with Robert?" I ask. I know I shouldn't feel jealous, I know in the end her heart will belong to me. But I can't help but feel the jealousy. I wanted to walk her home, to have supper with her, to give help her with the clean up duties, and to give her a kiss Good night.

"As well can be expected." She says nodding. I wonder is that means that she did break her courtship with him. As if she can read my mind, leans in towards me. I look around the room to see if anyone takes notice. They don't. I lean in further as she brings her lips to my ear. "I told Robert that it wasn't working out. That my heart belongs to someone else." Those words sent warm thrills through me. She broke it off with him, for me. She does want me and only me.

"How is Erica?" She says with a shrug. Did she think I wanted both of them? That I wouldn't want her or something?

"I wouldn't know... I haven't seen her since Friday. Since I told her it was over." I replied. That moment I noticed the wide smile Beatrice wore, even though she tried to hide it. I smiled back at her, showing that I was pleased with our choice. We choose each other.

We notice the room going quite as Marcus takes his place on the stage behind all the fraction bowls.

"Today is the day you no longer dependents to your parents. But are individual in our society -" I know this speech, I wrote this speech. No one wants to listen to him, especially me. I decide to tone out Marcus' words and focus on the feel of Tris' arm almost touching mine. Only allowing myself to catch a word or two here and there, already knowing what part of the speech he is at. Only when he gets to the part of calling out names do I allow myself to pay attention. By the end of the ceremony and all the blood as been spilled, I have counted five initiates that has joined us.

Three initiates are originally Abnegation, the other two are transfers one from Amity and the other from Erudite. Erudite? That's a first. Three girls and two boys, that works.

Sara, Joseph, and Christopher are our Abnegation born initiates.

Carly is from Erudite and Joanna is from Amity.

So like every year we prepared two dorms but really only in need of one. But we are Abnegation, boys and girls will have their own dorms. Unless you are blood related or married, you are not permitted to sharing a roof with the opposite of sex.

Unlike Dauntless they have both sex's share living space, bathrooms, and showers.

We wait, stay seated patiently as the room clears out of the other fractions. I have to remind myself to keep a pleasant tone and face. This isn't Dauntless after all. I also have to let Tris take the lead on all of this, I'm only here to observe and assist. Glancing down the row Sara, Christopher, and Joseph all look relax. They are aware of our customs already, understanding that we will remain seated until the room only holds Abnegation members. Mean while Carly and Joanna both have wondering eyes at those that are making their way out the room while we remain seated.

Tris stands once the last person from another fraction exist. She takes a deep breath, keeping a smile on her face.

"Welcome back for those that stayed with in this fraction. Those that transferred into our fraction, we Welcome you Home. We thank you for your selfless life you have choose to live. For our born initiates most if not all information will be a refreshment, verses for those those of you that has just transferred please pay close attention... we may choose to live simple, selfless life but we do feel very strongly with our way of life. There is nothing more fulfilling in life than the life of helping others. In this fraction we strive in placing other needs ahead of our own." Tris takes a deep breath and lets it out. I know this must be difficult for her. She, herself always thought she never belonged in this fraction, that she wasn't selfless enough for Abnegation. The initiates stop staring at Tris and turn noticing the other members of Abnegation begin cleaning the room we are in.

Tris clears her throat and begins again. "My name is Beatrice Prior. When I am not training initiates, I fulfill my role as managing the Volunteer sector." Tris glances at me with a smile. "This is Tobias Eaton , our leader in training. He will be overseeing out training the next twelve weeks." I stand up and make my way to stand next to Tris. I wave and greet with the traditional Abnegation greeting. I hear what sounded like a Wa from the Amity girl, Joanna. Choosing to ignore that comment, I claim my seat once again and allow Tris to continue.

"Our training is divided into three parts of training over the next twelve week span. First section of your training will cover Abnegation laws and regulations. The second, you will go through series of roles with in our fraction, you will train in each and ever one. Third section, you will choose your roles and begin working with in them. We believe that the more comfortable you are with in a role the more you will fulfill that role to the fullest. If during this section , you see your role you have choose isn't right for you, you will be given the chance to change it to a more fulfilling role." Tris says nodding her head, still keeping that grin plastered on her face.

"Tobias and I will be walking you to your dorms this evening. We have two dorms, one for each gender. Your homework for tonight... is to discuss and decide on schedules for both cleaning your dorms and cooking both breakfast and dinners. Since we are selfless fraction we do take turns con the domestic chores. Tomorrow both Tobias and I will come and retrieve you at ten in morning, where we will show you around out fraction after we will have lunch and study some regulations for an hour. Once you are dismissed you may go home and perform any duties that need to be done in the dorms and or you may begin to also Volunteer your time. Any questions?" Tris paused waiting for any response.

"Ok. Great. Follow us." She says as both Tris and I lead the five initiates out of the building and towards their temporary dorms.

This should be a interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

**Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 15**

I close the door to the male dorms behind me. It is exhausting acting polite and patient to initiates. I spent thirty minutes with them, showing them around their temporary home, giving them the basic rules, and bidding them goodnight.

I walk slowly next door to the female dorms, figuring I am not ready to separate myself for the night from Tris. I wait patiently, waiting for her to finish talking to the female initiates. How annoying and old this is going to get!

I remember when I took such pleasure when the initiates took in the understanding that they would be sharing living space not only with someone else but with the opposite of sex. Not to mention that the initiate dorms offer NO PRIVACY in any way. I also remember that sarcasm felt so pleasant coming off my tongue. I'm not even going to start with the threats I would make to those initiates. Yea being instructor Four was a lot more fun and enjoyable, than being leader ship in training Tobias.

The sound of a door opening and closing caught my attention. When I look the most breathtaking blonde woman appears to come out of the female dorms. The sight of her is all I need to remains me that all of this, the boredom, the tasteless food, and the annoying politeness is all worth it in the end. She is here. She is alive. She is with me. That's all that maters in the end of the day, there is nothing I would do or go through to make sure she continues that way.

It doesn't take long for her to notice me, I love that the sight of me brings such a wide smile to her face.

"Have you been waiting long?" She ask taking a step closer to where I am leaning against the wall of the dorms.

"Not really." I say. Every second away from you is too long. I really want to say. She nods. "May I have the pleasure of walking you home?" I ask her in hopes for yes.

"I would love that." She says, her smile getting even wider.

"What do you think of our initiates far?" She starts up conversation.

"Honestly? It will be a interesting few weeks ahead." That's the closes thing I can say to be nice about this whole thing. She nods looking down at the floor. "Something on your mind, Tris?" Damn I did it again. I keep slipping up on her name. Well it doesn't seem like she cares though.

"Tris?" She ask. Never mind, I take that back.

"It suits you better." I say with a small chuckle.

"I like it." She reply.

When we reach her door, I am once again torn with the feeling of not wanting to have distance separate us. What I would have to be married right now, than we will never have to worry about being separated.

"Would you like to come in? I have left overs from last night. Cooking for one, I always have left overs." She says.

"I would love that." I say starting up the three steps behind her.

Once inside I help her with her jacket, and than take mine off. I hang them both in the coat closet and follow her into the kitchen. I watch her retrieve the left overs from the fridge. One pot had potatoes, another with peas, and another with chicken. I don't ask nor do I hesitate to start helping heating up the items on the stove. She watch's me at first confused as to why I am just jumping in and doing my part. Something that a couple would probably do if they have been dating for a while. But Tris and I haven't even officially started to court. Well at least not here in Abnegation, that is.

"What is it?" I finally ask.

"You know you are the guest right?" She asks me, still watching me grab a wooden spoon to stir the potatoes.

"Is this bothering you? I want to help you?" I say finally glancing up at her. She shakes her head in response. No.

"You do know we are not officially courting?" She ask.

"Well maybe we should make it official." I smile answering her.

"Really? Is that something you want?" She ask. How can she even wonder that?

I place the wooden spoon down, reaching both my hands to grab her around the waist and pull her towards me. She smiles at this gesture. A gesture that would be frowned upon since we are not married.

"I want you now and forever. I want to make this official. Than when you are ready... I want to ask you to be my wife. I want you Beatrice Prior and no one else. I want to have and to hold, to grow up with you, and have a family." I vow to her, leaning down and kissing her forehead. I notice her breath is a little uneven.

"I'm glad, Tobias. I want you too." She says. I lean down again, this time softly brushing my lips with hers. But before the kiss can become anymore than that, she pulls away, and our eyes making contact. "But you still have your secrets." She points out.

"I do." I say breaking eye contact and looking down at my feet. "I just need to figure somethings out before I involve you. I promise it's not that I don't want to tell you." I try to explain, words failing me. She turns her attention back to the stove, moving the food around to avoid it to burn.

"I understand. I do. When you are ready, you know I will be here ready to listen." She says never once looking at me. I am grateful Tris knows how hard to push, and when to stop. I know I need to tell her, really. But the what if's is what holds me back, I just got her back. What if I scare her off?

While Tris serves us equal potions of the meal, I set the table with utensils and water cups. We sit and eat our meal in a comfortable silence. The only noise comes from our breathing and the clacking sound of our utensils meeting the dishes. Her voice echos in my head, "you still have your secrets." Will these secrets, the secretes of our past life together, hurt us in the long run. What if I am over thinking about all of this? Natalie and Andrew took the story very well. They never questioned my sanity. Why do I hesitate to tell their daughter? Their daughter that means everything to me... She is everything to me.

When the last bite has been eaten, I rise from my chair automatically. I take both our dishes and make my way to the sink, I feel my motions on auto drive. Walking to the sink, placing the dishes in the sink, turning on the water, grabbing the scrubber and filling it with dish soap. "You don't have to do those, Tobias. You are my guess." I hear Tris say, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You provided the mean, the least I can do is help out with the clean up." I say grabbing the now empty pot from the stove.

"Well if you insist on washing, than I shall dry." She smiles taking a hand towels and getting to work.

Such a domestic chore, yet it feels so right with Tris by my side. What I would have gave to share such a seamless chore with Tris in our other life. Something so normal, little things like this people take for granted. Sharing little moments, smiles, glances, not to mention the small brushes of our hands barely touching. Tris and I never got that chance, the chance to be a normal young couple. We never went on a normal date. So many normal we never had the chance to have. So many dreams we wanted that we knew were out of reach, even to dream was a form of torture.

I want her to know, want to be honest. When the last dish is done, I know it's time for a good night. But I don't want to leave. I spent to many nights with out her already. I have come so close to loosing her... to leave her voluntary, even for just the night is unbearable. But I know she needs her rest, as do I. I know that tomorrow will be brutal for the both of us. She has Abnegation laws and polices to go over. I have my patience to keep under control, luckily we don't have a Chasm in Abnegation. I also know that tomorrow night, I want to take her on a date. I want to tell her everything. I want to be honest and do this right.

"I should get going. We have a long day tomorrow." I say trying to keep the frown off my face.

"Yea, it will be interesting. Meet you outside the dorms at ten?" She nods.

"Yes. That sounds good. Tris?" I say.

"Yes, Tobias?" She asks.

"May I take you somewhere tomorrow night?" I ask her.

"Like on a date?" She asks with a smile creeping on her face.

"Yes. I know, I know we are Abnegation and.." She cuts me off before I can convince her.

"Tobias, I would love too." She says.

I reach out for her waist again pulling her body against mine, wrapping my arms around her tightly like if she was my anchor. "Til tomorrow than." I say. I lean down not able to help myself, needing to take possession of her lips. She doesn't hesitate, she kisses me back, meeting the same force of my lips. I feel her arms wrapping around my neck, one hand playing with my hair. She pulls me closer into her, letting passion consume us both. When air becomes a problem we pull back just enough to let our foreheads rest on each other's. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tris." I say, not able to stop smiling.

"Sweet dreams, Tobias." She says and I resiliently pull myself from her body and walk myself out, never looking back. I know if I look back there is nothing that will stop me from picking her up and taking her upstairs for the rest of the night.

"Sweet dreams, Tris." I say before closing the door behind me.

 **Comment below! Do you guys think Tobias will finally tell Tris EVERYTHING?!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I know there are a lot of questions about rather or not there will be a future war for Tobias and Tris. Honestly I haven't decided that just yet.. there are other things I am planning for our beloved characters. So I hope you all continue to enjoy this as I am writing it :) Take care and as always Happy reading!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 16**

Another morning in this gray world. I wake up earlier than what I have to, I change into sweats and make my way to my secondary bedroom, the bed in leaning against the wall and the all the furniture is pushed in a corner. In the middle of the room, hanging from the ceiling is the punching back that Zeke gave me. I spend thirty minutes punching the bag, never seeing the bag for what it really is. Instead my eyes and mind tells me the bag is Jeanine, Mathew, Caleb, David, Marcus, Edward, and Nita.

By the end of the session the muscles in my arms, and hands are stinging. The lack of exercise this body has lacked is showing. I make a mental note to start running in the middle of the night. I never know when I will need to be physically prepared. Sure I know the moves of combat, but this body lacks muscle and strength. Something I can't afford if and when it comes down to a fight. I push myself further, ignore the aches and stings.

It's when I hear the alarm go off, is when I stop. It's time to stretch my aching muscles, shave and shower.

When I am ready for the day I head down to the kitchen to prepare a tasteless breakfast. I decide on plain oatmeal and make a mental note to ask help from Zeke. Surely he can sneak me some seasonings of some kind. Even ketchup will do.

I smile at the memory of introducing the red sauce to Tris, on her first day at Dauntless. The look on her face was priceless. It was probably the same face I made when I first started to eat there. Everything was so foreign at first, not sure what to make of it all. Of course our first thought was rather I eat this and pay that it wont kill me or I can starve... both choices no good. I wanted to make things little easier for the girl that caught my eye. No one ever turned my head at first glance... or glance of any kind. All I knew was she had to be different in order to catch my eye, there for I wanted to help her any way shape or form. As time went on, I caught myself unable to turn away from her. She not only turned my head and caught my eye but she captured my heart as well and without even trying. I didn't care the consequences for myself, I knew I had to help her, be with her.

I stand outside of the dorms waiting on Tris to arrive. I am just a silent partner when it comes to Abnegation initiation and a way I am very grateful for the silent part... Once stupid question from someone and I might end up using my Four mask and voice. Who knows what might come out of my mouth?

"Good morning, Tobias." The words comes from the most perfect soothing voice I have ever heard. When I lift my head, I see her taking the last few steps that distance us.

"Good morning, Beatrice." As much as I love using the name Tris, and she too likes the nickname, in front of others I must use her real name. Living in Abnegation after all.

"Sleep well?" She ask, I notice a hint of red tints her cheeks. Mmm interesting, need to make a mental note to ask about that one later. Well maybe.

"Very well, thank you. I trust you slept well?" I ask in return watching the redness darken on her cheeks. "Wow I guess you did." I commented.

"Umm very interesting dreams in deed." She admits.

"And am I apart of this interesting dreams?" Wow those cheeks got even darker.. Is that even possible?Guess I got my answer.

"We should get them. You get the men and I get the women." She says making her way to the women's dorm.

"At your service. But this discussion on dreams isn't finished just to let you know." I tease taking a step towards the men's dorms.

"Oh yes it is." She says while letting out a laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that." I respond still walking to my new destination.

We all sit a conference room, in the room there is a dry erase boards and a large oval shape table with chairs. We all take our seats genders taking sides of the table. Tris is the only one still standing, taking her spot next to the dry erase board. Tris covers the basics table manners, greeting, and dealing with the opposite of sex. Although we have three initiates that are Abnegation born we still have Carly and Joanna that are from other factions and they need to know and understand our way of life. It's also a way to refresh the Abnegation born, they are not children anymore and will be held accountable for their actions.

As decided before Tris and I will show the initiates around the sector before taking them to the dinning hall for lunch. Once released at lunch we will hold them accountable to finding their way around the sector, of course if they need little more guidance we will be more than happy to show them again.

Tris and I take a seat next to each other at one of the table not too far from the initiates. They watch us at first serving each other, bowing our heads and than thanking each other for thee company before even thinking about picking up our utensils.

"So what do you think?" Tris ask me when she sees that I glanced up at the initiates.

"I think everything is going smoothly so far." Which is my honest answer. "So that dream you had. May I ask what I was doing? Must have been something good to make you blush so dark." I ask teasingly. I feel her leg nudging my leg, signaling to stop. Her cheeks once again darkening red. "Interesting." I laugh.

"Later. Tonight." She says never looking up at me.

"Tonight, I'll hold you to it. I have to ask, would you like me to make that dream come true?" I watch her face as it becomes even redder no longer just her cheeks. WOW!

"Tobias, please." She says pleading with me to change the subject.

"I apologize, of course. Just let me know if you need any help with that dream." I laugh, I just couldn't help myself. I hear her let out a frustrated moan, letting me know if I don't stop I might get into trouble tonight. I wonder what kind of trouble.

Just than I hear, "Well Good morning, Tobias," coming from right next to me. I turn already knowing to whom that annoying voice belonged to and wish it would go away.

"Erica." I greet, not bothering with the Abnegation standard greeting. She doesn't wait for a invitation, she takes a seat next to me. Once again forcing me in the middle of her and Tris. I really have to start to remind myself to bring my own lunch to avoid this situation again. Which is getting old. I feel Tris stiffen next to me looking around and hoping no one takes notice of our situation.

"What is it Erica?" I ask her not bothering to serve her like I know I should. Tris nudges me with her elbow, reminding me that we are being closely watched by our intestate. Damn!

I take the serving platters and begin to serve Erica her potions of the meal, than bowing my head and thank her for her company. Such a joke.

"I just saw you and wanted to have lunch with you for old time sake. Hello there Beatrice... oh are you going by Tris again." She says glancing at Tris.

"Excuse me?" Tris asks, confused by Erica's comments.

"Oh I'm sorry, have Tobias not told you everything yet. Such a shame, never thought he would keep things from you. Pitty." She says glancing down at her meal beginning to choose where to start.

"Erica, can we please be civil? At least in the public eye." I ask her.

"And why would I do that? This isn't a world I grow up in, factions doesn't even exist anymore." Than she leans in slowly so I am the only one that hears her words. "I hope David breaks us out of here and soon, I would love to see Tris back on the table in the morgue." She watches my expression as I take in her words. She knows I can't react, not now and not here.

"For your sake. I would wish David to forget about us and leave us here. Remember who I really am... Four will not hold back for one moment, and will not care rather or not you are male or female. I promise you a world of pain, if and when we merge back." I say not resisting my Four mask and voice. "Tobias, I think you need to excuse yourself." Tris says, taking note of what is playing right next to her. But I will not leave her alone with Erica/Nita, something that will never happen.

"I'm fine." I say straightening up.

"Really, because the initiates are watching you about to loose it on a woman." She reminds me of our audience. I take a deep breath to calm myself and nod, not trusting my words. We spend the rest of lunch trying to ignore the girl that is still sitting next to me. Wishing that she would grow bored, stand and leave. Something that never happens. When I see Tris finishes up her meal, I don't hesitate to follow her out of the dinning room. I stay glued to her side to make sure she is safe from Erica/ Nita. It's obvious to me, Erica/ Nita is bored and want to play with fire.

Still seeing red, I don't take notice where we are going until Tris finally stops and turns to look at me.

"What in the world was that, Tobias?" Tris asks me almost matching my own emotions.

I run my hands through my hair turning around needing a moment to collect myself. It's than I notice that we are the in the factionless sector of the city. We stand between two broken building, it provides us the perfect cover so we can't be seen.

"Tris, I'm sorry about Erica. I didn't know she would pull that kind of-" Tris doesn't give me a chance to finish, she cuts me off asking her own questions about what she over heard.

"What was that about me in a morgue? And how is she aware that you call me Tris?" She starts to question but never stopping to let me even think of an answer. " Who is David? What does she mean by the factions don't exist any more?" The questions seem like a endless stream, the wiggling of Tris' finger continues to dance in front of me... Tris curiosity always have gotten the best of her especially when she was angry with me. I have no choice but to let her get it out before I can even begin to speak. "How is it that she knows your secrets, yet I have no clue to what they are?" She finally asks the last question. Her breaths are heavy and fast, the lack of information is making her so frustrated.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I promise, I had planed to tell you everything tonight. It's a really long story, confusing and crazy story. Please just be patient just little while longer, you have all your answers tonight." I raise both of my hands in signaling my surrounded to her. She takes in my surrounded and I can slowly see her breathing returning back to normal. I slowly and cautiously lower my hands to her waist, slowly pulling her into me. She doesn't resist my actions, instead she wraps her arms around me as well leaning her head into my chest. I love having her in my arms, the warmth of her body, the tight embrace, I know here and now she is safe and alive in my arms.

"Tris, I know this is overwhelming. Please never dault my loyalties to you." I say to her trying to comfort her further.

"It's just I hate she knows things I don't when it comes to you. Like you trust her and not me." She say.

"That is absurd I will and never could trust Erica and after tonight you will understand why that is. She is just trying to get a rise out of us." I glance down at my watch noticing we have ten minutes before we have to be back in the conference room. "I hate to say this, but we have to go. We have ten minutes." I say already hating the words that came out of my mouth. She nods but before I will release her I lean down and kiss her tenderly and passionately, hoping that she will understand with this kiss my true feelings that I have for her.

We spend the rest of the after noon, spending more time on the expectation on courting, families, and living environements. It's strange in Dauntless no one judged or cared how you lived or acted with your life, as long as you protected your self and or didn't kill anyone at the end of the day. Here I'm surprise they don't tell you when and where to go to the rest rooms. The need to escape with Tris and run back to Dauntless is growing more and more into a need every minute I think about it.

Once class was dismissed, we bid the initiates a farewell for the evening. I wait until the last initiate has made their way out of the room before confronting Tris.

"Hey, I'm going to run an errand for tonight real quick. Can I come get you in about an hour?" I ask her.

"Um that sounds great. Can I bring anything?" She ask finally giving me a smile.

"Just yourself. I got everything else covered." I say in a teasing tone.

"Than I will see you in an hour." She says smiling.

I race home, grabing the left over chicken and bread. I make sandwichs for us and wrapping them, than I grab a coupld of bottle waters and apples. I run upstairs grabing a blanket and a backbag to pack all our food and blanket for the evening. My hands shake with nerves running through me, I keep remainding myself it's just Tris. But it isn't just Tris, it's her. She is everything to me. I want this night to go as perfect and smooth as possible. I take a deep breath before reaching for the handle to the front door. It's now or never.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there! So this is a extra long Chapter :) just couldn't stop writing.. let me know what you guys think! Enjoy and of course Happy Reading!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 17**

It doesn't take long for Tris to answer the door, once I have knocked. Once she opens the door, I can tell she is really excited to see me by the wide smile she has on her face. As she steps out of her house she greets me, Abnegation style of course.

"So where are we headed?" Tris ask.

"It's a surprise." I say with a smirk. "Do you trust me?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do." She answers the smile never leaving her face.

I look around to make sure no one is watching us and I take her hand in mine and lead the way. I asked Natalie days ago about the meadows. From what I gather, the Meadows is a special place where Caleb, Tris and I spent a lot of out child hood playing. After my mom died, Natalie said that's when she introduced us to it. It was a empty field where she could allow us to be kids. We would spend hours running, hiding, and laughing. We were free to be typical kids. I wish their reality was the true reality. A reality where I grew up with my neighbors kids, where we shared the good and the bad even if it was for a little while.

My reality was not so pleasant. It mostly consist of hearing the screams and beating of my mother being beaten by the hands of my father. Than when she faked her death, he turned his anger out on me. So my child hood was consist of belts, closets, anger, and not to mention the clean ups of the after maths of those episodes. My child hood forced me to grow up too fast and never having an ounce of enjoyment. The happiest day of my life was the day of my Choosing Ceremony, choosing to leave Abnegation and it's nightmares behind me for good. Or so I thought.

I follow Natalie's direction to a "T", walking down every path and turn as she told me. As we get closer I notice Tris' excitement growing. The smile she wears becomes more and more wider, the sparkle in her eyes are becoming more apparent. "The Meadows?!" She confirms.

"Where else to start something special, than the place that we hold so special to us already." I say. Wow can I sound anymore cheesier.

"We did have a lot of fun here, didn't we?" She says. All I can do is nod in return. I wish I had a glimpse of that life.

We make way to the big oak tree, and I dig into the back bag for the blanket to lay it out for us. I than pull out one single candle and light it. Tris takes a seat next to me, surprise all over her face.

"What is it?" I say with a small laugh escaping me.

"Just surprised that you thought of all this, is all." She say.

"Why would that surprise you? I want you to know how special you truly are to me." Expressing myself.

"That or you are making sure I can't run away from you so easily." She says teasing me.

"Oh and why would I have to worry about that?" I say returning the same teasing manner.

"Because... you know that I know that I love for you to chase me." She says quickly standing up and making a run for it. She lets out a laughter that echos through the meadows and it becomes contagious. I quickly recover and prepare myself for the chase. My legs are much longer than hers giving me the advantage to catch up to her with in no time at all. She stops swaying from side to side trying to dodge my arms that are held open and ready to catch her. I mirror her every move, there is no way she is getting away.

"Give up." I challenge her with a smirk.

"In your dreams." She reply finally making a move to run two steps to the right than out of no where making a quick turn and running the other way. I have always known that speed was always one of her best qualities. But unfortunate for her my longer arms and longs allow me to simply reach out and catch her. My arms easily making them selves at home around her waiste and lifting her off the ground.

"Ha... not so fast, you." I say laughing harder than I have in a long time.

"Nooo!" She says loudly with a uncontrollable laugh. She tries to wiggle her way out of my hold on her. But all that causes is for my balance to give way causing us both to go down to the floor with me on top of her. We continue laughing for what feels like minutes, than our eyes meet and silence takes over us. The feeling of electrical pull draws me further into her than I already am. Before I know it, our lips are crashing against each other, moving in a loving, and hungry dance. I slowly lick her bottom lip and she grants me access to her mouth and tongue. I try to make sure not to crush her with my weight by holding myself up with one of my forearms, leaving my other hand free to caress her face, her jaw, and her neck. Our bodies pressed so tightly against each other but neither of us complain, instead I hear a small moan coming from Tris. The sound of her enjoyment sends electrical shock waves through me causing an ache in my groin and my pants to fit tighter. I begin to fight the urges that surge through me, I want to continue, I want more of her, more of us. I also know that we need to stop before I can't stop. I know we need to talk, get all our secrets out in the open. We can't go there with so much lingering in the air. It isn't right. When it happens for us again, I want it to be like our first night. That night it was spontaneous and the passion that over wrote our sense completely. But we didn't hold anything back, we knew each other in and out. There were no secrets between us, no unspoken words to keep us from connecting.

As if Tris can feel my hesitation in my actions, her lips lowers to that sensitive spot under my ear and starting to nibble. My eye rolled back at the sensation, I find myself on the border about to loose control of all senses along with right and wrong. I slow our kisses down bringing her back down to reality with me.

"I hate to say this, but we need to stop and talk." I say, resting my forehead on hers as I look into her eyes.

"Your right." She says swallowing hard, I can see her inner battle to take control back.

I slowly get off of her, pulling her up with me. Already regretting the choice to stop, my body cold to the sudden lost of her warmth. I take her hand and tow her back to the blanket, taking slow breaths trying to remain in control. I help lower her down like a gentleman and than take my spot across from her.

"I brought some sandwich if you are hungry." I say pulling the food and water out of the bag, pleased at the non sensual task at hand.

"Wow you really thought of everything." She comments taking one sandwich and beginning to unwrap it.

"Wasn't sure how long we would be out here, didn't want you going hungry." I say.

"So you want to tell me what's been going on?" She says. No I really don't, I want you remember how we were. I want you to understand how deep my love runs for you. How watching you dead on the table of the morgue killed me. How the first time seeing you back here in Abnegation alive made me feel. How do I get this all out with out scaring her. Than I am reminded...

"Can I ask you something first?" I ask her.

"Of course." She says with a smile before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"The sculpture you made, the couple... where did it come from?" I ask.

"Like I said it was a dream that I had. Couldn't get the image of this couple out of my head. I still can't." She says looking down.

"What kind of dream?" I ask.

"Nothing particular. It was like images, this man and woman in embraces. Never seeing their faces, just the way they encircled themselves in their arms. Holding on tightly like at any minute they might loose each other. It was so breathtaking and imatate. I don't know. I never seen a love so passionate like that. I guess." She says. I nod, her observation is spot on. We always held on to each other, never knowing when and if we would loose each other. Wanting every embrace, ever touch to mean something just encase it was our last. Emotions pull me in every direction taking in her words and the true meaning it truly was for me. The lose I went through with her numerous of times, and than the final lose of her. I squeeze me eyes tightly, running my hands through my hair. Emotions overwhelming me, threatening to take me over. I take another deep breath trying to calm myself. I need to tell her once and for all. Even if it risk her thinking I am crazy. Hell maybe I am.

"Tris, can you promise me something?" I ask her. She nods waiting for me. "I need you to promise me that you will keep a open mind about what I am about to tell you. Let me get it all out. Please." I ask her.

"I'm here, Tobias. You can't scare me away." She says reaching out to take my hand giving it a comfort squeeze.

"What if that couple was real? In another world... another Universe. What if I told you that couple was us?" I take a breath, thankful she stays still, quiet and her hand remains in mine. "The world you know.. isn't my world. I spent my child hood back in Abnegation being hidden away from people, even at school I strayed away. Marcus feared people finding out the true Monster he was and is..." I turn to face the other direction and removing my shirt to show her my scars. I than hear her gasp, I than feel her fingers tracing each scar, without turning around I continue. "When I was sixteen, I had made the choice to leave Abnegation. I knew if I stayed in Abnegation, Marcus would never leave me alone. I would live my life in fear of him, living the life he wanted me to live... So on choosing day I choose Dauntless. I strived to successes in Dauntless for the perpous of proving my worth to myself along with the promise of never risking being factionless. I never wanted to risk the chance of seeing Marcus again. I was the first initiate of my class. I was no longer Tobias Eaton, the son of Marcus Eaton. But known as Four, the Dauntless Prology. I had four fears during my intiation, the lowest amount of fears on record. So Amar, my instructor named me Four. He was such a wonderful man, such a good friend to me when I needed it. I was honored to take on the name and leave my old one behind." I finally turn to look at her, Tris hasn't moved a muscle with her finger on my back. She has no expression. I stand, the feeling of needing movement in my bones taking over. I pace a few steps than turn and pace the other way. " I was happy, for two years... I was a transfer instructor, I loved intimidating and helping out the new transfers. When I wasn't doing that I was working in the control room, I was really good with computers. I had a few good friends that became more like family to me, and a small apartment to call my own. I thought I was happy, I thought I was complete. I wasn't looking for anything else, I didn't want anything else." I stop pacing, needing to watch her as I reveal the next part of my story... our story. "Until the day you jumped into Dauntless." She looked at me puzzled. I hold up a hand, hoping she will let me continue. Not wanting her curiosity interrupt me before I let everything out in the open. "You were the first jumper in your class, in Dauntless you have to jump off a roof into a whole. They don't tell you that you are jumping into a net at the bottom. My co-worker and I waited at the bottom to welcome the initiates. She was trying to get me to make a bet on what faction had enough balls to jump first. It was always a Dauntless born... but that year it was gray that flashed through the hole in the ceiling. When you hit the net your laughter echoed through out the cave. I remember reaching out, and I was instantly intrigued by you. The moment our hands touched this.. electrical shock went through me. I knew you were different. Something about you, that fire in your eyes." I take a deep breath to recollect my thoughts, if I allow myself I can get lost in that first moment and I know I can spend forever talking about it. I bend down, on the balls of my feet meeting her eyes. "You were so alive, you caught the eyes of many. Many wanted to be apart of that fire you carried, you made friends so fast and easily. Some were envious of that fire... they tried hard to bring you down. I was your instructor, I had to remain nonchalant. At least I tried to. But that didn't mean you didn't go unnoticed from the first second you landed in the net. That's all it took was a split second, just a second, and the unbreakable bond was made between us. It felt like this electrical pull... no mater what I tried just kept pulling me in. You struggled a little at first, but you were determined, and that pushed you to new limits. Your first day of training, you struggled the most... That night you went out with your peers and got your first Tattoo." She interrupts me

"The birds?" She says. I nod.

"Ravens. Three of them one for each family member you left behind. You said you never felt selfless enough for Abnegation. Which I always thought was absurd.. you are the most selfless person in Dauntless. I ever met. You stood up to a leader to defend a friend. Of course in return I was forced to throw knives at your head." I chuckle at the memory. "You were so mad at me, when I nicked your ear." Tris looked shocked at this revaluation. "I had no choice, Eric, our leader at the time would have never let you go without a scratch for opening your mouth to him in front of everyone." I continue to explain her initiation, including the night we played captured the flag, and the night that she was attacked. Tris for once is speechless. "After the attack you and I started to become closer, I wanted to open up to you. I wanted you know to the real me. Taking you into my fear landscapes was the best way to show you the real me. It allowed you to see me for me, without needing to really say the words. My four fears heights, confinement, murdering a innocent person, and the last was Marcus. You were there helping me over come each fear. You even stood up to Marcus... When it was over I took you to a place called the Chasm. It's a under ground river in Dauntless, but there is a private little spot that no one goes to. Any ways I took you there, and we had our first kiss. You were so hesitate at first, but than you grew bold and kissed me back with so much passion. We had to keep our relationship a secret, I was still your instructor for another week or so and we didn't want people to blame your ranking due to my favoritism. The minute the rankings were revealed and the celebrations began I stepped up to you, just expecting a hug. Instead you said you didn't care any more and you kissed in front of the whole cafeteria. Man the faces on some people..." I laugh thinking of that moment when we pulled away. "The next morning war started on Abnegation. Erudite had created a serum that was injected into the Dauntless members, basically we were walking zombies being told was to do. The only thing was we were told to kill. Although the only ones that weren't effected by the serum were Divergent." I continue explaining about the war, the moments that lead her to loose her mother. "She died saving you Tris, to her there was no other way. She loved you, she had to save you." I say trying to comfort Tris, when a tear fall from her eyes. I continued to tell her that she made her way back to Dauntless with her brother, father and Marcus. "Your father was shot in the process of getting to the control room. But even that didn't stop you. You were so brave walking into that control room, not knowing what you were walking into." I take a deep breath, I know I need and want to tell her everything... "When you found me in the control room, I had been injected with a special serum for Divergent. It made everything the opposite of what things really were. I thought I was trying to stop the simulation, instead I was continuing it. I thought you were enemy when you came in. I still don't understand how you figured it out. You and I fought good and hard, somehow you woke me up. Thank god for that. When I came to I was on top of you with a gun to your head. I hated myself so much... the one person I loved most in this world and I almost killed her." I run my hand through my hair trying to calm myself. The memory of hurting Tris is something that will hunt me to my grave.

"We made our way to Amity seeking out refugee until we can figure things out. It didn't last long of course." I continue to tell her about our escape from Amity and making out way into factionless. Telling her about my mother being alive and being a leader, followed by making our way back to Candor to reunite with the loyal Dauntless members, followed by the attack that was taken place on us. "You were so brave, but struggling at the same time. You wouldn't old a gun but you wouldn't stand down either. It's pushed me harder to protect you, something I never gave a second thought too. I would take a bullet for you if I had to." She looks at me with tears in her eyes taking in my words. I need her to know that I love her more than my own life, that I always have and will protect her. "We decided to take back Dauntless compound, but that night. The trackers switched on, causing three of our members to give us a message as they walk off the roof of Dauntless. The message was Jeanine Mathews asking for Divergent to surrounded to her or more would die. I knew what you would do the moment that happened. So selfless, and brave among other things. I tried to get you to stay with me, I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. But I was so exhausted and fell asleep. When I woke up you were gone, leaving me no choice I turned myself in to Erudite." I'm cut off by her words.

"Why? Why would you do that?" She ask.

"You die, I die." I explain simply. I go on telling her about her brother's involvement in it all. As well as my plans to get her out, and how Peter at the end helped me get her out in the end. "That was the night I vowed to you, that I would always be your family. That was the first night you told me you loved me." My heart melts at the memory. I decide to not tell her that I washed her feet. In Abnegation one of the traditional wedding ceremony involved in the washing of the feet while promising themselves to the one they love. I honestly don't even think she remembered that moment, she was so out of it. I never wanted to pressure her into anything. The moment was for me, a promise that I felt I had to make to her and myself... after everything we went through it felt right. Still does.

"Days later the remaining Dauntless teamed up with the factionless and we made a attack on Erudite. It thought you stayed home. You were so exhausted from all the testing and everything you had been through... but when we arrived you were already there. It turned out you had teamed up with Marcus to retrieve a file that was to be erased by Evelyn. The file was a video informing us about what was beyond the fence." I go on telling her about the following days, she was arrested for treason she made and found innocent. Than we planned to leave the city with our group of friends. I hated talking about the Bureau. But this was needed. I tell her about David and the lies he told us and mostly her. That he was involve with her mother. I continue to tell her about Nita and how I fell for her manipulations... I know I had excuses but at the end it didn't mater, I teamed up with her for the wrong reasons. In the end I was responsible for hurt and killing people. "I was lost, I believed what they were telling me. That I was damaged. I always thought that I was unworthy to be loved and I most importantly unworthy of you. It messed with me for a while. In the end I almost lost you too. Some how you found a way to forgive me, you told me I am worth being loved and deserved to be loved." I take a breath needing to get the rest out in the open. "That night we made love for the first time. I don't know how you knew that room was empty with a coach, but you did." I tell her about the plan we had to stop David from letting the memory serum on the city of Chicago and our separate mission we had to fulfill just in case. "I never wanted to leave you, Tris. We had plans, the moment I got back you and I were going to start our lives together. Start over. Maybe if I hadn't left. Maybe if I had place you first instead of Uriah's family. "I continue to ramble going over the final days. I bend down, on the balls of my feet again needing to look at her in the eyes when I tell her the end. "When I got to the Bureau, I knew something was wrong. Cara was waiting for us outside of the building when we build up and you were no where to be found. The moment she said that you went in instead of your trader brother..." I stop taking a breath, almost loosing it. "You looked so peaceful laying there, like you were sleeping. Christina went in with me but couldn't take it and left. I didn't want to leave you again I stayed behind. I just kept thinking maybe if I touched you, you would wake up for me. You were so cold but I couldn't walk away. Than someone grabbed me from behind and injected me in the neck with something. The last thing I remember was, I think it was David, saying that "You see, I win! Ready for another experiment, Four? I know I am. Enjoy having her while you can. Let's see if you can save her this time." Than I woke up in my office back here in Abnegation." I wipe the tears that have fallen from her eyes. "Tris, everyone seems to be back no mater what. Including your parents. But somethings are wrong... you were with Robert. I was with Erica." I can't help but wince at the thoughts we were with other people. "Tris, I realized that Erica is Nita. She made some kind of deal with David, she wanted me for herself and you out of the picture. I have spoken to your parents about all of this. They have been trying to help me make sense of all of this." As I am filling her in, I can see the shock on her face. She is overwhelmed... maybe even overloaded with all this. "Tris talk to me. Please."

Suddenly Tris lets go of my hand, her jaw wide open. She doesn't know what to do with all this information. She stands suddenly shifting her weight from side to side. "I have to go." She says turning to walk away from me.

"Tris, wait please. Talk to me." I plea grabbing her upper arm turning her around. "I love you, Tris. I just wanted to be honest with you."

"Tobias, thank you for telling me. But I have to go. I have to..." She doesn't finish her statement, she reaches for my hand that is holding her arm and untangling my fingers, turning and walking away. This time I don't try and stop her. I know she needs time to process everything. I know I have to respect her and give her the time. I just hope she understands how much I love her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there just a heads up with the Holidays approaching so fast I don't know if I will be releasing another update until after Christmas, I hope I do! Just encase I don't please everyone have a Merry Christmas and be safe! Happy reading everyone!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 18**

It broke my heart to see her walk away from me. I just spilled my guts out to her, told her everything that I have been holding back. Wasn't she the one who wanted to know everything? Wasn't she the one who told me she would be here no mater what? Why is so always so stubborn? Why does she always have to walk away from me, instead of talking to me? I pack our now ruined picnic up, grateful for the task. I'm going to need to keep myself busy for awhile, I guess. I decide the best thing for myself was not to stay at home, but to go to the one place that I found comfort best.

I raced home, changed and grabbed the badge that Zeke made me. In no time at all, I was on the train heading to the only home I knew. I didn't stop once I got to the compound, I jump from the train to the roof, than walk towards the edge of the roof and jumping into the net. It was strange the first time in forever I didn't panic about the height. Maybe certain things doesn't phase me anymore... after all the things I have been through, maybe heights is my least worry in the world.

I make my way out of the net, and walk through the dark hallway of Dauntless. I have one distillation on my mind, when I get there I open the door and make sure no one is in the room. Once with in the room I feel like I can breath. The training room, other than the Chasm was always my to go place in the compound. I take deep breaths, taking in the scents of salt, metal and sweat. Home. I see the table in front of the target, knives are spread out. I step up grabbing three knives, placing two in my back pocket and step up towards the target.

I spread my legs, and toss the knife in my hand. The memory of my in this very spot, doing the exact same thing comes to my mind. The only difference this time is that Tris isn't standing in front of the target. I breath in, aim, breath out, and let the knife fly through the air. No surprise the knife hits the center of the target. I do it again a second time, than a third. I'm so zoned out, focused that I never heard the door to the training room open and close. All I hear the clapping of one single set of hands behind me.

"I can total see why Tris trusted you to throw knives at her head now." Zeke said approaching me.

"Want to take her place." I ask challenging him.

"Mmm maybe not right now." He says extending his arm to pat me on the back. "How are you doing, Four?"

"Did you just call me, Four?" I ask. Never thinking how much I can miss that nickname.

"That is your Dauntless name is it not?" He asks. I nod, pleased to hear he did believe my story. That someone believed me. "You ok?"

"I told, Tris."

"Ha, and she didn't take it well?!" Zeke says not needing the confirmation. "Dude, just give her time. That... it's a lot to take in. To think that your memories aren't really the true memories or experience. Not to mention a whole other life that happened. Tris, she went through a lot... To it all. From her rights and wrongs and not be able to do anything about it. To carry that guilt. Let her deal, dude. That's all you can do." He says with sympathy.

"That's why I came here. Just needed to get away and breath until she can deal. Wait. How did you know I was here? Oh you were working in the-"

"Control room." He finished for me.

"Come on, Ill buy you a beer." He says placing his hand on my shoulder, towing me along to his apartment.

Once we enter Zeke's apartment, I make my way to the coach while Zeke retrieves a couple of beers from the fridge.

"So hows things with Lauren?" I ask when he hands me the beer.

"It's not." He says while taking swag of his.

"It's not?" I ask.

"Yea. After you and I talked, I started to take note of Shauna's actions. You were right, she cared more than what I thought. It never occurred to me that she would care about me. Never thought that the reason for her to be around wasn't for friendship or because we hung in the same group. It was because she wanted to be around me and my company. Rather we were together or not she wanted to be apart of my life." He admits taking another swag.

"So? You guys are?" I ask.

"I am taking her out for our first date on Friday." He confirms. I smile at the news.

"Really happy for both of you man. You guys are great together. Believe me." I gulp down my beer.

"I guess I have to believe you." He laughs.

We continue talking about Shauna, Lauren and Tris, other times we talk about how things with both initiations are going. By the time I have to head back, Zeke once again hands me another bag filled with goodies.

"Zeke, really?" I say.

"Hey it's not just for you." He says as I open the bag. I find he is right, the items are not just for me. There is a outfit for a woman and a badge that says Tris Prior. I look at him awe written all over my face.

"If you belong here man, so does she. Anytime. When she is ready." He says raising his beer to me. I smile pleased at his welcoming words for not just me but for both of us.

"Thanks man. That means a lot." I say. Taking a deeper look into the bag. Amazed at what I see next... Dauntless cake, a bottle of liquor and seasonings.

"How did you know?" I say a laugh escaping my mouth.

"Dude, if you lived in Dauntless and than having to go back to Abnegation... I can't imagine the small things that you are missing. Maybe even kill for." He say matter of factly.

"Isn't that the truth." I say giving him a brotherly hug. He walks me to the roof, just in time for the train.

I sit down my back against the wall, so many things that I have to think about in the upcoming days. I know I have to prepare myself for the unknown things in this world. Is Jeanine Mathews alive? Is she is, will create another war? Where's my mother in all of this? Will Tris ever come around? I stand up grabbing the hand rails to the door and lean out, feeling the wind hit my skin. It feels like with each burst of wind, takes stress with it.

Not before long, the train approach Abnegation. I know I have to go back to the selfless, polite life that I pretend to lead. I wonder if there will ever be a day where Tris and I will wake up in each others arms in Dauntless, like we were always meant to.

I step back and drop, I run a few feet before slowing down never loosing my balance. I hide in the shadows of the houses, to risk not being seen. I notice Tris' house is dark. Maybe she fell asleep.

When I reach my house, I notice there is a figure sitting on the steps of my front door. Adrenaline runs through me. I have been caught, red handed, I am still dressed in black with a bag hung behind me. But with every step I get closer, I start to calm down. Taking note that the figure is Tris.


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you all had a great Christmas! Thank you all for your awesome reviews! Happy Reading to all!  
**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 19**

Words can't explain the relief that came rushing over me... Realizing that it is Tris sitting on the steps to my house and not another Abnegation member. I am after all caring a large bag full of Dauntless cake, seasonings, women's clothing, and a fake badge for not just myself but Tris. Not to mention, I am still wearing all black. That would be bad if someone other than Tris saw me.

At first Tris doesn't seem to notice me a I slowly approach. She looks so sad as she is staring into nothingness. My heart aches knowing that I caused her so many emotions to crash on her. Then she looks up, her eyes grow wide at my appearance.

Compared to the normal baggy, three tone gray clothing I wear in Abnegation... My Dauntless clothing is more fitting to me body. I wear black jeans that fit well, tight black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Minus my missing tattoos, I am the normal me in these cloths. The normal "Four". I even have some muscle tone back from working out in the mornings.

I see her swallow hard while taking in my appearance. I completely understand her response. I remember the first time I saw her... The night I really saw her that is. She had spent the day shopping with Christina. She walked into the Pit with Christina, Will, and Al. The site of her in well fitting black clothing, while they hung just right to her curves and her breasts. It took all of my self control not to just walk up to her, throw her over my shoulder and lock her in my apartment with my self for a few hours.

Instead I slowly walked up to her, called her name and flirted with her. Or as I recall telling her "flirting with death." I remember the alcohol that I was drinking wasn't helping my self control or my judgments. I didn't care if anyone could hear me, I just leaned into her and told her "you look good, Tris." When she walked away from me I remember being picked up and thrown over Al's shoulder. I recall taking many deep breaths controlling my self, wanting nothing more than to go after Al. I wanted to punch him in the face, take Tris over my shoulder and run fast so no other man could have her.

"Hey." I say taking the last steps towards her.

"Hey." She says back to me. She stands up quickly, never meeting my eyes.

"Why don't you come in. We can talk more freely inside." I suggest. She nods as her response.

Stepping around her, I making my way up the three steps to the door and unlock it. I don't look back, I open the door and wait for her to walk in first. I than follow her in, closing and locking the door behind me. Once inside, I see her glancing around. Is she looking for clues? What does she expect to find? I walk towards the kitchen, figuring maybe tea will help calm both our nerves. She follows me this time.

"You're wearing Dauntless clothing." She observes.

I place the kettle of water on the stove and switching the burner on. I turn around to face her. I have nothing to hide, nor do I want to hide anything from her.

"Yea, I have reconnected with some of our old friends. Well, mostly Zeke. He got me the cloths and a badge. I went there to... I don't know, Tris. Talk to someone. Get my mind off of things." I say, rubbing the back of my neck. She nods.

"I'm sorry for running off like that. I.. I know that I promised you. I shouldn't have. It was just too much you know." She stops, takes a breath while shutting her eyes tightly close to collect herself. "I want to believe you-"

"Want to believe me?" I cut her off repeating her words. Does that mean she doesn't believe me? I feel although my stomach is sinking and my heart is breaking into pieces. Tris always had a open mind. She got Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite on her Aptitude test. She always believed me, no mater what.

"It's just, I remember everything about my life. Everything. And I don't recall anything you say. Tobias, it doesn't make any sense. To me." She says.

"Please, Tris. Have a open mind." I run my hands through my hair slowly spinning around the room. I walk a few steps in one direction and than back again. My body feels the tension running through it, and is looking for any kind of release. "Your own mother, your own father believe me. Why can't you?" I say the volume in my voice increasing by the second. I know that if I don't calm down soon, I will mess this up.

"Tobias, I just need sometime. I didn't want to leave things the way I did at the Meadows. I care about you too much. I want you to understand from my point of view that I...need...time." She takes a deep breath, placing pressure on the side of her face with both hands. "If it's true what you are saying... I murdered people, I have seen my parents die (both of them), not to mention Caleb (my own brother), than turning around and betraying you time after time again. Tobias, how am I suppose to react to all this? You want me to take the life where I have never held a gun, never killed anyone including my friends, never betrayed, told a lie, and make it total bullshit." She lets out a loud sigh. "I don't want this... Why could we just be a normal couple? Fall in love, get married, have a family, help others." She looks defeated by her words. I see fresh tears fall down her cheeks, and I reach slowly to wipe them away with both my hands as they cradle her face.

"Tris, Sweetheart, look at me." I beg her. She lifts her head to look at me. "You and I are Divergent" I see that the sound of the word Divergent gets her attention. "We are and will never be normal. I love you so much. I want nothing more than to marry you, and raise a family. But I will not do it holding this information from you. I want you to know me in and out. I want no secrets." I take a deep breath. I need to get this out, the right way. "Tris, I don't know how long we have. I don't even know if Jeanine Mathews if here along with us. What I do know is that I want to spend every waking and even sleeping moment with you by my side. I lost you... You were gone. I can't and won't loose you again. No mater what I have to do. You need the time? Take it. But I'm not just giving up on us. We have come to far, and lost too much. Please don't give up on us. I can't loose you. I won't survive it." I say with my own tears threatening to fall.

"I'm just one person, Tobias. I'm not worth it." Tris says, this time meeting my gaze.

"But you are worth it. You are worth it to me. You always have been and you always will be." I lean down and kiss her softly on her lips, feeling the extra charge that runs through me.

Just like that she breaks our kiss. "I have to go, I'm sorry." She says while she turns and leaves closing the door behind her. I have no idea how long I stand here watching the door. Wishing and praying that she would return back to me through it. But she never does. The door stays closed. The kettle squeals in protest to the heat, even then I have trouble moving away from this spot.

Be back tommorrow with another update :) Dont forget to leave your comments below!


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for the outstanding reviews being left! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and continue to leave comments please! Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 20**

It's has been over a week since I told Tris the truth. A week since I turned our worlds upside down, and there might not be a way to turn us right side up.

I feel as though I am stuck on auto pilot. I wake up, exercise, shower, shave, eat breakfast, go to training, after work I come home eat dinner and work out again before going to bed. Some nights I go to Dauntless for a change of pace, but mostly I stay close to home. ALONE.

Tris hasn't said much to be, other than the standard Abnegation greeting. If I am lucky she will include me in a discussion regarding the initiates. But that's if I am lucky, and even at that she still refuses to look at me in the eyes.

Every night before we part ways I always approach her after all initiates head to the dorms. I ask her if she would like me to walk her home. She just response with a no thank you, and that she isn't ready to talk yet. I nod and wish her a good night. Of course, what she doesn't know is that I always make sure she does get home safely. Call me a stalker. But I can't help but be protective of her. Images of her in the morgue haunt me if I am unsure that she is safe.

Tomorrow we we start hands on volunteering. For the next few weeks we will be walking the initiates through different positions we have to volunteer for. At least there is a change in my horizon. YAY.

Today is Sunday, my day off. I decide to go to the office and catch up on work that I have missed since I have been over seeing training with Tris. Tris. Damn, I can't give up on her. I love her with every fiber of my being.

I walk through the halls of the building. I say good morning to the few members that decided to come in today. But before I reach the door to my office I notice Marcus' office door is cracked open and the light is on. I step closely in hopes not to be seen. Marcus has always been selfish, always thought working on Sundays were a waste of his time. So who is in his office?

"A deal is a deal Marcus. I will keep my end of the bargain. Will you?" Sounds like a woman's voice, too familiar. Nita?

"What would you suggest? You know how stubborn my son can be. What's wrong not woman enough to lore him yourself?" Marcus fires back.

"It would have worked. Should have worked. If it wasn't for that pathetic, skinny, little bitch. So always have to get in my way." Nita says.

"Nita, why don't you deal with this your self, I don't see my best interest in this any longer." Nita? He said Nita, he knows who she is? "Why don't you make the best of this life? We aren't going anywhere. David himself has no power over us... Which means you are left powerless in this world." Marcus spits out. He knows about David? How much more does he know? What does he mean David has no power over us?

"You listen to me... David may not be able to do anything to us here. But that doesn't mean I still have no power myself. I for one will love to see what the council will do once they find out the true nature of their leader." Typical Nita.

"How dare you threaten me. No one will ever believe you. If you want Tobias for yourself, than I suggest you get to work. I will not eliminate Beatrice Prior for you. As mush as I don't want her near my son, I will not murder her for YOU." Marcus says slamming his fist on his desk. "If you want something done, I suggest you do it yourself."

"Fine. Stay out of my way." She says her footsteps start to become louder as she comes closer to the door. I panic, move fast to my office standing behind the door, leaving my door cracked open. Just in case. But no ones speaks, I hear Marcus' door close and I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

I run a hand through my hair, thinking what to do now. Should I risk talking to Marcus? He is a lair, he may not tell me the truth or all of it for that mater. Should I press Nita? They talked about eliminating Beatrice... My Tris. I need to protect her now more than ever. She is left defenseless, she doesn't have a gun, she doesn't know how to defend her self here. I can't just sit back and do nothing.

* * *

Once the train approaches Dauntless, it doesn't surprise me that Zeke is already waiting for me on the roof of the compound. He must have been working in the control room and saw me jump onto the train. He wastes no time to approach me as soon as I land on my feet.

"Aw you miss me already, Four?" He says patting my back.

"Yea tons. Listen I need fire power and I need it fast. Tris has been placed on a hit list." The moment the words come out of my mouth I see Zeke's face change. His skin tone turn slightly paler than normal, and his eyes turn hard.

"What ever you need, Four." He says nodding and starting into the compound. He waste no time and head to his apartment. When we enter Shauna is siting on the couch with a cup of coffee. This doesn't surprise me anymore. Shauna and Zeke have been hanging out a lot together now since Zeke has manned up and come out with his true feelings to her.

"Hey, Four. How are you?" She says with our smile, but than the smile fades when she takes in our expressions. "Whats going on?"

"Tris has been place on a hit list. Four needs fire power and now." Zeke explains for me. Relief that I don't have to say the words washes over me. Zeke walks to the bedroom, leaving me and Shauna alone. She looks up at me her lips pressing into a straight line, I can almost see the wheels in her brains moving. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No, no thank you. I can't stay long this time." She nods, understanding.

"Four, I want you to know we are here for you. Anything, any way, we are here for Tris too ok. Your not in this alone. If we need to Abnegation to help, or even bring her here. We can hide her, we can protect her together." She says.

"Thank you Shauna. You and Zeke... have always been there for me. Even when I didn't need it. I don't know what I did to ever deserve such great friends." I say.

"Hey that's what family is for right?" She takes a deep breath. I know that look, she is pondering on a question. "Are are things with Tris these days? Hows she come around?" I shake my head, no.

"I can't understand how her family, my closest friends believe me. Yet the woman that I have the closest bond to can't believe me at all." I confess.

"Four, I don't think it's the who she doesn't believe but more like that what she doesn't want to believe," She says, loosing me even more.

"HUH?" Is all I can get out.

"If she didn't truly believe and care about you... She wouldn't have gone to your house in the middle of the night. She would have just left it like that in the meadows. But she does. I think it's the what.. she doesn't want to believe. Four, Tris sounds like a very selfless, put others first, kinda girl. She probably couldn't hurt a fly. And here you are saying she has been through a WAR! That she has had to hurt and kill and make last minute choices that effect others lives. That's something that isn't easy to swallow. Zeke and I on the other hand are Dauntless, trained for war and protect. We get there are times where you have to make last second choices that may or may not effect others lives." She explains.

"I never thought of it that way. Thank you." She nods her welcomes in return.

I see the bedroom door open, and Zeke walks back to us. "Alright man, here you go. Two hand guns and ammo. Have you thought about teaching Tris self defense?" Zeke asks while handing me one of the guns. I quickly take it, never second guessing, and sliding it in my pants behind my back. I take the bag he hands me that holds the other gun along with more ammo.

"I thought about it. Maybe once I can get her to talk to me." I say.

"Well I agree with Shauna. We are family and we are here for both of you. Need anything let us know. Even if we need to hide her here, or go there we will." Zeke says patting my shoulder once again.

"Thank you, both of you. I better be going." I say heading out of the apartment and closing the door behind me. I head towards the train, keeping my head down. Not wanting anyone to know that I don't belong here.

A all too familiar voice gets my attention. "You can rather hang from the railing and I will forgive your cowardess, let go and die, or give up and become factionless." I hear him say as I get closer to the voice. I notice it is near the Chasm and sure enough I see a male hanging off the rails and Eric tanting the intiates. Damn it! Why couldn't he stay dead? I leave before anyone could notice me, making it just in time to claim onto the train and head back to Abnegation.


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Reading! Keep up with the great reviews :)**

 **Chapter 21**

I swear my feet have a mind of their own. The moment they land on the ground, they start walking in the path of Tris' house. As much as I want to give her the space she needs, I can't leave her defenseless. She needs to be ready for what is to come. Nita will never back down until her opponent is gone. As eliminating Tris would make me want Nita even more... She really is sick in the damn head. Why can't she see that Tris is what grounds me? If I was to loose Tris again, there will be no stopping me and the rage that I will carry. She will learn to fear me, the true me, if I was to loose Tris.

My legs never stop to let me think what to say. They walk straight up to the door, practically skipping up the three step to the door. I raise my hand and knock three times, I hear scrambling inside. I know she is home. I knock again. More thuds. Am I too late? I try to calm myself. Could be that she still is stubborn and doesn't want to see me yet. I look down and realize I am still wearing black. Black in daylight, where anyone can see me.

"Tris, come on I need to talk to you. Open up." I say loudly.

"Tobias, I really am not in the mood to talk right now." She says loudly.

"Tris, unless you want me to break this door down. I suggest you open it. It's important. I am not going anywhere til you listen to me." I threaten hoping I am not pushing her too much.

A few seconds pass and I prepare myself to kick the door down, she will listen to me. One way or another. It all happens at once, the door swings open, causing me to loose my balance as my leg swings into nothing with full force. That's right, Tobias. What a way to make a entrance, falling flat on my face.

"Ouch." I say not sure exactly what hurts seeing that I did have one leg on the ground while the other was flying in the air. I hear laughter coming from Tris' mouth and I look up. Her face is tomato red, her lips are pressing into a line trying to hide her smile and laughter. She than tried even harder by raising her hand to cover her mouth but her body shaking is a dead giveaway.

"So glad I can the comedian for you. I say letting out a laughter of my own. I can't help it that was a fucked up way to enter her house.

"Serves you right, trying to kick down my door." She says still laughing while wiping the tears that fall from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Thanks." I say finally able to get up and close the door behind me. "Tris, we need to talk." All serious now.

"No." She says turning around and heading for her kitchen.

"Tris, love, listen to me. You don't want to believe me. I get that. But please take this." I say. Reaching into the bag and pulling out the gun. Her eyes are shocked at my offer.

"You have been placed on a hit list, Erica... Nita... what ever you want to call her. She wants you eliminated. I over heard her talking to Marcus about it. She won't stop until..." She cuts me off.

"Til I'm dead." She finishes for me. She bites her lower lip, and closes her eyes tightly wishing for all of this to go away.

"Tobias, you know I can't." She says.

"Tris, you have two options. Rather one I train you to defend yourself. OR two I never let you out of my site. But keep in mind even if you pick option one, I will still worry about you there for option two will be placed automatically by me. I'm not leaving you this time." I say. This time our eyes meet, and I try to express what I am feeling through my eyes. Love, worry, devotion, loyalty and even pleading.

"You're not going to drop this, are you?" She ask. Noding her head.

"Not a chance." I say taking a closer step towards her. It's been more than a week since I have had her safe in my arms and with the threat at hand... I want nothing more. To feel her warmth, safe and alive. I slowly and cautiously place my hand on her waist, she doesn't protest. Than choosing to take another chance I slowly pull her towards me, pressing our bodies together. She still doesn't protest. I wrap my arms around her body tightly and I feel her relax in my arms. She leans her head into my chest, and her arms snake it's way around me. I let out a deep breath that didn't know I was holding.

"Tobias, I-" She begins to say but I cut her off shushing her silent. "Tobias, I can't do this. I'm sorry." She says.

"Tris, please. Stop shutting me out. Baby, I love you so much. Please can't we talk about this. Figure it out together." Why can't she let me in, let me help her come to terms with her inner demons. This is killing me.

"Tobias, I love you too. That's why we can't." She says. Alright now she lost me. "Tobias, think about what you told me... We love each other but we... I continue to hurt you. You and countless of other people. I can't believe that. My mind won't except that. I have to hope that I am better than that." She says shaking her head. My heart breaks even more than what I thought could be possible. I run my hand through my hair. What should I do? What can I do? I can't keep this up, can't keep torturing myself. But I need to keep her safe. I need to do what ever I can. But how can I? She won't let me. I am still holding her gun in my hand. I bang it loudly on the kitchen counter.

"Take that everywhere you go. No mater what. Ok?" I show her quickly how to use it. The safely, aim, pull the trigger. When she nods, I place the gun back on the counter this time I don't bang it. I turn to walk out feeling more defeated than we I came in. "No mater what, remember I do and always will love you. Nothing will ever change that. If anything happens you know where to find me." I say as I reach for the knob of her front door. She doesn't stop me, and I don't turn around. Before the door closes completely behind me I hear the most agony sound come from her... The sound of her own heart breaking as I leave her in the kitchen to sob alone.

I walk behind the houses of Abnegation on my way home. No one can see me, I am still dressed in Dauntless clothing. I walk fast, keep my head down, and stop and hide if I hear anyone in ear shot. When I get home, I go for a shower, and change back in the gray clothing of Abnegation. What should I do? I can't just leave her alone? She is left defenseless for crying out loud. I need to think my next step clearly... But what are my options if she doesn't allow the help?


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright guys I know the past few chapters have been hard to swallow with everything that Four and Tris have been going through, as well as I know there have been a lot of questions. Hopefully this Chapter will help answer some... I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Head up next chapter will be even more interesting! Stay tuned! Happy Reading! Don't forget to leave your comments!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 22**

With each step closer I take, the more my nerves threaten me. I'm thankful now more than ever for Andrew, who decided that he would not let me come to this house alone. Although I am no longer afraid of Marcus himself, something about this house still gives me the cold chills. The memories in which it hold, haunts my nightmares. I feel Andrew's hand on my shoulder, encouraging me to take the last three steps up, and knock on the door.

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

Seconds after I knock on the door, the door swings open. It's nothing like the experience I had earlier with Tris. At least I know I never have to threaten to kick down the door.

"Tobias, how good it is to see you. Come in." Natalie says with such a welcoming smile. I take the last few steps and walk in the house. She closes it right behind me. Moments later I hear footsteps coming into the room and notice Andrew has come to greet any guest that has come for a visit.

"Ha Tobias, son how are you?" Andrew greeted me with a bow.

"Well, I was hoping I can talk to you both about Tris... Beatrice." They both nod and we head to the dinning room table.

I know my face gives away my horror that I feel. I also don't try and hide it. This is Tris' parents, they need to know that she is in danger. I also need all the help I can get right now. Once we are seated, I tell them everything that I over heard Nita/Erica and Marcus discuss back in the office. They both go stiff, as they let the words I say sink in. Natalie wimbers, and her hand flies up to cover it. Andrew expression is total anger at the thought that someone would want to hurt his daughter.

"What can we do to help, Tobias?" Natalie asks reaching out for my hand. I take a moment catching my breath and making sure I do want to ask for this help.

"Natalie, I know you use to be Dauntless amoungest other things. Can you stay with Tris? She won't accept my help, I left a gun with her. But she doesn't remember how to use it of course. I hate the thought of leaving her alone defenseless." I suggest.

"Of course, I will stay with her. Until she is ready for one of us to train her. Surely I remember a few things, from my days." She smiles and almost excited at the thought of having this opportunity. I nod.

"Thank you, Natalie." I show my appreciation. As she gets up to prepare for her departure. I turn back to her. "But Natalie?" She turns to face me. "Please don't discuss certain maters to Tris. I know you would mean will, but I don't want her to feel crowded or pressured from all sides." I say. She nods understanding my reasoning.

"I'll try. But Tobias, I am a mother. I have a way with things when it comes to maters of the heart." She smiles. Says her goodbyes to Andrew and leaves.

I turn back to Andrew and start to raise myself. "Tobias, what is your next step?" Andrew asks me.

"I need answers Andrew. I think we all do. We can't just sit here and wonder when this all may fall apart..." I sigh. "He might lie to me. He loves to play mind games." I feel defeated and determined at the same time.

"I will acompany you. You shouldn't have to deal with this all on your own, son." Andrew says rasing from his own seat.

"Andrew, I can't ask you to-" He cuts me off.

"You are not asking. You are family, and your right we all need answers." He says pressing his lips tightly together, forming a straight line with his lips.

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

I take a deep breath and knock on the door of this God forsaken house. The door opens, and I see Marcus' head stick out. When Marcus sees me, at first furry is written all over his face. But than he sees I am not alone and his expression quickly changes to friendly.

"Son, Andrew, what a pleasant surprise. Please come in? Do what do I owe this pleasure?" Marcus says, taking a step back in to the house and letting us in. Andrew closes the door behind him. My eyes can't help wonder around the room. Everything looks the same. Expect no so clean, at least not the standard that Marcus held against me.

"Shall we talk at the table, gentlemen." Marcus says. Always the perfect Abnegationist. Andrew nods in agreement and follow suit. Andrew sits in one of the head chairs of the table, while Marcus takes the other chair of the head of the table. Leaving me to sit in the middle of both of them.

"Marcus, we are not here for pleasantries." His expression falters at my words. "Marcus, I over heard you and NITA speaking this after noon. I want answers." I say with my index finger pressing against the table.

"Tobias, I don't kn-" I cut him off.

"Do. Not. Lie. To me. I know you know. You have answers give them to us, don't think for one minute I won't make your life a living hell here." I threaten.

"Marcus, tell us what you know. I think it will be better for all of us, if we know what is coming. Don't you?" Andrew chimes in. I see Marcus take in Andrews words to heart, along with almost seeing the wheels turning in his head. He is debating rather or not what would be more beneficial for himself right now.

"All I know is that David was starting to mess with alternate Universes. Now I'm no Erudite but once a Universe created it can't be destroyed." Marcus begins.

"Can't be destroyed. So we are stuck here. We are permanently here? For how long?" I question.

"We are... to live out the remainder of our lives like we all would have in the other world. Normal time spande." Marcus answers. The relief washes over me. Tris and I can grow old together. Tris and I can have children, and our children will have her parents. They will have loving grandparents. There is no expiration date set for us.

"What about Nita? What is her plan to eliminate Tris?" I press on asking.

"Choose your next answer wisely, Marcus. This is my daughter you are speaking of." Andrew says evident that his anger starting to raise.

"It's no surprise that Nita had her interest in you, Tobias. You were the one thing she wanted, that she couldn't get. She blamed that on Tris. Said something about she almost had you, but your loyalty to Tris got in the way.

Memories of what he is recalling come to mind. I know what he is referring to, and he is right. I almost allow Nita to come between Tris and I. Nita and her secret letters back in the Bureau, along with her secret meetings. At first I was so naive, I thought she wanted to speak about the "damage," give me the answers that I so desperately seeking. Than she took me to a hidden "party," and it began to feel more intimate than what it should have been. Including when she took me to see the wall that held all our family trees. It just felt wrong, hiding it from Tris. She had all the right to feel betrayed when I finally told her. I let out a long loud sigh, trying everything possible to calm myself.

"She would stop at nothing to get her hooks in you. I never understood it... She was so gorgeous compared to..." He intelligently doesn't finish that statement. "She stated to leak out information about the missions that you and Tris carried to stop the memory serum from hitting Chicago. He knew something was up Tris' sleeve. She was too willingly participating in the end." Something he says gets my attention.

"How would you know? You didn't come with us to the Bureau." I ask, my eyebrows pulling together.

"David always had his connections in Chicago." He says.

"Yea through the cameras?!" I say.

"That and also selective participates to share information with." He informs me. I nod at this new revelation.

"Nita told David, every plan that was made from the meetings, to the secret training. Nita only request was that at the end of it all, she got you. But you know David... Full of twists and turns. He offered her the silver platter so to speak. A new world with you... He failed to mention who would also be tagging along, and she never asked or specified. It was never clear thought, why out of all of us only the three of us fully remember the other world." He says.

"So you recall everything?" I ask to confirm his words.

"Everything, Tobias." He says.

"What about Evelyn? Where is she?" I say running my hand through my hair.

" I don't know. The factionless, I suppose." He says shrugging.

"What about Jeanine Mathews? Is she planning on another attack?" I ask.

"We have a council meeting coming in a few weeks. But from what I understand she resigned from her position a few days after we all woke up." Marcus says. A small ounce of relief washes over me. But just an ounce, for I fear my next question.

"So than who the new leader?" I ask.

"They will be introduced to us at the Council meeting. No one knows. They are keeping this very hush hush." He says.

I take a quick glance at Andrew, who hasn't said a word in the recent few minutes. He looks like he is pondering on Marcus' words.

"Why have you been following Tris and I, Marcus?" I ask.

"To ensure, Nita. That you both were finished or not." He answers with a smirk. "By the way Tobias, how is Zeke?" Marcus ask my stomach does knots in it's self. He knows. I don't answer. I don't have to. If Andrew ask than I will tell him the truth. He knows I am part Dauntless, even now. So is his daughter.

"As for her plan to eliminate, Tris. The details of her plan was not shared with me. I choose not to have a hand in this..." He says.

"And why is that exactly. Not like you were ever really fond of Tris in the first place." I ask out of curiosity.

"Please, she may have not been beautiful and had a loud mouth on her but at least she knew when to question the events. Or have you forgotten your mother's betray back in Erudite?"

"I remember alright." I answer.

Evelyn and I combined forces to destroy Erudite once and for all. It was the only choice I was left, with Tris in Erudite I had to figure out a back up plan to rescue her. A rescue mission that didn't quit go the way I wanted it to. Than the moment we took over Erudite, Evelyn stripped the remaining Dauntless members of our weapons. She want power and would stop at nothing. Including erasing a recording that Tris' ancester made telling us about a war and that there were people beyond the wall waiting to meet us.

"Do you have any more questions Andrew?" I turn and ask.

"Just one... How, why did David bring all of us back? Including those that died." Andrew ask. Very good question, I'm thinking.

"Not everything is easy as it seems. If you open a door, you might just have to leave it open. Bringing one brought everyone that hasn't moved on yet. The souls that were saved, were not at peace yet. Your soul was not at peace. Maybe it was the nature of how you died. Maybe it was wanting to look out for Tris. But you and Natalie were far from peace, my friend." Marcus answers.

I am surprise at how much that actually makes sense.

"Thank you, Marcus. We appreciate your honesty." Great now I sound like a freaking Candor.

"Yes, Marcus. Thank you." Andrew charms in and we both stand and start to head out.

"I hope, I hope in the future we can all come to some sort of agreeance. Looks like we are all in it for the long haul." Marcus says rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. A habit that I have as well when I get anxious. Andrew and I both don't how to respond so we just nod and head out.

"I think I will go check on Natalie and Beatrice." Andrew says placing a hand on my shoulder. "How are you, son? Now that we have some answers."

"Better. Still feel like there is something missing. But at least we know that we all won't end tomorrow. That Tris and I can have a future, if she lets me in that is." I say. I notice I am starting to relax at the comfort and support that Andrew provides me.

"I'm glad that we have some of our concerns at rest now." I says with a satisfied grin. "I best be going. Unless you would like me to..." He says waiting for me to rather need him further or dismiss him.

"I'm fine Andrew. Thank you." I say with a smile.

"Tobias, don't get too discourage about Beatrice. She is just as stubborn as I am. Give her time." He says dropping his arm and starting to walk down the streets of Abnegation towards Tris' house.

I watch him for a few seconds... I take pride that one day I can call that man my father in law. Than I turn and start to walk towards my own home. Exhaustion of the day finally sinking in.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey there! So happy to hear that so many of you enjoyed Chapter 22, I know a lot of questions that many had, where answered. I hope you all continue to enjoy the next chapter. There will be many twisted and turns a lot with more questions. But I promise they will be answered :) Happy Reading Everyone and Happy New Year!**

 **Chapter 23**

It's been four days since my questions were blissfully answered. Four days since Tris and I... I don't even know what to call it anymore. Fighting? Arguing?

Natalie thankfully, have been staying with Tris. Of course, Tris fights it all the way. She is so stubborn and brave... But for now it will do. Natalie said she has been trying to encourage Tris on knife throwing, or aiming with the gun. Tris has refused her every time, she mentioned every time Tris looks like she trembles before the refusal.

It's than I get what Shauna was telling me. It's not me, it's accepting what she has done. I want to smack myself for not understanding this before. Tris had a hard time accepting her actions before, hell it almost drove her to her death many times. It makes perfect sense now, why she can't fathom her mind around it now. I know their right when they say I can't do anything for her, Tris has to be the one to come to terms with this. I need to just sit back protect her and wait.

Tris and I have been working with the initiates, this week we started on hands volunteering. Glad that phase two as started, now we can do something other than talk about laws and policies.

Every day we have spent with the initiates in different volunteering positions.

Monday: We spent the day at the schools, initiates learned about front desk duties, and janitor duties. I noticed that Sara (one of Abnegation born initiates) seem to be enjoying front desk duties. She seems pleased helping the parents and students as they walk in to the school.

 **Tuesday:** We spent the day in the sorting center. Where our initiates spent the day preparing the bags that we pass out to the factions. Each bag got things like water, food, and hygiene items. Than they sorted out clothing that we hand out, by gender and age groups. Christopher and Joanna seem to be at ease with the duties that are given to them here.

 **Wednesday:** We spent the day at the hospital. Our initiates take turns performing many tasks that day, in which worn them all out at the end of the day. They spent the day performing room service duties, housekeeping duties, we finish the day helping out in both the children's ward and the nursery wing.

 **Today is Thursday:** We will be spending the day disputing the bags that the initiates sorted on Monday to the factionless sector. We have a large wagon that we all chip in to pull all the bags that have been assembled. Once we get there Tris goes over the general rules. There aren't many rules, the general idea is to keep all of us safe as possible.

"Stay together in pairs. If you need to walk off for any reason tell someone and take your partner." Tris explains. She glances at me when she says the word partner, normally the instructor would buddy up with the leader in training. Normally. Of course, right now Tris refuses to talk to the leader in training.

I made the choice to not carry my gun this week. Many of the places we go to have metal detectors, factions are not allowed to carry weapons. Where many other factions mix, such has hospitals and schools. My anxiety is at it's highest these days I don't carry my gun, fear that it would be the day that someone will carry out Tris' death. I don't even know what to expect. I feel like I am about to loose my sanity.

I try to stay on Tris has much as possible with out her or the other intiates getting suspiouse. I know I would be chewed out, if Tris realized that I was looking out for her every second of the day. But would that really surprise her? The only reason why I sleep at night is because I know Tris isn't alone, her mother have been sleeping at her home. Guilt over comes me every time I think how much Natalie and Andrew have given up this week to help me protect their daughter. I get it it's their daughter, they love her. They would do anything to protect her. But still I should be able to protect her on my own. Tris should be allowing me to protect her. Than again this is Tris we are talking about after all. When has she ever allowed me to protect her? She is too selfless and brave for that. I also know that she hates it when she looks weak, to any one. Even me.

It feels like just yesterday Tris was in my bed, she was in so much pain... She fought back the tears. I had to remind her it was ok, it was just her and me. It was ok to be weak. Those were the easier days. What I would give to have those days back? All that time wasted, I could have had Tris in my arms. Safe. Before all hell broke loose.

"Excuse me, Tobias." Carly says pulling me out of my train of thoughts. I look up raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, Carly? What can I help you with?" I ask.

"Have you seen Beatrice? I have a question for her." She asks concern all over her face. I look around and notice all my initiates are here, but their instructor, Tris is not. Damn it. NO!

I look around frantically looking for Tris. I try to remain calm, there is no sign of her anywhere. I walk over and getting the attention of all my initiates.

"Alright initiates... have any one seen Beatrice?" I ask the group. No one answers. "Did anyone see where she may have went? What direction she walked to?" Again no one answers. It's that moment I feel my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. It's than I start to panic.

* * *

Thirty minutes is what I gave myself and the initiates. Thirty minutes to look around for any clues to find Tris. I started thinking maybe she just walked off, went to the bathroom, maybe she went to go get some water... But thirty minutes passed and no sign of her, nothing. I sent Joseph to find and notify Tris' parents. I now that's something I should be doing, but honestly I can't tear myself from this sit where she last was. What if she is being hurt right this second and I can't get to her? What if we missed something, over looked something? I can't leave, not without her.

The noise of rushing footsteps approaching me catches my attention. I turn and see both Tris' parents rushing towards me concern and sadness written all over their faces. I failed them. This was my shift to keep safe from the danger that threaten her life, and I failed her. I failed them. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. This isn't helping, Tobias. This will not help Tris. Get your shit together!

"Oh Tobias, we just heard."Natalie says taking her final steps towards me. She wastes no time engulfing me in her embrace.

"Has there been any news or word yet?" Andrew asks. He looks like he has aged another ten years with the news of Tris' disappearance.

"No. I can't... I can't find her... It's all my fault... I should.. I...I..." I can't get one complete sentence out both grief and guilt taking me over.

"Shh Tobias, it's not your fault. Who ever did this, knew what they were doing." Natalie says trying to comfort me.

"Ok. Everyone, we will be dismissing class early today given the current situation. I ask that you rather help find my daughter Beatrice. Knock on homes, go to the hospital, anywhere you can think of. If you find her or anything you think that is related to her disappearance... Please come find rather Natalie, Tobias or I." Andrew says addressing the initiates.

I take another deep breath... search. Andrew is sending everyone on a open search, but that will take too long. Zeke.

"Zeke, my friend Zeke works in the control room at Dauntless. He has access to countless of cameras all over the city." I say almost a whisper so Natalie and Andrew only hear me.

"Can you contact him some how?" Natalie asks.

"Not without going to the compound or jumping on the train. If he is working he will see me and meet me other wise I have to enter the compound." The minutes I say those words both Andrew and Natalie eye brows raise. I know what they are thinking. But really could they honestly blame me, my heart is Dauntless. So is Tris'. They both glance at each other, it appears although they are speaking without words. The next thing I know Andrew nods, agreeing to what ever they are speaking about.

"Do what ever you can to find our girl." Natalie says.

I nod and make a run for my house. I need to change into Dauntless clothing and get my badge. Before leaving my home this time, I decide it may be best to carry a bag with my Abnegation clothing just in case. I also grab my gun from under my bed and stuff it in the hem of my pants behind my back.

It doesn't take me long to reach the Compound with the adrenaline passing through me. My speed is almost doubled to get onto the moving train.

As I approach, relief washes over me at the site of Zeke. I see him raise a hand, stopping me from stopping. I hesitate, he doesn't know that I need his help to find Tris. Than again he would never stop me from entering the compound unless there was a reason to. I decide not to jump, and allow him to run and claim aboard.

"Tobias, I know where she is!" Zeke says to my surprise.

"How did you know she was missing?" I ask.

"I saw the whole thing. Tris walking to the side of one of the factionless building, when two men jumped out and grabbed her." Zeke says confirming my worst fears.

"They covered her mouth with something, than she went unconscious. It may have been chloroform Than they dragged her a few blocks away to a abandon building." Zeke says, pulling out his gun checking the chamber. "What do you say we go get your girl?"

"Lets do it." I agree. "I owe you one."

"No need, you both are family. Now let's go show them not to mess around with your girl." He says with a big evil grin.


	24. Chapter 24

**I hope everyone had a safe and lovely New Years Eve! Thank you all for the outstanding reviews and comments! Keep them coming! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Happy Reading!**

 _ **WARNING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND FOURTRIS**_

 **Chapter 24**

What took us twenty minutes, felt like eternity. Zeke lead way to the building that he saw Tris and her attackers go into. I pray to God that Tris is ok, and that we are not to late. I can't help the images that keep invading my mind, Tris laying on a silver table, a white cloth laying over her body, the sheet only allows a clear image of her head. I know I can't experience that again. My only option is to hope we are not to late, and if we are... Than my only hope is for Tris' attackers will kill me as well. I know I can't live in a world without Tris. No mater if I was or wasn't at fault.

Zeke and I both have our guns drawn as we approach the building. We are taking every step carefully in hopes not to be spotted. We take quick glances into the window. But we have yet to hear or see anything from with in. We circle the building, taking our time, our first step is to make it in the building without being seen. Something that we shouldn't do is walk in the front door. Instead we look for a broken window... When we find one, we motion to each other wordlessly. I slowly glance in, and when I don't hear or see anyone I start to pull myself in through the broken window. Once my feet land on the floor, my gun is once again drawn and I cover Zeke while he claim through.

It appears that we are in a room of some sorts, the room has discolored walls, and a torn up couch. We work out way out of the room and into the hall, quite as possible. Which isn't easy the floor threatens to creek with every step we take.

Finally we hear a loud scream coming from upstairs. It scream takes us both off guard and Zeke's arm automatically shoots up trying to hold me from running straight into the direction of the scream. Fear takes hold of me, I know those screams. I have heard it before from Tris.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

I close the door to the control room, deciding it's late enough that sleep can finally take me over. I head towards the elevator that leads to the floor of the residence. When I hear the loud murderous scream. It's a scream that makes your skin crawl and hope it won't haunt your dreams. My legs take control that moment and I begin to run towards the scream... I hear it again. I notice as I get closer to the Chasm the scream and other voices become louder. Fear that I might be too late any second, I push my legs to go faster.

As soon as the Chasm comes into view I see three male figures surrounding a female's figure. One of them is holding her by her throat.

"Hey stop that!" I yelled out. That moment I see my initiate Al running the direction I came from. I don't try and stop him. I notice the female they are threatening is Tris. She needs my help more than anything now. My blood boils, they were trying to kill Tris. My Tris. The last two male figured both have ski masks on, keeping their identity a secret. But I can guess the one holding Tris by the throat is Peter. If that is Peter, than I know Drew or Molly can't be that far behind. I grab one by his shoulder and throw him against the wall. I hear something with in the man crack, and I hope many bones would break. I see red, and can't stop as my fist meets his face again and again. Than right has my leg kicks his side.. I hear her. Tris

"Four" She barley says at a whisper volume. But I heard her, she anchors me back down. At that moment the male that I am thinking now has to be Drew, is forgotten. I rush to Tris side, and hale her over the rails and take her tightly into my arms. She is safe in my arms where she belongs.

 _ **End of Flash back**_

* * *

"Four! Four snap out of it man. We have to go." I hear Zeke saying trying to snap me out of my thoughts.

He is right. No it isn't the time. I shake my head trying to clear all the bad thought out.

The scream come from the second floor, we slowly but not quickly move towards the stairs. It's than I notice that this building must have been some sort of hotel back in it's day. The stairs is a grand, winding stair case. The doors that lead out are double wooden doors with what could have been stained glass in the middle of each door panel. With our backs against the wall we claim the stairs taking it one step at a time. When we get close to the top we start hearing voices, but they are muffled by close doors. There are five closed doors in the hallway in front of us. We stop to listen at each door. Finally we hear voices from the third door.

"Our job is to finish her off. Nothing more Juan." A male voice says.

"Can't we at least have little fun with her? We are going to get rid of her any ways in a minute." The other male voice says. My blood boils further hearing the two men talk about Tris this way.

"Please, please let me go." I hear Tris struggling to speak. They must have hurt her some way, she sounds so weak like she has been in and out of consciousness.

"Shut up." I hear one of them say, than the worst sound I can imagine... The sound of skin striking hard against skin. Tris groans loudly. I have to get in there. I have to protect her no mater what. I can't allow her to get hurt again.

Zeke must have heard the same thing because his eyes widen, and all his color drains from his face. He nods quickly and hold up his right hand, balancing his gun with his left. He hold up three fingers and his lips ship into the word "on." I nod and ready myself. Zeke stays against the wall ready to cover me.

 **One finger goes up** – I take a step back.

 **Second finger goes up** \- prepare my balance.

 **Third finger** \- I raise my leg and slam it against the door with all my might.

The door breaks off the hinges before it falls to the ground. I raise my gun quickly, not giving it a second thought. I fire my gun, hitting one of the men in the chest. The second male picks Tris battered body from the floor. So he can cowardly hide behind her. I take a much needed breath, noticing the silver blade being held at Tris' throat. It's than my mind does a mental note of all her possible injuries... I see a large bruises forming on her face and arms, her lip is split, and I see blood seeping through her shirt near her shoulder. Anger raises through me at the sight of how they have treated her. It's than I take her expression she has in, and I know that expression to well. She isn't worried about herself, she is worried about my safety. My Tris always brave and selfless.

"Tris?" I ask not needing to finish the question. She already knows what I am asking.

"Tobias, I'm ok. Please..." She says low as a whisper. I cut her off, I know what she is about to say. I won't let her finish that statement. We are both getting out of here alive. Together.

"You die, I die." Are the words that come out of my mouth. Saying the words I thought I would never have to say again.

I raise both my hands up, making it look like I am surrounding to him. "What is it you are after?" I ask the man.

"I have my orders." He says. "Nothing personal, Tobias." He says with a smile.

"The moment you laid a hand on her, you made it personal." I say giving my threat.

"Put your gun down now. Or else." He says.

"Or else what? Kill us? You kill her... I promise you a slow and painful death." My Four mask is on, intimidating and deadly to my words. I notice than the man has yet to notice Zeke. I pray Zeke stays hidden for both Tris and I's sake. With out warning, Tris expression hardens as she lifts her right leg and slams it back down with all her might on the man's foot. The movement causes the man to loosen his grip on Tris as she than slams her elbow hard as she can into his stomach. He falls over grabbing his stomach, shocked at the sudden blow. It's enough for her to step away from him. I waste no time at taking my shot. I have perfect aim, it hits where I want it to. His head. He falls over and lays in his own pool of blood. It's that moment Zeke comes around the wall and glances in the room taking in the damage that I caused these two.

"Alright, you are Dauntless after all. Guess you didn't need me. Could have stayed in bed, inside of Shauna." Zeke jokes.

"Seriously bro?" I glance at him, while stepping in Tris' direction.

"What? What did I say?" He says innocently. I just roll my eyes, Zeke will be Zeke after all.

"Tris, sweet heart?" I think she is in shock, she has a small tremble taking over her body, and seems to be she glares into nothingness. "Tris? Beatrice?" I try again.

"Beatrice? Really?" I hear Zeke from behind me.

It's than I see it. Tris' eyes rolls backwards, and her eyes shut. Her body starts to collapse and I grab a hold of her before she can fall to the ground. My gun drops to the floor with a big bang.

"Oh shit. Is she..." Zeke starts to asks.

"She passed out. Too much for her." My mind starts to think back. She has wounds all through her arms and shoulder... I got to get her out of here. I take my back bag off, since she is passed out I don't bother leaving the room to change back into Abnegation clothing.

"Dude, are you taking her back?" Zeke questions my actions.

"I'm taking her back to my place in Abnegation. I can get her cleaned up, she will be safe. Her parents must also be worried. Zeke, I have to take her back. We can discuss our next options once she awake and feeling stronger." I say. He nods his head.

"Want me to walk with you back?" I think about this. One way it would be safer, I will have my hands full caring Tris back. What if someone attacks us? But than again he is Dauntless, how do I explain that? I decide that one reason doesn't out way the other.

"Yes, I think that's for the best." I say appreciative that he has my back.

Once I am fully changed, I hang my bag pack back over my shoulders and pick Tris up bridal style. Reminding me of the time I did this in Dauntless. I have the same urge I did than as I do now. Get Tris back to my place safe and sound and take care of her. Zeke follows my lead, and we walk in a comfort silence back through the streets of Abnegation. Tris still light like a feather to me, I don't struggle with the added weight. I would carry her for a eternity through fire if I had to.

We get some gasps and stares all wondering what is happening. I know I will have to do damage control later to calm our members. But for now my first prioty is Tris. Everything else will wait.


	25. Chapter 25

**So I know it's been a few days... but this was a long Chapter that had to be written and done right. I hope you all agree to it! Happy Reading! Please commnet below :)**

 **Chapter 25**

It's moments like this, that I am most please about my training in Dauntless. Apart of training to become a trainer is basic medical training. Sure I can't perform open heart surgery but I can defiantly perform basic simple medical treatments. Not to mention, all those times treating my own wounds after Macus was done with his daily lessons.

As we got closer to the house, Zeke and I both agreed that while I got Tris upstairs into my room. He was to comb my house, make sure no other unwelcomed guest were waiting for us to arrive. Zeke walked in the house first, after a minute I made the judgement call to go in after him. Tris still craddled tightly to my arms. Even after a half an hour of holding her tightly to me, she still feels light in my arms. I can carry her forever if she would allow me.

Some would be worried that she hasn't woken yet, but I know she passed out from the shock of the day. The mind has ways to protect us when something might be too much to take in. She will wake when her mind decides she can handle the stress.

I hear Zeke's boots through out the house, while I lay Tris gently on my bed.

"How is she?" Zeke asks at the entrance of my bedroom. He glances around the gray house taking in it's plainness.

"I think she will be alright. Just have to get her wounds clean is all." I answer him taking my last glance at Tris before I spring into actions.

"Zeke I need you to go to housing 28, Tris' parents house. Thier names are Andrew and Natalie Prior let them know everything please. If they want to come and see her, tell them to give her a few hours. Hopefully she will be awake by than. Than you should head back. It's going to be hard enough to explain all of this..." I say and he agrees with a nod.

"You let us know if you need anything alright. We are all here for you and Tris. Let me know what you guys decide what to do." He says and give each other a man hug.

"I cant tell you how much I appreciate all you have done for us.. for her today." I say.

"Anytime brother. Anytime." Zeke says and we both walk down stairs.

I secure the door behind him. Not needing any unwelcomed guests tonight after all. I start working fast, going back upstairs heading to the bathroom, I grab my first aid kit, a bucket and fill it with warm water, a wash cloth, and a dry towel. I place all the items on the floor close to the bed, my mind running a mile a minute. I grab one last thing, a t-shirt from my dresser. I know we are in Abnegation and all but I have seen Tris naked before. My mind thinks back to our night at the Burear, the night before my worst nightmare came true. The night we shared was so passionate, and magical, I had hoped it would never end. We made love three times that night, each time it got more sweeter, loving, and longer.

I just hope now that she doesn't feel embarassed or angry when she realizes I changed her. I can't leave her in these wet, bloody cloths.

I feel guilty enough about what has happened to her. She was so close, I should have kept a better eye on her. I should have went against her wishes and kept right next to her. Maybe if I did she wouldn't have had to endure all of this today.

I knee down beside her, slowly removing her shirt, I gasp at my discoveries. Those monsters really did a number on her. She is bruised through out her chest, and ribs. She has scratches on her stomach. I try not to think and get to work. I wet the wash cloth and start to clean her cuts and the dried blood on her. Than I start to work in the healing cream anywhere there is a cut or bruise. I decide to leave her bra on, hoping that it would make her feel better when she wakes and finds herself in my shirt. I turn her over and do the same to her back. I check with my fingers her ribs, luckly nothing broken. When her top half of her body is done, I pull my shirt over her head and makes its way over her arms and body. Than I work on her bottom half. Taking off her pants, and checking for injuries other than a few bruises and cuts on her knees... thankfully there wasn't anything else. Once she is cleaned, creamed, and clothed, I cover her up to her chin with a blanket. I lean in and kiss her on the forehead. Than I turn and clean up the first aid kit, the wash cloth bucket and towels and I leave the room. I decide to leave the door to the bedroom cracked open for her.

I head to the bathroom, putting the first aid kit away, the trash in the bin, along with Tris cloths, the towel and wash cloth goes into the hamper. I than decide that I am in a need of a shower and badly. I stay a little longer than I should, resting my head on my forearm that is against the wall allowing the hot water sooth the knots on my back. Allowing the hot water to wash away the events of the day down the drain. I know I should feel terrible, I took two lives today. Two men that could have been someone's husband, father, or friend. But what can drive two men to do something so beyond hateful? What could what I think is Nita, hold over their heads to perform such a act?

I groan remembering I forgot to bring in a change of cloths before jumping into the shower. I turn and shut the water off, I dry myself and than wrap the same towel around my waste. With any lucky Tris will be alseep. I would really hate to make her any more uncomfortable than she is already. After all she had such a strong fear of intimacy before. Even though we have already made love, she has no memory of it.

I quickly make my way into my bedroom across the hall from the bathroom. I open the door slowly, looking towards sleeping Tris. I let a breath that I didn't know I was holding go. I cross the room in two long strides and open the top drawer, seeking out gray boxers. Without thinking I drop my towel and pull them on one leg at a time. I than look into the second drawer grabbing a dark gray sweat pants... than I hear it a gasp coming from the direciton of the bed. I turn quickly hoping that she is still sleeping. No such luck. She is sitting up staring at my almost naked body. I realize I am still in my boxers and holding my sweats in my right hand.

Her eyes are wide open, and her jaw almost hitting the floor. I feel a twitch in my shorts start, I need to get control of myself. I do not want to frighten her. I clear my throat and pull my sweats on one leg at a time.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were still sleeping. I forgot to get cloths before I went into the shower." I try to explain.

"Your back." She says. Of course. Even though the bedroom light is off, the light that is seeping through the window is enough for her to see my scars. How I wish I still had ink on my back covering the ugly marks Marcus left behind. I nod and make my way to sit on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her, placing a hand on her hand that rests on her lap.

"I'm sore. Everything hurts. But I think I'll live." She says giving off a small smile.

"Good. Cause I would hate to tell you that I told you so." I say returning her smile.

"I'm sorry." She says as a tear falls down her cheek. "I'm so sorry for pushing you away. I thought if I did than I wouldn't hurt you any more than I already have been." She says not making much sense at all.

"What?" Alright now she has lost me. How can she see that the only way to hurt me is by not being with me.

"From what you told me... We aren't good for each other, Tobias. I took you for granted every time I could. I hurt you time and time again. I also hurt the people I loved and cared about. Why would you want to be around someone like that?" She explains. I'm at a lost. How can she think that?

"Tris, we were in a war. You would never intentionally hurt someone you loved or other wise. The things we went through... yes it hurt, it was hard, but it made us stronger in the end." I take a deep breath. "Tris, I don't want to continue looking in the past. I want to move forward with you. Missing you is the one thing that can truly hurt me, the rest I can swallow."

"I love you, Tobias Eaton. I just don't want to cause you pain." She says another tear escapes her eyes.

"Than don't keep yourself from me." I lean forward brushing my lips slowly and tenderly with hers. Hesitant that she will push me away, but she doesn't. Instead I feel her empty hand raise behind my neck, entwining with my hair. The kiss hardens, passion raise between us. Just than I feel her take a deep breath and wince with pain. Only than do I remember her bruised ribs. I pull back just slightly, kissing her forehead and than leaning my forehead against hers.

"How does chicken soup sound?" I offer her.

"That sounds amazing!" She answers with a wide smile.

"Would you like to lay back down, or would you like me to help you downstairs?" I give her the option.

"Mm mm... could you help me downstairs please?" She asks and I slowly grab her arm to help support her. Only than does she notice that she only is wearing my shirt. Her eyes widen.

"Your cloths were wet and bloody. I also had to attend to your wounds." I say, when I see that still didn't comfort her... "Relax, Tris. It's not like I never seen it all before." Her checks blush at my words. "By the way, you are still as beautiful as the day I did see all of you." Yup, that did it. Red as a tomato with a side of a smile grin. I will never get tired of seeing that blush or that smile.

I help Tris downstairs after stopping at the bathroom. I let her find a comfortable spot seeing that she has so much bruising and cuts... only her body can tell us what position feels best. Than I drape a blanket over her to make sure she doesn't get cold. The shirt is four times bigger than her, but her legs are still bare.

I place a load in the washer along with Tris' cloths. I offer her some tea before getting started on making the soup and she accepts it.

I'm thankful for the small domestic chore at hand, cutting the vegetables and the chicken. Filling a large pot with water and getting it on the stove. The chore relaxes me, allowing me to escape my own mental hell for a little while.

I can't help and hope that one day down the road this might be normal for us. Not the whole saving Tris and making her feel better part. But the whole taking care of her, making her dinner, and cherishing her the way she should be cherished.

A knock on the door takes me out of my day dreaming of the "what if" down the road. I drop all the ingredients into the pot and make my way top the door. Before I can reach for the knob I notice Tris is tying to move.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"No just wanted to answer the door for you." She says with a light chuckle. "Obviously you are little more faster than I am." She answers with a wince.

"Just relax. Let me take care of you. It's ok for you to be weak, Tris. It's just you and me here." I remind her.

Another knock on the door suggesting other wise. How I wish I can tell who ever it is to go away. I groan and turn the knob. I peek outside the door and relief rushes over me when I realize it's Tris' parents. I move to the side, opening the door little wider for them to walk in. Natalie is the first one in, wrapping me in a quick embrace as she enters. She rushes over to Tris and whimpers at her daughter's injuries. As Andrew that was behind her giving me a awkward one arm man hug.

"I'll give you guys some privacy, I'm going to finish the soup." I say with a nod and make my exit. It's one thing to see tears fall down Tris' face but when it comes to Natalie...

Once again so thankful for this chore, I add some salt and pepper for taste. Along with some of seasonings from the secret stash I have from Zeke. I taste the broth, patting myself on the back. This tastes amazing. I let a mmm escape my lips.

"That smells wonderful, Tobias." I hear Natalie from behind me. I turn to see her face is flushed. "I want to thank you, Tobias, for everything you have been and are doing for Tris. I know that you do it out of love for my daughter, for that I thank you. I am so pleased that Beatrice... Tris has found such a loving and caring person to be with." Natalie expresses.

"Of course, Natalie. I would do anything for your daughter. Anything." It's the truth.

"I hope that now, Tris will be more reasonable and open." Natalie says. I nod my head in agreeance.

"Natalie, I have to be honest... We don't know how far Nita will take this, or how many Nita really hired to do the job." I hate the thought that there could be more after Tris.

"You think Nita may have had multiple people out there to..." Natalie says.

"If I know Nita, she will stop at nothing. She will so anything as well." I answer. "Tris has some choices to make. She doesn't have a lot of time to make them." I say, filling a bowl with the chicken and vegetable soup.

"Choices?" Natalie asks as I start to exit the kitchen towards Tris.

"Let's discuss this together. Shall we." I say heading into the living room. Tris gives me a appreciative smile while I hand her the bowl full of the delicious chicken and vegetable soup. I offer the same to Natalie and Andrew, which they both graciously decline and I take a seat on the love seat next to the sofa. Natalie and Andrew already taking the spot on both sides of Tris. "Tris there are things we have discuss. But if you want to wait for the morning to have more strength, I think we will all understand. I see both her parents nod at agreeance.

"What things?" Tris asked her eyebrows creasing together.

"Our next step in ensuring your safety. Like I said we don't have to make a decision tonight. It can wait for the morning." I ensure her. She nods weakly.

"Sweetheart, would you like to stay with us tonight?" Andrew asks.

Tris doesn't respond at first, pondering on what would make her feel more comfortable. "I would like to stay here if it is alright?" She says looking at each one of us. Natalie smiles, Andrew's eyes looks like it might pop out of it's socket, and I let a chuckle escape my mouth before catching it. The expression on both her parent's faces are too much to swallow.

"I don't mind of course. You can take my bed. I'll take the couch." I say mostly for Andrew's benefit. I wouldn't want him to have a heart attack on the very sofa I will be sleeping on.

"Well that is settled than. Now eat up Tris. You need to get your strength back." Natalie encourages Tris.

"I will cover training tomorrow with the initiates. You and Tobias take the day off to rest, than Monday they are all yours again. What was on the agenda for tomorrow?" Andrew asks to confirm our schedules.

"Helping with the Harvest at Amity." I answer. He nods and says he will help out with that than.

We spend some time talking about today's experience and Tris' injuries. Than after some time both Andrew and Natalie both agree it's time for them to leave and allow Tris to get her rest. Once the door is closed I hear Tris once again wince. It's when I turn around I struggle with wanting to scold her...

"You really shouldn't try to move on your own, Tris. You may aggravate your injuries more." I say stepping closer to her.

"I hate being...useless." She says, her eyes fighting the tears.

"Tris, your hurt. Let me take care of you, please. Plus you are anything other than useless." I say taking a seat next to her on the couch. I let my arm fall behind her, wrapping her than leaning in and kissing her hair. I take in deep her scent. The scent I know I can breath deep for the rest of my life. If she lets me.

"Fine. But by the way you are not sleeping on this coach, it's too small. The bed is big enough for the both of us." She says more demanding than offering.

"Now who am I to turn down such a invitation?!" I try to make light of things.

I see Tris trying to hide her yawn that escapes her, and that's when I tell her it's time to head to bed. Even though she tries to protest, I pick her up once again cradling her in my arms and head up the stairs. I try to explain I don't mind in fact I prefer her to be always in my arms...

Atleast for tonight we are both safe in each other's arms. Safe and Sound, like it should always be.


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Reading everyone and thank you so much for all the wonderful support and reviews! I can't believe we hit 101 reviews on our last chapter :)**

 **Chapter 26**

My eyes flutter open, the light that seeps in through my bedroom window tells me it must be last morning. But even then I dare not to wake up the sleeping Angel that is curled up next to me. Not even for the world. Hell the world can wait! After everything she has been through the past twenty four hours, the panic and anxiety... I for one will be more than pleased to stay locked away in this bed. Sure nothing happened last night, nothing needed to. She isn't ready, both physically and mentally. And if I am being honest, it wouldn't do us any good to head in that direction right now. We still have a lot to discuss, we still have things to work through. If we were to take our relationship to the next level so fast it wouldn't end well right now. Even though I am physically frustrated and what Zeke calls blue ball hell comes to mind. I know right now I have to think with the my top head and not the one in my pants.

I wonder yesterdays events and discussion means that she has come to her senses. That her and I work our best when we work together. Even our track record proves that. We spent so much time being too stubborn to listen to the other.. At the end we ended up hurting each other in the process. I will be damned if history repeats it self. I know my place is here with her, and in order for it to work. We will have to learn to be a team together.

I feel her beginning to stir, and I wish somehow I can freeze time. Stay here with her forever.

"Good morning." She says sleep still in her voice.

"Good morning." I say. Unable to keep the smile off my face, like a idiot. My smile falters at remembering her injuries. "How are you feeling?"

"Little better. Only hurts when I breath." She says.

"Nothing much we can do about that." I say.

Than I hear the growl that comes from deep within Tris' stomach. She immediately covers her face with her hand to cover her blushing and muffle her laughter.

"I think I need to start feeding you more often." I joke around. "How does coffee, eggs and toast sound?"

"That sounds amazing. But only if I help!" She says returning my smile.

I help her claim out of the bed slowly in hopes that it doesn't cause her more pain that necessary. Than she makes her way to the bathroom, while I tell her Ill be downstairs starting on coffee.

Another many reasons why living in Abnegation sure is different... Dauntless allows us to have regular plug in coffee maker verses her in Abnegation we have what is called a procolator. It's a coffee pot that you add water, and the beans go ontop, than you place on the stove, and when the water is well boiling you push the stick down allowing the grounds and the water to mix. It's not a hard process, but defiantly annoying.

I almost drop the eggs when I take them out of the fridge when a mystrious set of arms make their way around my waist. I was so far into my thoughts, I never heard Tris make her way into the kitchen. I feel her cheek on my back as she tightens her hold.

"I wish everyday could feel as normal as this." She says. I can hear the smile on her face as she speaks.

"It can be and it will. I promise." I vow to her. I place the egg carton on the counter and turn to face her.

I take in her face first, the bruises seem more evident this morning. They have taken on a shade much darker than last night. It hurts to see her like this, not that I haven't seen her like this before. But still hurts that someone place their hands on her with the intentions of harming her.

"It looks worst than what it is." She says and I know she has always been able to read my mind.

I nod not trusting my words and tone.

"So how can I help?" She asks looking around the kitchen for something to do.

"You can sit your pretty ass down, in that chair." I demand pointing at the chair nearest to me.

"What? But I wanted to help. It's not fair for you to wait on my hand and foot, Tobias. I won't allow it." She says crossing her arms at the end of her statement. I know she wants to win this argument but I won't let her.

"Look the day I come home bruises and hurt by all means baby the crap out of me, until than sit your happy, bruised, sexy, gorgeous ass down!" I tell her in my "intimating Four look and tone." I know that she wants to fight back, but something in her finally caves. To my surprise she turns bright red blush, and slowly and careful make her way to the seat. She didn't even say one word to object. I don't know which part did the trick, but I need to figure that out so I can use it again in the future. I get to work on our breakfast, scramble eggs, plain toast (grr), and coffee. I sit her plate and cup right in front of her and than I take my seat along with my serving.

"Thank you." She says generations smile.

"Your welcome, love. I like cooking for you." I say which is the honest to god truth.

Living in Abnegation as a child under Marcus' roof, I was the one always that had to do the cooking and the cleaning. At the end of the day I would wait to see if I would be punish for any little thing like, burning the toast, or placing too much grind into the coffee, or missing a spec of dust on the mantle. By the time I got to Dauntless, I would wince at the thought of cooking. Hell I had a small kitchen in my apartment and I refused to use it. I always went down to the dinning hall to have my meals. But here with Tris, I wouldn't mind cooking for her. I want to take care of her, for the rest of our lives.

"Tobias." She says to get my attention.

"Yes, Tris." I say letting her know I am all hears. I even turn in my seat letting her know I'm listening.

"I know we have to talk. I just don't have it in me to fight, though." She says looking down at her now empty plate.

"Is that what you think will happen? That we will fight?" I ask placing my hand under her chin to lift it. I want to see her eyes on mine... I've gone too long without it.

"Isn't that always what happens?" She asks confused.

I sigh, frowning at the memories. It's true we have always had a problem communicating. I don't want to fight either, but I also am sick of running from our problems. So what else is there?

"Tris, I know we have a lot of issues to work through. I know a lot of them is me telling you about them, because you don't remember them. But honest, I don't want to fight with you either. So how about a pact, right here right now?" I challenge her.

"A pact?" She asks.

"Yes, a pact. That no mater how angry we get, how hurt we get... We talk it out. We work on our problems together as a couple should." I say with all the seriousness, and love I have in me.

"What is we can't work it out?" She asks. Very good question.

"We just have to. No one leaves, and we don't go to bed angry. In order for this to work, we are going to have to work on it together. Something we failed to do before. But we need to learn from our mistakes." I know I am breaching but it's the truth.

We need to be in this together all the time, or else we won't work. We won't survive. Which is not an option for me!

"Tris do you love me?" I ask.

"What kind of question is that?" She asks, her eyes brows creasing together.

"Just answer the question please." I ask.

"Of course I do." She says without hesitation. "I love you more than anything. I don't need my memories back to know that."

"Than that's all we need to know. That we love each other, we are devoted to this relationship. With or without our memories, lets stop looking back to what how we were, and what we should and will be instead." I say.

She stands up, her face is unreadable. But than she steps closer to me, and sits on my lap and my arms automatically wraps around her tightly drawing her closer to my body.

"It's a deal! We are in this together all the way. I'm all in Tobias Eaton. Now what are you going to do about that?" She challenges.

How my mind starts working... Two things come in my mind at that moment. First I would love to throw her over my shoulder and take her back to bed to show her what I will be doing about that. The second placing a ring on that finger of hers. I feel my pants slowly getting tighter I some areas, and I know that she has to be feeling it seeing that she is sitting against that area that is twitching to feel more of her. But I know we can't go there yet. No mater how badly I want to. There are other pressing maters that unfortunately can't wait.

"Tris, as much as I would love to show you what I want to do about that. And just me I am thrilled about that. But we need to talk about the Nita situation. We need to make choices." I say. Hating to bring the reality quickly towards us. She nods disappointed at my rejection.

"What's on your mind?" She asks. She is so close I can breath her air in. Her lips temp me to loose control on them. But instead I control to look at her in the eyes and speak about our dilemma.

"Tris, we don't know how far she is willing to take this. She hired those men to kill you. We don't know if there is or will be more." I tell her.

"So what should we do? Lock me up." She says. I can see that she is struggling to stay calm about this.

"I was thinking... We can train you. I can train you. I have done it before. I can train you again. Or if you feel more comfortable Shauna and Zeke offered you a place to stay in Dauntless." I say letting her know all of our options. Although I know which one she will pick. She is too brave to take the cowardly way out and hide in Dauntless.

"I won't leave you." She says.

"I would also prefer you not staying by your self. Rather you stay here, or I stay there, or even you stay with your folks. Until this is all over with. We don't know when and where they can attack. Since they already attacked you in broad day light and in a Public place... I don't want to take additional chances. You need to stay safe, Tris. I can't loose you." I say leaning our foreheads together. I breath her scent in deeper like if any minute she might disappear and I might never smell her scent again.

"And these are my choices?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Ok.." She sighs. "Than I choose to stay here with you, Tobias. Here in Abnegation and you can train me. We can figure out the sleeping arrangements later. Under one condition though." She says.

"Whats the condition?" I ask. What possibly could she want in return.

"I get to help with the cooking." She says smiling.

"I think we can arrange that." I say.

I lean in, not able to resist her anymore. Our lips crash against each other hungry and full of passion. Her lips part under mine, and I don't need any other invitation before I run my tongue through her parted lips meeting her tongue. We let our tongues dance allowing our hands to roam on their own free will. I pull her tighter to me, but she moves away from me. I instantly feel cold where she was sitting. But than before I can question her, she straddles me. Each leg on either side of me, she sits directly on top of me. I love this boldness of her. Our lips crash against each other even more hungrier than they were before. I start feeling her hips grinding into me, and I a moan into her mouth at the feel. Wanting more friction I hold her even tighter at the hips bringing her even closer. Her hands are finding their way up my shirt when a knock at the door breaks us from our lust. She stops and groan at the interruption. I wish who ever it was would just go away!

"Beatrice, Tobias." We hear a woman voice at the door, and than the door starts to creek open.

Tris quickly gets up from my lap, and sits in her own chair. She runs her hand through her hair in hopes to fix it. As I try to readjust in my pants. My ragging blue balls, are starting to kill me.

"Oh good your up!" Natalie says walking in. Yup she has no idea how up we are!


	27. Chapter 27

**So I know that many are asking about when Tobias and Tris will make love. I personally think it's too soon! Would like a few things to happen first. BUT Spoiler alert*** It will come :) Enjoy this next chapter HAPPY READING!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 27**

They say that adding your in laws even future in laws to the picture... All your erratic fantasies including erections dissipate. Boy were they not lying the minute Natalie came in my front door I started to deflate in my pants. I see the evil smirk Tris has on her face, she knew what she was doing... I'm just going to have to think of a way to get payback.

"I made muffins." Natalie says.

She places a weave basket on the table and remove the cloth. True to her word, there sits several chocolate chip and blue berry muffins. I'm at a awe that not only did she make bake us muffins... But flavored delicious muffins!Tris on the other hand, doesn't quit share my thoughts.

"Since when do you bake Chocolate chip and blueberry muffins? We had to have them plain growing up." Tris questions her mother.

"Well we had to present ourselves as true Abnegation members at the time. But I did come from Dauntless, after all this time. I still like to treat myself every once and while." Natalie says, pleased at herself. She picks up one of the blueberry muffins and takes a seat across from Tris. Tris continues to eye her mother, surely she doesn't want to let this go.

"Beatrice, I think it's time I told you about your father and I." Natalie says. "In Abnegation we are not permitted to speak about ourselves so your father and I never really got to tell you how our family became. Andrew was originally Erudite. He was such a good looking young man, I know the moment I saw him something was different about him, a spark. We met during faction history class. The moment we were paired together for a project... It was like that moment we became inseparable. We discuss joining each other romantically once and fore all once our Choosing ceremony came. I came from Dauntless. Well I was planted when I was seven by David to join the experiment from with in. He wanted accurate inside scoop. But when I met your father I could no longer see my self continuing the spying game David was having me do. I knew what I wanted, to be with Andrew, to have his children, to grow old with him, to have a peaceful and loving life. Andrew and I both knew he was not cut out for Dauntless. He got Erudite and Abnegation on his aptitude test. As I got, Dauntless and Abnegation. We both agreed there was no way we could live in Amity... So Abnegation was our last choice. We knew there would be lots of sacrifices along the way but at least we had each other compared to flavor-able meals and selfish living. It was a price worth paying for." She says.

"Mom?" Tris asks.

"Beatrice, Tobias, I am telling you this because I want you to understand that with love comes sacrifices, and hard choices. Ones that I am sure you remember making already, Tobias. As long as the outcome is your true love and happiness, the rest can be swallowed and over looked." She finishes. I know what she is getting at, she is giving us advice on not only being in a relationship but having a forever. "So have you both discuss and come to a agreement on what we will do?"

"We have." I say, with a smile I gesture Beatrice to answer this question.

"Tobias, is going to train me. Again?!" She says. "We will also be discussing sleeping arrangements."

"Sleeping arrangements?" Natalie questions. Oh boy!

"We have agreed it's not safe for Tris to sleep by herself." I try to explain. But again we haven't agreed on the right arrangement yet.

"Tobias, Beatrice, I don't wish to pry but please remember for now we are in Abnegation and there are rules that we have to live by. Man and woman can not sleep under one roof if they are not blood related and or married." Natalie reminds us.

"Mom, we haven't fully thought it through yet. But I'm sure what ever we decide will be discrete." Beatrice tries to place her mother at ease. But I can tell it doesn't work.

"So when do you start training?" Natalie asks.

"I was thinking that we will train at night. Less likely someone to see us training. Tris needs to learn how to jump on and off trains, she needs to gain muscle tone again, along with shooting, throwing knives and fighting. Best to do it at night when most of the city is sleeping." I let them in on my plan. They both nod, surprising agreeing to this plan.

"Well, I best be going. Andrew is with the initiates in Amity today and I will be making sure dinner is ready by the time he gets back." She says standing up to leave. Tris hugs her mother good bye. As I bow my head.

The minute Natalie as left us and the door behind her closes... The house is silent and we are left in a awkward long silence. I know Natalie is right, although Tris and I can sneak around and sleep at each other's houses... The fact is if we were to get caught, we would be frowned upon. Which right now would not be good choice for either one of us. I, the leader in training could risk loosing my position and right now it may come in handy with the council meeting coming up soon. It is a meeting that I can not afford to miss. It's when the new leader of Erudite will be announced and I need to know who is taking over Jeanine's position now that she has decided to step down. Why did she step down? Does she also have memories? Geez the thought of a possibility of another war terrifies me. We lost so many people, so many loved ones... We just got them all back, to loose them again. This time there will be no second chances for sure.

That leaves us with one option... Sure I wouldn't mind. I love Tris, I want forever with her. I wouldn't mind making it known to the world. But what if she isn't ready yet? I know most men go through this, when should I propose situation but... do I really want to do it under these circumstances. I always thought it would be because the time felt right for both of us. Not just because we needed to keep her safe and sleep under one roof, without looking frowned upon. How fair is that to either one of us? Not to mention, is our relationship really ready for the next level it was just last night we started to work things out. In less than twenty four hours I'm here ready to propose... What to do?

"What are you thinking about? You look like a mad person trying to figure out a puzzle?" Tris says jokingly.

"Just thinking about what your mom said about our possible sleep overs." I say.

"You worried?" She asks.

"Honestly. A little. I don't usually care what people think, Tris. My life is my life. But I need to stay in the leader in training position for now. It gives us leverage on what is happening in Dauntless and Erudite. Especially sense they are about to announce the new leader." I let out a loud sigh. "I hate the thought of another war on our hands... or a repeat of the same one. So many innocent people were lost." I lift my hands gesturing my words. "This place, Tris. This twisted place, gives all of us that was lost a second chance at the life we should have all had. I hate the thought of another war taking that away from every one. Not just us." I instantly feel relief once I express my concerns about another war. Up until now I have felt although the weight of the city lies in my hands, but now I know I am not alone. Although I hate the thought at burdening anyone with all of this... I know I have someone to lean on, someone to figure things out with.

"So what than?" She asks nodding her head letting me know that she understands.

"I don't know." I say running my hand through my hair. She stands up from her chair making her way back to my lap. My arms automatically encircle her waist.

"Maybe we should teach me how to shoot first. That way we can sleep in our own homes." She suggest and a mixture of disappointment and sorrow over come me.

I just got her back. Just enjoyed a night with her in my arms. I didn't have nightmares for the first time in months. She never died, never got hurt in my dreams last night. Is it selfish, to not want to return to a empty bed at night?

"Tris, I don't.. I don't want that. I want you with me, were we both belong." I say resting my forehead against hers. I wish she could read my thoughts so she could fully understand my motive behind it all. The only way I know she will be safe and sound is here where she is now. In my arms, and I never want to let her go. Never again.

"So than what?" She asks.

"How about what your mom said?" I ask. I know she probably wasn't taking every word her mother said to heart. But I did. Her eye brows crease together silently asking what it is I am talking about. "Your mom said only men and women can sleep under one roof if rather they are related by blood or married." Yup, I am going to let that sink in.

"Married?" She repeats, her jaw almost hitting the floor. Yup, that didn't take long did it?

"It's one way to solve the problem." I say. Wow that was a lame excuse. Never going to win this discussion that way, Tobias.

"By starting a marriage? Wow, how romantic, Tobias" She says, a little bitter. Yup, just lost.

"Love, I want you forever. I love you. I would love to call you my wife." I try to sweeten her up, telling her the truth.

"Tobias, we just starting talking again. We are trying to figure things out. Not only the current threat but all the other issues we have as a couple. I don't think this is the time to jump into a marriage." She says level headed. Yup, defiantly lost. "I love you too... And yes one day I would love to be husband and wife. But when we are ready, and just because it's a solution. Plus imagine how Nita will react than? I would hate for her to break a nail trying to kill me herself... because she found out she lost all hopes of having you forever." She says with a small grin letting me know that she is joking.

"I guess you're right." I say looking down, not wanting for her to see the rejection on my face. But nothing gets by her. I feel a finger at my chin lifting my head to gaze at her.

"Tobias, I do love you. I just want this threat gone, to have a clear head. There is nothing more I want in this world than you... and many babies." She says with a large smirk.

"Babies, huh? And ha, how many babies are we talking about?" I ask, teasing her.

"Mmmm how many can you give me?" She says leaning into me kissing my neck softly below my ear. I know that if we don't stop now we won't be able to stop. I really want to surprise her with a little trip. I breath out slowly getting control of myself.

"Tris, love, as much as I hate to say this... but we need to stop." I regret the words the minute they come out of my mouth. She leans back, confused at my rejection. "I have somewhere, I want to take you."

"Where?" She questions.

"It's a surprise!" I say. I know I have a large goofy grin on my face. But I can't help it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys once again thank you all for so much support to this story! I can't believe the amount of people are enjoying this :) I know there were a lot of comments on where Tobias will take Tris... I hope you all enjoy this next chapter in the story :) Happy reading to all!**

 **Back To Abnegation**

 **Chapter 28**

The moment I told Tris that I wasn't going to tell her our destination, wanting to it being a surprise. I can see her eyes light up with so much excitement. I love sharing this kind of life with her, a life filled with happiness, love and pleasant surprises. Due to war Tris and I never really got a chance to enjoy a lot of these little moments. Sure we found small moments to savor in the middle of hell, but there wasn't many of them. I could probably name a handful at most. But all that really does is make me savor these moments even more. If life has taught me anything, it's to never take for granted moments like this. Life is too precious and easily wasted, and lost.

Losing Tris like I did, even for a short time... It has changed me, maybe for the better. It has made me open my eyes to wanting to cherish every moment, every minute and every day with her. For the rest of my life. All the ups, the downs, the sorrow, and the happiness... In the end, it's all worth it if I am with her.

Although I am still worried about Tris' injuries, I give in and let her help me clean up the dishes. We work in complete comfortable silence, in a perfect harmony dance. She washes, I dry, I put away the dishes and pans, and she wipes down the counters. With in no time at all, the kitchen is clean and looking perfectly untouched. I glance at my watch noticing that the sun should start to setting. There for almost time to leave. Between waking up late, indulging in a late breakfast, discussing our options and concerns, Natalie's surprise visit and almost catching us in a intimate moment, along with cleaning up the kitchen... Feels like the whole day as somehow sneaked right past us.

"Follow me upstairs?" I ask her. I don't bother looking back, I know she follows behind me. Wondering where and when she gets to know about this mystery place is.

I enter the bedroom, no longer wanting to call it my own, but not yet ours. I go into the closet grabbing the bag that Shauna had prepared for me long ago. Once retrieved, I hand the bag to Tris.

"Why don't you take a shower and get dressed." The moment I handed her the bag, she looks at me with a puzzled face. I laugh at the expression written all over. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." She answers finally smiling with no hesitation.

"Ok, shower and get dressed in those cloths." I say pointing at the bag. She glances down at the bag and nods and leaves for the bathroom.

I run my hands through my hair and wait patiently, hearing the water running. I begin to retrieve my own cloths. They still stored away in the back bag I used the day Tris went missing. So I take them out, shaking the cloths from their confined space.

To take up some time, I decide to make the bed with clean and fresh sheets. I walk to the linen closet and grab fresh sheets and make the bed. After I run the used sheets to the washer, where they will wait until the washer is full for a load.

I hear the door open and Tris steps out of the bathroom. My eyes take her in from top to bottom and than bottom back up. It's not like I have never seen Tris in Dauntless cloths before but something about her wearing all black again makes certain parts of me twitch in excitement coming to life. It amazes me, Shawna picked out the perfect outfit for Tris, and she doesn't even remember Tris. Tris who is wearing black skinny jeans, with black boots, black well fitting tank top with a leather jacket in her hands. Wow.

"You look..." I'm lost for words. She smiles shyly and look down.

"I see." She teases and points to my lower half. When I look down wondering what she is talking about, I am amazed at what I see. There in front of Tris is a well formed tent in my pants, I feel the blood not only rushing through me to my groin but I also feel it rushing to my cheeks making my face feel like it's on fire.

"Well, what can I say you look sexy ass hell!" I figure if I am going to embarrass the hell out of my self, might as well top it off with telling the truth. I say this as I walk by her slapping her ass in a playful form. She laughs and yells my name as I close the door.

I decide it is in my best nature to take a VERY cold shower. I stand under the spray hoping to ease my erection... but with the image of Tris fresh in my mind even the water doesn't help in this case. I'm completely hard and will not go down even slightly. Images of the night we shared in the Bureau also comes to mind... Her breast in my mouth, my finger exploring her wet folds, the feel of her fist encircling my dick... Yup defiantly this is not helping. It leaves me with my one option... especially if I want to remain a complete gentleman, and respectful. I know Tris and I already have made love three times in the one night... and we came so close to it again this after noon. But honestly, I want her to be ready, for us to be ready, she doesn't remember that night. I really want the next time we make love to be out of this world special. Not just rushed and in the moment.

Plus there are certain supplies we would need to enquirer before taking that step, and I know I will have to find the dignity and courage to talk to Zeke. Abnegation finds any form of safe sex and indulgence. Since technically we should be married, and only having sex to conceive a child... any form of birth control is not permitted to our members. Although I would love the thought of Tris caring my children, it's something her nor I are ready for.

Not having any other option, I decide to increase the temperature of the water to warm and lean against the cold tiles. I close my eyes and envision Tris kissing my neck while her fist encircles my hard dick. I imagine her starting off nice and slow, and then increasing her speed and grip. My hand performs this task as I imagine it's her hand not mine. As I also imagine her doing this naked as her perfect breast dangle in front of me. My mouth find her nipples and biting and sucking them. My speed and grip increase even more and I am trying to maintain control over my moans and breathing... Not wanting to embarrass myself even more. I feel myself getting closer to my release. I'm left breathless and I know it won't be much longer now. Finally I feel myself build and build at the highest level before I release myself in my hand imagining it is hers. A loud moan escapes my mouth and hope that she didn't hear it.

I quickly work to clean my self up, and get back to my shower. Trying to hurry along in hopes she doesn't know what took place her. But what if she really did know what I just did? Would she still see me as a gentlemen, or just a man... would the thought of my performance turn her on? As I finish up washing my hair, all these thoughts run through my mind and it doesn't take long for me to notice I am once again getting hard. I let out a long sigh. If I can't control myself and my thoughts, I will be stuck in this shower all night long.

After taking care of myself a second time, I quickly finished bathing myself, dried, and dressed. Hoping that Tris was busing herself and didn't happen to notice my long absence. I notice she is down stairs already, having a drink of water. When she sees me enter the kitchen, she begins to blush while her eyes fall everyone on me, looking me up and down. I take a deep breath trying to remain in control of my self, not wanting to embarrass myself. There for dead dogs along with half eaten rabbits come to mind.

"Hey, there you are. You ok? Thought I heard a loud cry or something?" She ask and all the blood raise to my face causing me to blush. Giving her a unwanted signal, that I just couldn't keep my damn hand off myself. Jeez this is embarrassing, I feel like a fourteen year old boy getting hard looking at the floor, instant of a respectable almost twenty year old.

"Yea everything is fine. Ready to go?" I ask, never once meeting her gaze that I know are on me. Instead I look outside, take note that it is finally dark enough for us to leave.

"Yea, I'm all set." Tris says, glad that the subject of my recent shower seemed to be forgotten. "So you ever going to tell me where we are going?"

"Sure, I will. When we get there." I tease her. I enjoy this side of Tris, the curious side.

I decide the best way to go unnoticed is by going out the back door of the house. I also tell Tris to stay as close to the walls of each house as possible and stay hidden with in the shadows, so we are not seen. I hold her hand in mine has we make out ways through Abnegation sector. I glance behind me every so often seeing if Tris is ok. I'm not surprise when I see this goofy smile she has on, like a ten year old child getting away with something they shouldn't be. This is Tris after all, the 100% divergent. Everything in Tris' system yells rebellious, so I am not surprise at her loving the thought of how many rules we just broke in the past twenty four hours.

Soon the end of Abnegation sector is upon us, and the minute we cross the border I can tell how liberated Tris feels, the excitement just seems to roll off of her, she's alive! We continue to walk down the empty streets hand in hand, not ever looking behind us.

"Now can you tell me where we are going?" She asks, once again like a ten year old. I chuckle at the comparison.

"Are we there yet?" I ask looking around like I am confused.

"Well I don't know, you won't tell me." She says almost whining.

"Well then I guess we are not there yet than." I laugh out, as she rolls her eyes.

The moonlight gives us just enough light to not need flashlights, something I am so grateful for. We come across the old train station and I am pleased that we only have to wait another five minutes before it will arrive.

"The train?" Tris asks.

"Just a little help to get us were we want to go." I answer. "Now when I tell you to... run as fast as you can. I'll drop on first and help you. Grab a hold of the side bar and use it to help pull your self in. But don't worry I'll help you." I say assuring her. She nods and swallows. I notice she never lets go of my hand. Something I have always enjoyed.

I hear the sound of the all too familiar engine, and I tell her to get ready. Just as the head light s pass us I tell her "Run." She does everything that I tell her to. I grab the handle first pulling myself up. Than I hit the button to open the sliding doors, they open fast for us as they always have. I claim in, grabbing the inside rail. Leaning out and reaching out for Tris. She takes my arm and I swing her in. Thank god she is such a light weight I can easily carry her with one arm. When she is finally safe in the car she is out of breath. I make a mental note, that she will need to build her stigma.

I sit down in my normal spot, back against the wall one leg curled to the side while my other one is curled up and my arm hangs over it. I stare at Tris the whole time, watching her gazing out of the doors taking in the site before us. She smiles, and her eyes are wide open. Minutes pass when she finally turns around to look at me. I pat the spot to me on my right, silently suggesting her to come and sit with me. She doesn't hesitate, sitting down close to me, I wrap my right arm around her so she can lean in. Before I know it and not one hundred percent sure how... Tris is once again straddling my lap and we are kissing feverishly. I can go every minute of every day kissing her until the day I die, and knowing that I will die a happy man. I know I will never be able to get enough of Tris, the amount I crave for her is out of this world. When air becomes a problem, we both lean just far enough for our foreheads to rest against each other. But our gaze never stops.

"I hate to say this..." I say out of breath. "But we have to get up and ready to jump."

She sighs and stands up, as I follow pursuit. We never stop staring at each other, we both have this hunger that can't be satisfied. I already know training her will be hundred times more difficult than it was during her initiation. I'll admit I have never had such a large appetite for sexual content as I do these past twenty four hours.

I swallow hard, feeling my mouth dry. I take and calm myself. The thought of Zeke catching me with a major boner... I know I will never hear the end of it. Although I am pretty used to Zeke's mouth, I worry about Tris. I would never want anyone to tease her in that way.

We approach the compound. Not surprising that once again Zeke is already waiting for our arrival. But not like last time, he doesn't stop us from jumping on the roof of Dauntless.

"Hold on tight... On the count of three jump as far as you can." I tell Tris and nod. I drag her to the far side of the wall and start. "One... Two... Three..." We run the few remaining steps and leap into the air together. When we land, I run a few steps still holding on to Tris and keeping both of us balanced.

"Four, good to see you bro. Tris, Welcome to Dauntless."


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome to Dauntless everyone! Happy Reading!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 29**

The moment we jump off the train Zeke wastes no time in making sure his presence is known. Typical Zeke, "Welcome to Dauntless." He held his hand out for Tris to shake and introduces himself as "the one, the only, Zeke Pedrad. I take it you are, Tris." She nods her head and returns his greeting with nice to meet you. "Pleasure is all mine madam, nice to see you alive and awake." His tone is almost flirty but than again this is Zeke we are talking about. I just roll my eyes and laugh.

"I take it, you guys worked things out." He says glancing at me. I quickly nod not really knowing how to explain it all.

"She also agreed to training." I informed him. He mimics my same smile and excitement.

"Oh well a hidden initiate than. Well I think we need to do this properly, shall we?" He says rubbing his hands together. Normally I would be against jumping off a roof top... Oh hell, I was the last one to jump in my own initiation class. But Tris was the first jumper in hers. I still remember the laughter that escaped her when she finally met the net. Her eyes were filled with excitement, it was like she was finally awake and alive for the first time.

As we slowly approach the edge of the roof top, we give no signal to Tris as to what is going on. Zeke bounces happily on the ledge turns around and says. "Alright listen up. I'm Zeke, I'll be one of your Co-Trainers. If you wanna enter Dauntless this is the way in, and if you don't have the guts to jump than you don't belong in Dauntless. Well someone has to go first... whose it going to be?" Zeke says trying to sound like Eric. Of course, how can you keep a straight face with Zeke trying so hard and he does it so perfectly. It's almost scary.

I wave my hand at Tris to step forward... "I guess, I will." She says finally getting the hint and stepping forward towards the ledge.

At that I waste no time, finding the entrance that leads to the stairs. I run fast towards the net, just in time to see a flash of gray covering the hole in the ceiling. It blocks the moonlight that shines in for a few seconds. Than I see her bounce off the net before she is permanently lands in it for good. Just like before she lets out the same relief, happy laugh. I reach for her hand and she accepts it as I pull her off the net.

"What you get pushed?" I ask her. How I love reliving these cherished moments with her?

"No?" She acts confused to my question.

"Whats your name?" I ask her. Just like before she hesitates. "Is it a hard one, you can pick a new one if you want. But make it good, you don't get to pick again."

"My name is Tris." She says, finally letting out a smile that goes from ear to ear.

"First jumper, Tris. Welcome to Dauntless." I say placing a hand on her back pulling her into me. But before our lips can meet, we hear Zeke loudly "woohoo" as he makes his jump into the net. Seriously, Zeke? It's like dealing with a toddler at times with him. How does Shauna do it? I wonder.

He needs no help jumping out of the net. "Man, what a rush!" He says. He matches the same excitement that Tris has all over her. Again I am rolling my eyes.

We make our way down the darken cave hallways of Dauntless. Tris taking it all in like she did so long ago. I can remember every detail of that day, like if it was yesterday. I can tell how excited she is being here, she can't seem to stop smiling, glancing everywhere ceilings, floors, walls. She is taking it all in. I can't stop watching her even if I tried right now. I give her hand a gentle squeeze. She turns her attention to me for the moment and smiles up at me.

Zeke reaches the double doors first, but before he opens them I can hear voices coming from with in the room. I notice they are mixture of female and male voices. I can't help but wonder... What did Zeke do? The room goes quiet as we step inside. It was than I notice, everyone is are all here. Shauna and Zeke managed to get Christina, Will, Lynn, Lauren, Marlene, and Uriah all of them, to the training room. I look back at Zeke, he just shrugs. "I told them, exactly what you told me. No one hesitated to believe it. They all came." Zeke answered my unspoken question. I'm at a awe... here lies all of our closes friends. My heart goes out to Will,Uriah, Marlene.. They now know that they were lost during the war, yet here they are, willing to be here with there is, Shauna, we almost lost her, but in the end grounded to a wheel chair. Who can ask for anything else? I savor the moment, right now, this minute we are all well and here. ALIVE!

Although they all don't remember Tris and I, that didn't stop them from approaching us. Shake our hands and greet each other. Instantly, the bond between Christina and Tris shows. You can see it, they don't even seem to understand it. But they know that they have a some kind of connection. Christina takes Tris into a strong and tight embrace and Tris returns it without a doubt

"Oh hell, group hug!" Uriah screams out. We all laugh and open our arms and we all gather each one together. "Now isn't that easier. Alright enough of this. Tris want to see me shoot a apple off Marlene's head?" I laugh at the once upon a time memory.

Tris is amused watching Uriah and Marlene set up for act. Marlene even stops Uriah before he can take his shot, to take a bite of the damn apple. Than tells him to proceed. Of course it was no surprise he made the shot perfectly, hitting the apple right in the middle of the core. We all laugh at the trick.

"Tris. Ready to try?" Uriah asks Tris handing her the gun.

I instantly become nervous for her. Remembering how she would refuse to use a gun after having no choice but to shot Will in the head. Flashes of Tris confronting Eric when he broke into Erudite, comes into mind. She was brave, Ill give her that. Brave and stupid. Her refusal to handle a gun left her with the option of entering a dangerous situation with a pocket knife.

"Sure, I guess." Tris says.

She takes the gun and positions herself at the target. She follows Uriah's instructions perfectly. I see her breath in, aim, breath out, and pull the trigger. She misses the target but by inches, much better than her original initiation. I still remember standing behind all my initiates, I was trying so hard to focus on all of them. Seeing who needed most help, and who would be possibly ranked the highest. But no matter how hard I tried, my attention always kept going back to Tris. I listened in as Will teased her about how she should have hit the target already. My eyes kept looking Tris over, wondering what it was about her that I couldn't let go. No girl ever got my attention like she had... NEVER! I also now know no other girl will!

Once Tris finally shots the target a few times and she is some what satisfied for now. We move her on to knives. I decide I wanted to be the one to instruct her in this one. For Tris and I knife throwing held so much for us. The fact that I was force to throw knives at the girl I was falling for, scared me so much. I thought I ran the risk of blowing any chance I had with her. But instead it was almost the opposite. She place all her trust in me not to hurt her. Although she was angry at me when I finally had to cut her, but I tried to explain that I did it because I had no choice. I also aimed and hit the spot that she was most likely less to feel the pain and heal the best from. Which was her ear lobe.

I still remember telling her how tired I was, waiting for her to catch on... of course my cryptic wording did not help me at all. I was so bad with expressing my self with words or anything else for that mater. I magically wanted Tris to know and understand that I liked her and that I would never hurt her. But of course this is Tris, it just led her to getting more frustrated and she screamed as I walked away from her.

Boy if I knew than what I know now, I would not have been so cryptic at the time. I think back and wonder why I just never reached out cradled her face in my hands and kissed her with all that I had. Knowing now that she felt the same way for me, she would have kissed me back.

I show her how to stand which is basically the same way as she was shooting guns and then I breath in, aim breath out and let it fly. She repeats my movements but just like before without a knife at first. Than when she decides that she is ready, she grabs the knife. She breaths in, aims, breaths out, and lets it fly. Bullseye. On the first try. She jumps up into my arms, without a thought my arms encircle her waist.

"Alright... So who is ready for some Dauntless cake?" Uriah screams out.

"Uriah!" Christina, Marlene, and Lynn all say.

"Seriously dude, I think we need real food first." Shauna says smirking at Uri.

"Dauntless cake has eggs, milk, flour.. What more do you need?" Uriah teases.

"How about something green, with protein?" Christina jumps in.

"What ever, pansycake. Lets go. I'm starving!" Uriah says rubbing his stomach.

"When are you not hungry?" Zeke says needing to jump in.

We all make our way towards the dinning hall. Tris walking along with Marlene, Christina and Lynn.. They seem to be talking to Tris about makeup and cloths. I can just see the eyes rolling back wards in Tris' head now. Even though our time in Dauntless was short for Tris, she hated the thought of shopping well along doing it with Christina.

"So man, when do you want to start hard core training?" Zeke asks.

"Well I figure we would start running and practicing on the punching bag you got me tomorrow night. Eventually maybe get Christina or even Shauna to help spare her." I fill Zeke in on my plan.

"What about me?" Zeke ask trying to seem offensive. He even goes as far as placing his hand over his heart.

"Yea, no. Want me to spare Shauna?" I ask. His eyes widen at the thought. "Exactly my point."

Although I would never dream about hurting Shauna intentionally, and I know Zeke would never hurt Tris either like that. I would never take the risk, Zeke has a hundred pounds and ten times more the experience on Tris. So much can go wrong. Just like it would be with Shauna and I... The fight wouldn't be matched fair.

We all take the normal seats at our table. I'm surprise that that somehow we all have taken our normal spots. Even though no one here remembers anything from before, it's like a puzzle and we all have our own spots no mater how hard you try to force us other wise.

I cant help but watch Tris in the corner of my eye. She is reaching out with a fork to grab the round hamburger patty. She eyes it suspiciously. I nudge her side gently, "It's beef." I slide a bowl of red sauce to her. "Here put this on it."

"Thanks." She says as she spoons it on her hamburger. I love having these little moments that I cared so much for, being able to relive them once again and being able to share them with Tris. I hear her deep groan as she bites into her burger. Yup, I understand. I miss this food too. Although I guess for Tris this is her first time really tasting real good food, since she has no memories of Dauntless. The taste is so savory compared to Abnegation plain food. My stomach is gritty and wants to skip to dessert for Dauntless cake.

"You weren't kidding about the food! Can we stay here?" Tris leans in close, joking. I laugh at her in response. If only she knew my intentions is for us to some how have this life again.

Uriah comes with a tray full of Dauntless cake slices, today's flavor is heavenly chocolate. I wait and watch Tris take her bite first. Not like before the moan that comes out of Tris lips is more sensual, low, and damn there are no other words for that sound.

"Oh my god, Tobias. There is nothing else better than this." She says taking another bite and making that same moan again. I beg a differ, I can think of a way to put this cake into good use... Relax Tobias! You don't want to get too excited and embarrass yourself in front of everyone this time.

Once dinner as ended we all decide to walk to the Chasm. I notice that since most of us are paired, the guys all hold our girls in some way. For the first time since I can remember, this right here, right now feels like we are finally home. We are all together Alive and Safe! Even if the moment wont last forever. We will have to return back home to Abnegation. Life tomorrow will continue as they have been for a few weeks now.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Happy Reading!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 30**

"Ugh. Think we can jump the train and go have lunch at Dauntless?" Tris whispers in my ear.

A small chuckle escapes my mouth at her joke. I see her push around the chicken and peas around her plate. Probably trying to convince herself to eat the tasteless, non appetizing food.

"Don t think I haven't thought about it already." I shove another bite of chicken in my mouth. I really should ask Zeke to get us some BBQ sauce or at least Ketchup. "Between changing, catching the train, eating the lunch, than have to take the train again, and changing our cloths back to Abnegation... I don't think we will make it back by the time lunch ends." I explain. Her eyes widen at my great detail I put in. Did she seriously think I never thought about that already? She nods in agreement.

I know that if we were really determined we could make it work. But I would actually prefer to go and be able to enjoy being in Dauntless rather than run there, run in and run out. Just for a burger.

* * *

My thoughts run over the events of yesterday. Although the day was physically exhausting, I really enjoyed spending the day with Tris. Training her has also given me a excuse to get this body into shape. We ended up finding a abandon building just far enough from Abnegation. The building isn't a lot to brag about. There are no special equipment or lighting. The building is just a building that will provide us a safe coverage from eyes that shouldn't see us.

We spent a few hours cleaning it up a little bite. Our Abnegation upraising showing, we are taught at a young age that things tidy is selfless for the next person. So we decided to broom, dust and mop the rooms that we would be using. One room was large enough to use as a regular exercise room. The room is so large we can comfortably run laps at a nice pace. The thought of getting mats would be benefit to us both in the future to perform sit-ups and push-ups more comfortably. Even a bigger punching bag would work. The other room we painted a big "x" on the floor, that is the only spot you are allowed to stand when you are aiming. No mater if it is shoot a gun or throwing a knife. To make it more of a challenge we have found empty water bottles, cans, and other recyclable items. These items can be easily re-positioned through out the room so we can practice our aim different angles.

We practiced for hours, and took breaks when we needed. The day was filled with physical exhaustion mixed with laughter, talking, and enjoyment. We decided to end the day when Tris hit ten targets in a row and at different angles of the room. She was amazing, never once moving her feet only her upper body, aiming and shooting, aiming and shooting. I was memorized by her confidence that she had found. When she released the tenth knife, only than did she look to see what she really accomplished. She hit every target right in the middle, through out the whole room. She never even got close to hitting me. She smiled widely at her accomplishment.

It was than we were like magnets, the electrical pull we felt. I walked slowly towards her. At that point I was the hunter and she was the pry. We locked eyes until there was no more space between us. She reached up wrapping her arms around my neck and she stood at her highest on her toes. Our lips crashed together, filled with passion and hunger. My hands found their own home, as I leaned down and reached behind her thighs lifting her up around my waist. I felt one hand grabbing my back as the other entangled with the hair that was met at my neck. I can feel myself on the verge of loosing all control. When a moan escape from her into our kiss, as I feel her tongue slowly brushing my lip. I never even realized my feet were moving until I have Tris pinned against a wall, one hand support her weight by holding her ass. My other hand having a mind of their own, slowly caressing the side of her body and brushing against the side of her breast each time it passes. At this point I know she can feel how aroused I am, the effect that she has on me. I don't care if she does, I want her to know how much I want her and need her. The curving for her body just keeps growing, and I know if we continue I wont be able to stop. I slow the kiss trying to ring Tris back in as well. I know she doesn't want to slow down. I feel her warmth radiating off her most intimate parts, its so close to mine the only separation are our clothing.

"Tris, love, we can't." I say between kisses. Damn it!

"Why not?" Yea that won't make it harder for me.

"Tris, we don't have any protection." Yup that slowed her down. "Plus you really want to have our first time here?" She continues to pant heavily but I can tell she is better in control now.

"Your right." She says taking another heavy breath. I rest my forehead against hers but letting our gaze linger. Only than do I realize I am still holding her ass in my hands, and her legs are wrapped tight around me. She must come to this realization at the same time as her cheeks blush and starts to unwrap herself from me. Instant regret hits me, I just had to open my fucking mouth.

That night Tris slept in my bed, and I forced myself to sleep on the couch. I know that's stupid, but I cant seem to trust myself with Tris right now. Almost at the breaking point of not caring rather or not we have protection, and that is a VERY dangerous road for us to go down right now. At this point I don't even think an hour cold shower would help right now. Damn... raging... sex drive. I don't remember it being this hard before. Than again we never experienced sex before... until that night before she... It was both our first night.

I remember even that night we couldn't stop. I laid on top of her, kissing her tenderly after we had just finished. I was still inside her, not wanting to part from her warmth just yet. We both should have been exhausted from what was happening. Yet our kissing kept going, our hands kept roaming, our hips refused to stay still. After the second round, I began to worry about her. She was so small, and tight. I worried that I would end up hurting her if I didn't leave her alone. Its not my ego getting the best of me here, its knowing that I am well equipped in that area. Don t ask how! But than after a short break we went for another round. Luckily after exhaustion finally kicked in, allowing us to wrap in each other's embrace and let sleep take us both.

Ever since that night, I have had much trouble controlling myself. Just the memory of her wrapped around me, tightly. Sends me off the edge. For some reason though, Tris seems to have the same problem with self control. She who's seventh fear was about intimacy. That fear scared her so much, I was afraid it would be our deal breaker. Not that I wouldn't wait for her, I would wait for her for the rest of eternity. Oh god don't make me wait that long! But I was afraid that, that fear would scare her away from me. Needless to say, I was most grateful when she spoke to me about that fear. Sure it hurt at first I didn't understand, I thought she feared me. But than she explained why I was in her fear landscapes and I knew I just had to convince her of my true feelings and motives for her. Sex at the time was far from my mind. Yes, it was still there. I am a guy. But back than I was so focused on keeping her alive, her divergent hidden, and getting her to pass the initiation. Sex was the farthest on my mind, also our relationship was so fresh for both of us. We both weren't ready.

* * *

"Earth, Tobias!"I hear Tris laughing as she speaks.

"I'm sorry, Beatrice. What was that?" I am constantly reminding myself to say her given name when we are in Public. Her nickname is only used when we are alone or with close friends. Although I love her name, it really doesn't suit her to the fullest. Beatrice sounds to nice loving and selfless. But she is so much more than that. She is brave, smart ass hell, and honest. Everything that a person should be.

"Are you ok?" She ask with concern.

"Yes, sorry. Just thinking about yesterday." The minute I mention yesterday I see her cheeks turning red. Her mind must automatically go to the event I am thinking about.

"Cant you keep your mind out of the gutter for one minute." She whispers close to me in a teasing tone.

"Well you try it... think about how I had you pinned against the wall. Now think about something else." I wait and wait and yet her cheeks continue to be red. "Not so easy." I laugh as low as possible. I know she resist the urge to punch my arm. I can see her hand ball into a fist but she cant do anything while we are in the dinning hall of Abnegation.

"Oh shut up." She whispers close to me. I try not to laugh remembering where we are. Her cheeks red as a tomato.


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy reading of course everyone! Leave comments below let me know what you think! :)**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 31**

Claustrophobia is such a bitch! It was proved to be one of my four fears. Small spaces make me feel extremely antsy, and not to mention the feeling of suffocation comes to play its part. Elevators, closets, even buses are a highly an issue for me. Now add people to the mix and I swear someone from above has to hate me! Sure I try everything I can to hide it. I am Dauntless after all. I have learned its best to ignore the feelings of being trapped and the walls that are slowly creeping more and more closer to me. I figured out the best way to ignore the fear is to get your mind on something else. Something pleasant... But being wedged between Marcus and Andrew along with our two other government assistance Joanna and Mathew, the idea of thinking about anything pleasant in this company is failing me. The only thing that brings me any form of happiness is Tris, and the thought of Andrew right next to me while my mind wonders about his daughter... Just doesn't sit well with me.

Today we are headed towards the hub in Candor. Its where our monthly council meeting is being held. Every month it alternates from sector to sector, only those that are council members and leaders have this knowledge of the location. For security reason of course.

From what has been gathered, Jeanine Mathews stepped down from Leadership around the same time this "New Universe" started. The new leader was crowned the day after. But no one other than that sector knows who is the new leader. It's as if they have gone out their way to keep the new leader under wraps. Thoughts of who this new leader is raises my curiosity. Will they be as curious about the Divergent, as Jeanine was? Will they be worst than her? Or will they actually help keep the peace of our city?

A bump in the road brings me back to reality, as I feel parts of other bodies rub and hit against mine. The motion leaves me breathless as I loss focus on anything other than the small crowded bus. I feel my hand tighten around the pole I cling to for support. I take a deep breath in, hold and release slowly. But I feel although the air doesn't register with in me. Claustrophobia is such a BITCH! I close my eyes tight, hoping to pull myself together. I think of Tris, she smiles with twinkles in her eyes, and I hear her say those three words to me that I so long to hear. "I love you." I think of the ways her lips feel against mine, and her arms. Although Tris' arms small and skinny she still manages to hold on to me with all her might. I love the feel of both of us entwined in each others embrace.

Natalie is with Tris today, taking my spot assisting with the intiates. Even though this week initiates are working in their chosen volunteering position. Other than checking in with all the initiates in the morning. Tris is working back at the Volunteer Center, unless one of the initiates need help for any reason. Tris hated the thought of having Natalie of basically babysit her. She can be so stubborn. But I just couldn't just walk away leaving her alone to defend herself. Tris has been coming along with training, she is running a lot better with out loosing her breath. She always hits her target no mater the position they are in. As for fighting, Tris almost got her groove back. I have no doubt in my mind that she will be equal or greater to the fighter that she use to be. But even than I will not take any chances with her safety. Two fighters are always better than one.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Tobias, this is unnecessary! You will be gone just a few hours. Not to mention I will be in the center with other people during the day. Odds are nothing will happen. You are blowing this out of proportion." Tris' tone is almost high enough to be considered yelling. "I do not need a babysitter, well alone my MOTHER to protect me. Why am I training for, if you do not trust me?"

"Tris, baby, I do trust you. I think you are doing extremely well in training. But be as it may I am not leaving you alone, to defend your self. Sorry swallow your pride!" I know I could have gone without saying that last part. But she needed to hear it. I run my hand through my hair preparing to pour my heart out to her. "Baby, I have almost lost you too many times. One of those time were almost for good, if it wasn't for that bastard David! I cant. I cant do it again, Tris. Please just do this. I cant live without you." I try to lower my tone to almost a whisper in hopes this would help defuse our argument. "Baby, I wont survive it."

"Fine." Is all she says. But that's enough for me.

 _ **End of Flash back**_

* * *

I let my eyes and mind wonder openly, noting that we still have ways to go before arriving at the hub. Not wanting to think about the cramped space.. My mind continues to think about random things about Tris.

Things have been really good between her and I. Although we agreed engagement and marriage should wait. I am starting to question why. We are practically living together. Our sleeping arrangements and routine, we got it down. After much conversations we agreed that switching between houses at night was for the best. I would come over her house, we cook dinner together, eat, clean up, relax together, and than at a respectable hour I leave. Only to sneak back in through the back door. The same goes for her, when its my turn to have her over. Honestly its getting kinda old. I would rather prefer having her live with me, her stuff mixed with my stuff, her scent everywhere and for good, the whole nine yards. It would make things so much more easier. But I know she isn't ready yet. We haven't been together all that long for that kinda of step in her eyes. But for me... I rather have all of her.

Speaking of all of her I really have to find a way to talk to Zeke. To many almost times... Why does Abnegation have to be so against safe sex any who? Ok stupid question, I know.

I feel the bus stop hard, alerting to us that we have finally arrived at the hub. Andrew leads the way out first, I follow his suit. I feel Marcus right behind me. To close for my liking.

"Wipe that smile off you fucking face, Tobias. You are embarrassing me. You are a leader in training. Act like it!" I says low enough for me to hear and no one else.

"Yes sir." I say sounding more like a hiss escaping my clenched teeth. Damn him.

We make our way in silence through the halls of the hub. All crowding into the elevator. Damn claustrophobia! I take a deep breath, once again allowing my mind to think of Tris. Tris smile, her voice, her eyes, anything of her.

The conference room we are meeting in, is a very large room. That fits all thirty council men and women along with leaders from each sector very comfortably. We all sit down a large round tables. There are five tables. One for each sector. In the front of the room is a projector to show the agenda for the meeting along with the podium for the speaker to stand at.

Once Abnegation has taken our seats and settled. I start looking around to each table. I recognize the leaders from Amity and Candor and since they never really gave us too much trouble. I decide not to pay much mind to them. Than I glance at Dauntless table Max, Eric, along with the remaining leaders and counsel men. Two of them I recognize Uriah, and Peter.

Peter. Although at the end of the war, he had decided it was in his best nature to wipe his own memories. Still the he was hell to deal with before hand. All those times he tried to kill Tris, not to mention the hell he caused us time and time again. Sure Peter had his good moments, like helping me save Tris from Jeanine Mathews but still good moments were only performed to benefit him.

I see Eric glaring at me. Almost doing that evil smirk, and I wonder what is going through his mind now. Could Eric be plotting another attack on Abnegation. Its no secret, Eric was a transfer from Erudite. He was basically a spy for Jeanine. God I really hate that woman!

Than speaking of Erudite, I see that the table is not full of their leaders and council men. But I do recognize one woman... The same woman who told me, my worst nightmare came true. Cara.

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

Amar pulled up to what looked like a Ghost town. It worked! The plan must have worked. But than again where is she? I see Cara sitting on a bench, she looking down with tears in her eyes. Her thumbs aginst each other. Something is wrong. I quickly claim out of the truck making my way to Cara.

"Wheres Tris?" I ask her the moment I am a few feet away.

"Four I'm so sorry." Cara began. But I couldn't bring hear it.

"Sorry about what? Where is she?" I say almost yelling at her. Christina finally approaches us from behind.

"Whats going on? What happened?" Christina ask her.

" She went in the lab. It all happened so fast." Cara began to explain. But I couldn't hear of it. I ran into the double doors looking for the love of my life. She wouldn't leave me! She cant leave me! Not now! Not when we are so close to having it all!

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

I take a deep breath and run my hands through my hair. I know Tris keeps telling me one of these days, I will go bold for the continuing running my hands through my hair. But its a nervous and calming habit. Which can not be broken. Than I see another male, sitting right next to Cara. But she is blocking my view of who the man is. Odds are, he might be the new leader. I glance at Andrew, and he took is thinking the same thing I am.

"Welcome! Welcome! I believe we can begin the meeting." Jack Kang begins at the podium. "The first thing we should call to order... Erudite has selected their new leader. So It is my pleasure to introduce the new leader of Eurdite, Mr. Caleb Prior." Jack Kang says holding his right hand up towards Caleb who is now standing and waving from his seat.

I feel all the blood from my face drain. I am not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing. After all at one point Caleb Prior was helping Jeanine Mathews test and capture Divergents. Divergents like Tris.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey there! Back for another chapter! Curious on what side Caleb may be on? Does Eric have his memories? So Many questions! Happy Reading!**

 _ **Back to Abnegation**_

 _ **Chapter 32**_

It takes everything I have to not burst at the seems. I remind myself that keeping calm and together is for the best. Nothing would come out of me killing Caleb Prior.

Caleb Prior, Tris' brother. Caleb Prior, who turned his back on his own sister to help a crazy sustice woman. Caleb Prior, who was so heartless, he wouldn't help his sister because of what she was. Caleb Prior, who let Tris take his place in the weapon lab. Caleb Prior, the man I wish I could hate! NOW! After everything, Caleb Prior, the new fucking leader of Erudite. This can not end well.

I basically tone out for the rest of the meeting. I know, that's bad. Who knows what information I am messing. I know. But I also cant help it. I takes everything in me, not to jump out of this chair, cross the room, and choke the day lights out of Caleb Prior. Prior. I wonder how Andrew is dealing with all of this? I have told him and Natalie what Caleb did to his sister. Jeez that thought has to be eating at him. The thought of the possibility being torn between both your children, loving them both, wanting to protect them both, but not knowing how.

It feels like a blink of an eye before Jack Kang takes his stand at the podium once again and concludes the meeting. "Take care every one. Please make it back to your sectors safe." What an polite way to saying thanks for coming folks now get your shit and get out.

Andrew finally glances at me with wide eyes, he must be thinking the same I am. I nod once agreeing. We will stick around and try to talk to the new Leader of Erudite.

"Well that was a interesting waste of time. Tell me Andrew how does it feel to have your son on the traitors side?" Marcus says to Andrew. What a Jack Ass! Did he seriously have to go there?

"Marcus, Natalie and I both believe that our children have been raised well enough to make their own choices in life. To fulfill their dreams as they see fit." Andrew says.

I see Caleb stand up from his seat. He glances over to the Abnegation table, throwing glances between both Andrew and myself. Makes me wonder if he too wants to have a word with us. I stand up from my chair hoping to make sure Caleb doesn't leave with out a word. But luck isn't on my side when I feel a presence behind me. For some reason I don't have to look, I already know who it is.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the one and only Tobias Eaton." It was the voice that I nor anyone could forget. The sound of his voice sends me back to the day that I last saw him. The day that I killed him. The day that the world was free it's murderous leader...Eric. I turn around slowly, meeting is deadly glare. I don't fear Eric, I never have. But I feared the power that he held over my head, and I powerless to help anyone that was stuck with in his rage. He leans down speaking in almost a deadly whisper. "Or should I say, Four." Eric than straightens himself up trying to make himself seem taller. "I'll watch my back if I were you. You wouldn't want to end up with a bullet in the back of your head, or that pretty little Stiff's either." Than he smirks and walks out of the room. Great, just when you think things cant get any more worst.

For the moment I feel paralyzed at the thought of Eric having his memories back. He knows about me, he knows about Tris. I know he will stop at nothing to get to the top. Why is it in a span of one hour everything can get that much more complicated. Another threat, another enemy to look out for. Suddenly Tris' words come floating in my mind...

"Why can't we just be a normal couple? Fall in love, get married, have a family, help other. Why can't we have a normal happy life?" She had said. How I so long for the same dream. Some how a dream that seems to be slipping farther and farther away from us.

Lost in my own thoughts I never notice the one person I wanted, no that I needed to talk to the most, stepped up to me. Caleb. Andrew sees us, and he doesn't hesitate to take his place next to both of us.

" I think we have a lot to talk about." Caleb says glancing between both Andrew and myself.

* * *

We remain silent has we exit the hub. We know we have to speak about matters that no one should over hear. We decide to walk to bench that are just a small walk away. Caleb is the first one to sit down, Andrew joins him. I on the other hand, cant bring my self to sit down. Needing the movements to ease my nerves. We all remain quiet for what feels like hours. I imagine known of us knows who to start, and where to start.

"Hows Mom?" Caleb asks Andrew.

"Shes well, she misses you. We all do." Andrew says. I know I should be rolling my eyes or maybe annoyed but I cant. Has much as I hate Caleb for his previous actions. I cant be mad about wanting to know about his parents. They are his family after all.

"It's good to see you Dad. You have no idea how much I missed you." Caleb says patting his fathers shoulders.

"We miss you too son." Andrew returns the affection.

"Four, I'm sorry for everything. She never meant to leave you." Caleb says. I'm thrown into a state of shock. My mouth jaw falling to the floor.

"Wait. You remember?" I say.

"I remember." Caleb says nodding. "I woke up, in my old bed back in Erudite. Remembering everything that happened. Jeanine has her memories has well. Her need for self preservation is what allowed me to gain the election for Erudite leader. Jeanine is a lot of things, but she fears death apparently." Caleb explains.

"So how is it that some have their memories, while others have these what if's memories?" I ask running a hand through my hair.

"That's a great question. My guess... Rather David did a really slobby job at erasing memories, or he knew exactly what he was doing." Caleb says.

I glance at Andrew and some how between the conversation Caleb and I are having, Andrew seems to loose color. "Andrew, are you alright?" I ask, concern growing.

"Tobias, please don't miss understand me. Natalie and I both fully trust and believe you... But to see it confirmed, its like a realization hit." Andrew says. I nod, understanding this has always been a lot to swallow.

"Hows is Tris?" Caleb ask.

"She is well. Umm she has no memories." I tell Caleb.

"Wow. She was always so resist against any serum... If anyone is to remember things, I thought it would be her." Caleb adds. "Well I need to be heading back. But please know Erudite is being taken care of, all controlling serums that Jeanine created has been terminated and destroyed. I think in our next council meeting, we can speak about changing the rules of the fractions." Caleb says.

"Agreed. This is our new world. We should live in it as we see fit." I agree. I step back from Andrew and Caleb allowing them a moment of privacy. After all the last time Caleb saw his father... Andrew was shot to death in the Dauntless hallway.

After a few minutes I feel a hand patting my shoulder, Andrew stands by me when I glance up. "We should be heading home now, son." I nod agreeing. "At least we can sleep soundly knowing that Caleb will be leading Erudite."

I know Caleb is family, I want to believe and hope just like Andrew. But there is apart of me that will always doubt Caleb. Although for now, Andrew is right... For now Eurdite is the least of my worries. I still have Nita and now Eric to worry about. Another threat hanging over our heads, I need to get back to Tris. Seeing and feeling her safe in my arms will be the only things that will calm my nerves that are suddenly growing.


	33. Chapter 33

**Happy reading!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 33**

I feel although my mind is on overload. So much going on, so much has to be taken care of, and so many threats to us. Why cant anything be easy for us?

When Andrew and I got back to Abnegation, I knew I had to speak with Zeke. Having to warn those left in Dauntless that Eric has his memories. It's only a mater of time before Eric does something stupid to all of them. Even though at the end of the day, it was my bullet who executed him. Knowing, Eric he he will not hestiate to take his shit out on anyone that he thinks will effect me in the end. Since he cant get to Tris right now. Whats the next best thing that he has access to? My closes friends, that I considered to be family.

I prepare to jump on the roof of Dauntless Compound, amazed that once again Zeke is already there waiting for me.

"What no Tris this time? Did you miss me so much that you wanted me all to your self?" Zeke says with a evil grin and wigling his eye brows.

"Dude, seriosuly?" I laugh. "You know I perfer our time alone. I just can't keep my hands..." I tease right back.

"Alright, alright, even I can't go along with that." He says. Finally!

"So what's going on? Is this business or pleasure?" Zeke says getting to the point.

"Both. Can we head to your place?" I ask.

"My place? Should you atleast buy me dinner first?" Zeke says with a deep belly laugh.

"Zeke, really?" Of course, he would go there.

We silently walk the halls of Dauntless. I'll admit the smell, the dim lighting... feels like home. But I have a feeling that Tris and I wont be coming home anytime soon. Even though as long as I am with Tris, my home is with her. But Dauntless should have been our home. It should have been the place where I propose, where we got married, where Tris and I started a family. I know I cant change what is, I have to look at what Tris and I do have and work on that. I know I have to stop thinking that Dauntless is our home, it stopped being our home the minute Dauntless was set up by Jeanine Mathews to attack Abnegation.

"Want a beer?" Zeke asks throwing his keys on the kitchen counter, as I take a seat on a one of the three bar stools.

"Yes, please!" I say almost begging the stress of the day taking hold of me.

Zeke nods and retrieves two beers from his fridge, sliding it to me on the counter.

"So what's going on?" Zeke says taking a seat next to me. "Wasn't today the council meeting?"

I take a long swig of my beer. Where should I start? "Yea. It was." I glance up at Zeke. "Apparently Eric remembers everything." I spit out.

"Wait. What? Everything?" Zeke asks puzzled.

"Yes, he knew my nickname was Four. He threatened Tris and I with a bullet in the back of our heads." I look down at the peeling label of my beer bottle.

"So what now? How can I help?" Zeke asks with high concern.

"Just protect yourselves. Eric knows we are like brothers, he wont hesitate to take his shit out on you guys." I warn him. He nods in understanding

"What about you and Tris?" Zeke asks.

"Well her training as been coming along." I say. I continue to tell him about the abandon building we found and told him the actual location of it. "Tris and I should limit the amount of time we visit Dauntless. At least until this thing with Eric calms down." I continue to make a plan for him and the other to come and visit us in our abandon building. Zeke quickly agrees to it being the safest and best place for all of us.

"I'll tell the others." Zeke says.

By the time we finish drinking our second round of beers, I feel although the weight of a thousand men have been lifted from my chest.

"Was there anything else?" Zeke asks.

"Yes. One more thing." I start saying scratching the back of my neck. I almost have no idea how to prepare myself for Zeke's upcoming banter.

* * *

My feet land on the ground but I keep my legs moving in the motion of running, just a few more feet to keep my balance. Once I am sure balance is no longer a problem I start to slow down to a normal walk speed. I walk my normal rout through the back of the Abnegation homes, instead of the streets. To minimize the chances of being caught in black clothing.

Since this new sleeping arrangement started, I keep a good amount of clothing at Tris. As she does the same at my house. We agreed there isn't a point in loading around a bag full of our necessities each night, verses just keeping things at each other's houses.

Honestly it doesnt matter to me, rather or not we are at my house or her house. I know where my home is and that lies where ever Tris is. My home is no longer consist of four walls and processions. It just consist of her. Of my Tris. As long as she is by my side, than I am home no matter where. Dauntless although was home for two years, no longer can and will hold that meaning for me. Not if Tris isn't there with me.

I reach the back door of Tris' house and I don't stop to knock when I enter the back door. Its well after the hour that we would normal sneak back in, any who. I close the door behind me and lock the door. I shack myself out of my leather jacket, and slipped out of the black boots.

"Tobias? Is that you?" I hear Tris calling out to me.

"Yes, Tris. I'm home." I say. The word home accidentally slipping out. But I smile at the meaning of the word, and how true to the meaning I mean it.

"Oh Thank God. I was worried. Did you eat?" Tris asks. I can hear her approaching me from behind me.

"I'm sorry, Love. I didn't mean to worry you. Just had to see Zeke about what happened today. Couldn't leave them unprepared." I say. As I run my right hand through my face trying to wipe the day away.

"Dad told about Caleb." Tris says. I turn around to face her.

I nod thankful I don't have to recall everything that happened this after noon. But I know there is still the exchange that happened between Eric and I. That was something that unless you were standing right next to us, you wouldn't have heard it.

"Eric remembers everything." I admit. "Not surprising that he is now promising the same out come for us that he had."

"So another threat to add to our list." She says nodding her head. "It just keeps piling up." I hear the disappointment in her tone. My stomach drops, this is the last thing I want.

"We'll get through it. Figure everything out." I say. Slowly raising my arms out. "Come here." Without a second thought, she closes the gap between us. I snake my arms around her small frame, holding her from the waist as tightly as I can with out harming her. Her arms wrap around my neck as she rests her head against my chest. One thing I have learned about Tris in this position, she always listens to my heart and the breaths I take. It seems to help keep her grounded. As it does for me. "I will not let anyone hurt you. I'll keep you safe." I'm not sure if I am promising her, or making a vow to myself at this point. But I know if it came down to it, I would gladly take the bullet or anything to save her.

"I know Tobias. Just like I would do the same." She says almost to low for me to hear. I fear the truth behind her words. I know she would. I know and I cant let that happen. Again.


	34. Chapter 34

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 34**

Its the end of the work day, Tris appears to be finishing up paperwork pertaining the initiates. One more week and initiation is over. We will perform the welcoming ceremony for our initiates to become official members. Follow by dropping each member off at their new home and assigning their official Volunteer duties.

I honestly wish that initiation would drag out little longer. I have grown use to the idea of spending all this time with Tris. Having her by myself, knowing that she is safe. Also not to sound too creepy but I love watching her... The way she walks, talks, the way she bites her bottom lip when she is deep in thought. It can spend every minute of every day for the rest of my life and never get bored. Even now as she seats right next to me, I still can't get enough of her. The urge to touch her, and hold her... yea that's not creepy at all.

"Tobias, I'm almost done here. Are we going straight to training?" Tris asks. She doesn't bother looking up at me, I can tell she wants to be done with her notes on the initiates.

"No. I have something else in mind." I say teasingly.

"Oh really? What would that be?" She teases right back, she finally looks up smirking.

"Mmmm. Wouldn't you like to know?" I say raising my right eyebrow.

"Do I need to change?" She asks. I look at her slowly starting from her smile to her collarbone, only than do I realize what she is wearing. She is wearing a gray button down short sleeve shirt, and dark gray jeans. My eyes linger longer than it should in all the right spots of her body.

"Nope. Your perfect." I answer with a slight blush.

"Ok. So where to than?" She asks

"It's a surprise." I smile. She has no idea the things I have in store for her.

* * *

My hands are at home covering Tris' eyes. I stand closely behind her savoring the scent of her body so close to mine. I can never get enough of her scent. I lean in planting my noise into her hair, unable to resist the urge to take a deep sniff.

"Did you just sniff my hair?" Tris ask with a small chuckle.

"No. I didn't." I say with a smile. I know she knows the truth. Can you blame me, though?

"Sure, you didn't. Good think you are not Candor." Tris says. Seriously?

We continue to walk, or more like guiding Tris towards her surprise and with each and every step we get closer my stomach starts to flip. But I just want tonight to go perfect. I want tonight to be just about us and lock the rest of the world out. Just for tonight. Few minutes later we arrive at our destination. Tris hands cover mine that are still covering her eyes. I can't help but enjoy the shivers her touch still sends through me.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"For you? Always." She says.

As I slowly lower my hands from her eyes, letting them rest around her waist. The fact that I am almost a foot taller than Tris, has many advantages. One is being right now. I glance at her from above and watch her jaw drop to the floor as she takes in our location. We stand in the middle of the Pire, just a few feet from the Ferris wheel to be exact. Even I am blown away from the site. Every inch around us from the floor, to the benches, even the Mary Go Round is lite up with candles. It looks like hundreds of candles through out the area. Rose puddles leading the way to a cart closes to the ground lite in more candles. You can tell something is waiting inside the cart, but I can't make it out.

"Oh my, Tobias! Did you do all of this?" She ask in awe.

"Well not exactly. I may have recruit some of our friends to help." I confess.

"Mmmmhmmm. I see, Zeke trying to help you get laid?!" She says teasingly.

I laugh at the thought. Knowing Zeke he probably left condoms in the cart. That wouldn't surprise me at all. She steps forward taking my right hand in left and smiling back at me.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" She says grinning.

I nod not trusting my voice at the moment. I swallow hard and feeling the Adam apples in my throat bob up and down. There it is again that flutter in my stomach. I know this is stupid. Tris and I have already made love... Three times in one night. But she doesn't remember that. I almost smack my self in the head at my own thoughts. What makes myself think that will happen tonight and here? I smile at her, and walk forward with her.

"I would imagine you wouldn't want to claim again?" She says already knowing my answer.

"You imagined right. There isn't enough sex you can give me, to make me claim that thing again." I say letting out a chuckle.

We follow the rose petals on the floor and as we reach the cart I hear Tris gasp at the sight. I too am stunned. On the floor of the cart is a large blanket with pillows encircling the cart's floor. On the bench is a basket and more candles are on the benches.

"Wow." Tris says.

"I don't think, wow, is enough of a word." I add.

I let Tris step in first as I follow pursuit closely after her. We both look around, both jaws dropping to the floor. I step closer to the basket to see what is inside. A note sits right up top. I scan it first before reading it out loud in case he place anything inappropriate on it. Leave it to Zeke to be inappropriate at the worst times.

It reads:

Four and Tris,

Make your self at home. As a special treat I have disarmed the cameras in this area for tonight. :) Your welcome! Also I cant take credit for the food, Moms made it. Don't worry about the clean up, we got you in the morning. Just enjoy yourselves and relax.

Have fun,

Zeke and Shauna

*Make me proud, Four! Condoms are at the bottom of the basket.

I left out the last line of the note. She doesn't need to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. But I'm pretty sure my face is turning red. Dead give away, Tobias.

I place the note in my pocket, and continue digging through the contents of the basket. I discover four food take out boxes, two large and two small. One large and one small for each of us. Probably dinner and desert. Then I see a large bottle of wine, two glasses, napkins, utensils, a small radio, and of course condoms. Damn how much sex does Zeke expect us to have... If we were to have any. There are like a dozen done there. Next to the basket is another blanket. He really did think of everything! I decide to start playing with the radio. I find a station (which aren't very many), the music is nice a mellow. Nothing like Dauntless music. But I pay no mind to it. Just background noise.

"That's nice." Tris says.

She slowly sways from side to side, her back is facing me. I grin at the perfect view of her butt. That perfect petite butt. Ok Tobias, pull it together. I stand taking the two small steps to close the gap between us. I wrap my arms around her waist holding her tightly as she continues to sway side to side. For once I feel like we are a normal couple in love enjoying our time together. As if there was never a war, no Nita, no crazy death situations. Right now its just us in this world. That's all that counts. I lean down resting my head on top of her head. I know she must be feeling the same because I feel her relax into my arms at the same time letting out a sigh that sends shivers down my spine.

"Its so perfect here." Tris finally says breaking the comfortable silence that fall between us.

"Its perfect because you are here." I compliment her.

"Hana prepared us dinner and desert. If you are hungry?" I tell her.

"Hana?" She questions.

"Yea, Uriah and Zeke's mom." I answer her. She nods not needing anymore explanation.

"Great. I am starving." Tris says placing her hand on her stomach and rubbing it.

I tell her to sit down while I grab the boxes and utensils. I also hand her the bottle of wine along with the cups. We eat in comfort silence, glancing at each other, and smiling, every once in awhile.

"That so good." Tris says as she takes her last bite.

"Yea. Hana always knew how to make a mean spaghetti and meatballs." I agree nodding my head.

"Whats in the smaller boxes?" Tris asks nodding towards the small, white boxes sitting to the side.

"Ha, she made us desert." I say grinning. "You want it now or later." I give her my devilish look.

"Little cocky tonight aren't we?" Tris teases.

"Maybe, just a little." I hold my pointing finger close to my thumb for effeteness on my words, along with a smile. A small laugh rewards my foolish act. Her laugh, even when its small is the most perfect sound I can ever hear. Its something that I can listen to over and over for the rest of my life and still die a happy man. I reach over slowly stroking her cheek. That moment, that small intimate act stops her laughter. Our gazes never falter. It feels although time has frozen us in this moment. We both slowly lean in to each other closing the gap between us. What starts off as a soft, tender loving kiss begins to build into something more powerful. Our lips crash harder with as much passion, hunger, and love we both have. I feel her lips part pulling my lower lip in between her lips, and a moan involuntarily escapes me.

The hand that was slowly stroking her cheek, had now some how taken residence on her hip. I cant help but gently squeeze her hip. I call out her name that is also mixed with a moan. That small verbal act sets off the fire with in her. That moment, she is no longer sitting by my side, instead she claims on top of my lap. I can feel my heart pumping the blood in my vanes. Everything within me feels heated ten times more than normal and I welcome the feel. My hands grip almost too tightly her hips bringing her closer to my body. I do manage to sit up straighter than before leaning just slightly back into the benches of the cart. I feel her hands exploring in different directions of my body. One settles in the back of my neck, tangling with in my hair. While the other explores my back. Our lips never break free from each other. If anything they are filled with more passion and hunger than before.

I know Tris can feel what she does to me. The hunger that craves her and her only. I want her to feel me, to feel what she does to me. I hear her moan loudly, her head tilting back granting me access to her neck. I don't hesitate, leaning in, trailing my tongue along her jaw line sucking the sensitive spot near her ear. My hands act on their own accord, bringing her hips even closer to me. She lets out another moan, as her grip tightens. The feel of her nails digging into the skin of my back, it should hurt, but it just sends electrical jolts of energy through me. I can feel myself control withering. Her hands now fall to the hem of my shirt and start to raise it up my body. My arms lift up allowing her to remove my shirt. It's than that our lips part from each other. She sits back taking my bare chest in. She trails her hands slowly from my shoulder down my chest ending at my stomach. She swallows hard, taking a deep breath. Her actions tells me that she is nervous. She shouldn't be nervous. Its just me.

"Hey. Hey, are you ok? We can stop, Tris." I say, my hand reaching for her cheek. Her actions remind me of her seventh fear back during her Dauntless initiation. Her fear of intimacy. I wonder if that fear has resurfaced.

"Yea. I'm fine." She spits out. Tris has always been so brave, fear never breaks her down it always winded her up. But tonight I want no fear present, no doubt playing in the back of our minds.

"Tris, sweetheart. If you are scared or nervous we can-" But I don't get to finish my statement.

"Shhh. I'm not scared. Just a little nervous. Can you blame me?" She says her index finger on my lips. "For me, it's like my first time. But for you... I don't remember, but you do." She says looking down. "I just... I want this Tobias. I just don't want to disappoint you." She says almost a whisper.

I cant believe her words. I lift her chin, wanting her to look at me. "Tris. You can and will never disappoint me. As long as WE are together. Just you and me against the world. I love you more than anything and I will and can wait if you are not ready. There is no rush." I say with all the love and emotion I have in me. I mean every word.

* * *

 **Will Tobias and Tris finally have sex? Can they over come Tris fear that may have resurfaced? Stay toned for next chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35

**So I know you all have been waiting for this chapter and for the following turn of events! I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long but to make it up to you, here is a special long Chapter to enjoy! Like Always Happy Reading Everyone!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 _Recap:_

" _Shhh. I'm not scared. Just a little nervous. Can you blame me?" She says her index finger on my lips. "For me, it's like my first time. But for you... I don't remember, but you do." She says looking down. "I just... I want this Tobias. I just don't want to disappoint you." She says almost a whisper._

 _I cant believe her words. I lift her chin, wanting her to look at me. "Tris. You can and will never disappoint me. As long as WE are together. Just you and me against the world. I love you more than anything and I will and can wait if you are not ready. There is no rush." I say with all the love and emotion I have in me. I mean every word._

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

I lean down brushing my lips against hers letting them express our unspoken words. Not everything between Tris and I always have to be verbal. Tris and I always have had this connection beyond words. This kiss, tells us of the love we have. The love that is beyond just physical, but more of a spiritual connection. Although there is much desire for the physical connection, what we have... It's worth the wait for our physical. I slow our kiss, and reach for my shirt. I know now isn't the time. She isn't ready. I will wait.

"Tobias, please." Tris begins, but I cant let her finish her words.

I lean back down pecking her lips, her nose, and end with a lingering kiss to her forehead breathing in her scent. "Tris, its more than fine. If you are not ready, than we are not ready. It will happen when it does. It won't help matters if we force it. I... I don't want our night to be a forced one. Something with fear in the back of our minds." I say pulling my shirt back on. I welcome the fabric over my body, the temperature must be dropping as the night passes.

"I ruined everything." Tris says looking down, she makes no move to get off my lap. Honestly I don't mind it. I love the feel of her body close to mine.

"You didn't ruin anything. So what we don't make love right here, right now. All that matters to me is that we are here together and happy." I lean down resting my forehead against hers. "And we are. I am happy and in love. I have the most precious woman in the world wrapped up in my arms. And that is more than enough for me. The rest will happen in time." I take a deep breath. "Now, lets eat our desert. Something I know you will love. No one cooks and bakes like Hana." I say, giving Tris a smile.

I reach over grabbing the two smaller take out containers and our utensils. But decide that we should share one instead. Something more intimate and loving. I open one, and expose the generous slice of cake. I take note of the cake, it must be vanilla. I see the filling is a creamy white with strawberry. The frosting is butter cream with chocolate covered strawberries on top. Mm mm.

I take the spoon and scoop up a bite, lifting it to Tris' mouth. She lets out a chuckle when she realizes my actions and in return she opens her mouth letting the spoon slip in her between her lips. I swallow harder than I have to, taking in the sight. I know it will take everything in me to keep my control in check. Maybe she needs more time, maybe she is overwhelmed with the constant threats against us, or maybe she felt the pressure from the set up of this place.

We finish the slice of cake in silence. Taking turns feeding her and then feeding myself small bites. I prefer watching her eat than me eating. I know the sound of that statement is completely weird if not creepy. But its the truth. The way her lips form around the spoon, her tongue licking her lips after every bite, and the way she shuts her eyes savoring each and every bite of the cake. Who wouldn't want to watch that? Who wouldn't want to make it last?

"You were right. Hana is the best in the kitchen." Tris says as I place everything back into the baskets.

"Yea she is a wonderful woman. I hope you get to meet her one day." I say.

I move back down to the floor next to Tris, draping another blanket over our cold bodies. As I lay back she moves closer to me, resting her head against my shoulder. My arm automatically find it's place around her.

"You sound very fond of her." She says breaking the silence.

"I am. When I first arrived at Dauntless... it was hard. The hardest thing I ever had to do. I wanted to be someone else. Loose myself. I was no longer Tobias Eaton, instead I was named "No Name" at first. It was a struggle to get to know anyone. Marcus never kept me from socializing that I didn't know how. Plus I didn't really want to. I wanted to be left alone, and live in peace. Amar was my instructor, he helped me the most. He had this sixth sense about things. He could tell I was troubled." I take a deep breath taking in the memories. "Zeke and I hit it off from the get go. He made jokes, and tried to make me feel welcome. On visiting day, I knew no one would come for me. So Zeke invited me to a family dinner at his home. That's how I met his mother Hana and his kid brother Uriah. After that day, Hana basically took me in as her own. She hugged me, supported me, gave me advise when it was needed. She became like my second mother. Something I so desperate needed but didn't know at the time." I say.

"She sounds like wonderful woman." Tris says entangling one of our hands together. "I hope I do get a chance to meet her." We lay back in a comfortable silence enjoying the remainder of our night.

I half drag and half carry a exhausted Tris into her house. She lets out several yawns before telling me it's time for bed. I walk behind her up the stairs. Afraid that her exhaustion might make her fall down somehow. I mean, this is Tris we are talking about.

We reach the top of the stairs and I let her take the bathroom first. I can easily make out what she is doing through the thin walls. I can hear her flush the toilet, sounds of clothing being removed, the shower head gets turned on, and the curtain is pulled, a thud which must be a step into the tub, and another sound of the curtain. Another sound appears of a thud, and I know she must have dropped the soap. My heart races faster knowing and imagining Tris lathering herself up in the shower.

I admit I wish tonight would have been the night. But at the same time, I'm glad we talked about our feelings and doubts. Although Tris and I talk about anything and everything, I feel although we don't talk about the deep down heavy feeling stuff. Its a great remainder that she is after all pure human. I know that sounds funny in a way. But the Tris I know, the bravest, smartest, kindest, honest, and selfless person there is, I often forget that she is still human just like the rest of us.

The water stops,the curtain being pulled again, sound of fabric moving, more curtains moving, cloths being shifted and the door opens. Its than I see her standing before me. She is wearing her gray night gown and her hair is wet. She holding her hair brush.

"Its all yours." She says beginning to brush her hair. Even wet I notice the silky feeling to it. I want nothing more than to run my fingers through her hair.

"Thanks." I say, rushing off to the bathroom. I take a deep breath in and out needing to regain myself control. I know that if I cant, its another night on the small couch for me. Trust me the couch is punishment enough. Its extremely too small and hard for me.

I turn the water on not bothering to place it any where near warm. I shed my cloths off and throw them into the hamper. Slipping into the cold freezing shower, I let the water run down my body hitting the spot that less desire anything but Tris at the moment. I begin my routine, soaping my body, my hair, scrubbing myself clean. I rinse the soap off and relax under the water fall. I finish under five minutes, turning the water off and reaching for my towel. It's than half way finish drying myself I realize my mistake... I forgot my cloths in Tris' room. I shut my eyes thinking of the options I have before me. I can rather 1- put on my dirty cloths back on, and go get my clean cloths, 2- I can call for help 3- walk out casually and confident in my towel and go get my cloths myself. Which one? I think for what seems forever. Wrapping the towel around my waist. I look down, I have never been one to obsess and be cocky about my own appearance even back in Dauntless. Don t get me wrong, I have seen how women star at me and their jaw dropping. But I was after all born and raised in Abnegation. With that stated I always have known that my physical appearance is little above average. At last when it came to my muscle tone. The muscle tone that seems to be shaping again since Tris and I starting to train together.

I take a deep breath, making my decision. Tris is after all my girlfriend. Also our relationship as never been the typical Abnegation relationship. Why start now? I boldly take another breath and exit the bathroom. I try hard not to think about what I am doing. I want to try avoid the blush to threaten to show its self. I need and want to act like this is no big deal. But lets face it, its Tris. Its a very big deal. I start to rethink my actions. Should I really be doing this? Will I make things worst for her, make her uncomfortable in her own home? Oh how I wish we had a home to call OURS. Hate that we both have separate houses. But this is necessary for now. No, I can do this. If I remain calm, and act as if this is no big deal. Than she should feel and act the same way. Right?

The door is cracked open to the bedroom, I decide to take a peak first. I see Tris sitting down on the edge of the bed. She is staring down at her hands that are folded in her lap. She looks so distant, and disappointed? Why? Does it have to do with tonight? I want to think and say that its no big deal, I will wait forever for her, that sex is no big deal for me, for us. Than look down and here I am, bare chest with water drops still present, towel wrapped around my hips, not to mention that giant tent that has now appeared around my groin. Damn it.

I decide that instead of walking in like no big deal I will respect her. I knock first getting her attention. Still having full view of her, but allowing the door to cover my appearance.

"Yes." Tris says looking up.

"Umm. I'm sorry I forgot to grab some cloths before taking a shower. Ummm do you feel comfortable with seeing me in a towel or would you mind grabbing my cloths for me." I decide the best option is to let her decide what she wants.

"No. Umm. You can come in. Its ok." Tris says.

"Are you sure?" I ask, looking down at my self. I find the tent of the towel, has yet to disappear.

"Yes, Tobias come in." She says with a smile giggle, letting me know it is really ok.

I take a deep breath knowing that she will see what she really does to me. Its one thing feeling it through fabric. Now Tris will see it through fabric. I'm not sure if I should feel bold, embarrassed, uncomfortable, or confident. I cant imagine from Tris point of view what she will think. She is small, I wouldn't want her to freak out from the view of my possible size. I push the door open, and try to breath through the threatening blush that wants to appear on my face.

"Ill just grab my things." I say making my way to the dresser.

Since our sleeping arrangement were settled, Tris and I have both made room for each others houses. Here I have two drawers and even counter space in the bathroom. I love having my own personal items. I also love how the little things like my own drawer makes me feel like this can be my home too, one day. I open my first drawer getting a pair of boxers, and than open my second drawer getting a pair of sweat pants for bed. I don't bother to get a shirt. After the first night I spent with Tris, she always prefers me to be bare chested. "She loves the feel of my chest." She had said.

Before I can turn to face her, or even exit the room. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, as she pulls her body against my back. I shut my eyes tight, trying to remain in control of myself. I somehow manage to keep my breath steady. My right hand fight their resting place over her hands. I feel her heads lean and rest against my mid back. God I love the feel of her body against me. Although defiantly not helping me from below. I don't know how long we stand there like this.

"Tris?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. I just. I wanted to be close to you." She says. I cant help but hear the sadness in her voice.

I place my clothing on top of the dresser and slower turn around in her arms. I wrap my arms around her tightly and letting her head now rest on my bare chest. My groin now pressing up against her stomach. But with the sudden sadness in her voice, my embarrassment is forgotten.

"Sweetheart, whats wrong?" I ask. I just want to know how to make her feel better. How can I make things right again?

"its nothing. I'm sorry." She says.

"Its not nothing. Tell me. Please." I say kissing her hair.

"I just. I don't want this night to end. There so much crap out there Tobias. Things threatening to kill us, to separate us. It was nice for a change to not think about it. To be us. I don't want that to end." She says never lifting her face from my chest.

"Tris. Sweet heart, we still have all night." I say in my best teasing form. "Plus I promise, there will be more nights for us to enjoy. I plan a lifetime worth with you in arms spending a romantic and loving evening together." I say trying to comfort her. I really don't want this night to end either. Knowing that sooner or later certain things will have to be dealt with. Things that may have no positive outcome.

I feel her nod her head. I know that rather she doesn't have words or she doesn't trust her words. We stand there for a few minutes more. Neither of us wanting to let go of the other. She finally lets out a long sigh, as she look up. She glances between both my eyes and my lips, silently asking for my lips to be on hers. I don't second guess it. I lean down crashing my lips on hers with all the love and passion I have in me. Her lips part, allowing my tongue to slip between her lips. Her tongues caresses mine as they dance together. I feel her hands than move from my waist, one towards the back of my neck, as the other steadies her around my shoulder. My hands seem to have a mind of their won... As one move to her lower back, pressing her even closer than what I though was possible. My other hands slides up and down Tris side. I feel her ribs under my finger tips and the side of her breast. Each time my fingers graze the side of her breast I hear her moan. Her moaning encourages me to continue my pursuit.

My mouth leaves her lips, making their way to her neck. I feel myself losing control as my hands are now on their way to her thighs. Once my hands reach their destination, my hands wrap around her thighs and lift her to my waist. Tris wrap one of her arms around my neck and arch back little giving me more access to her neck.

A small growl escapes my mouth as I devour her neck. I cant help it. I need more of her. Her kisses are no longer enough to satisfy my craving for her. As if to drive me further over the edge, Tris' nails dig into my back and she lets out another moan.

I walk forward towards the bed, and lay her down. It than that we both realize that my towel has fallen off long ago at the dresser. I hesitate not wanting to push her further than I have already. She sees my hesitation, its than that she reaches for my arm pulling me on the bed. But not just on the bed, she pulls me on top of her. Not just on top of her either, but in between her spread out legs. Talk about torture. We resume our erratic kissing, hunger taking us over. I know I need to stop this. I don't want to make Tris do anything that she doesn't want to, or ready to do. But I'm battling with my self control. I want nothing more than to loose myself in her. For her to lose herself in me. Would that be so bad? I want nothing more than to make sweet love to her. But on the other hand, I also want no regrets and pushing too fair can lead to regrets. I slow down our kiss preparing to speak the words I so wish I didn't have to say. But she doesn't allow the kiss to slow down. Instead I feel her hands exploring my exposed bare body, her nails digging into me deeper. Her other hands rubbing my chest, my stomach, getting lower every second. I feel the hand that was on my back inching lower as she grabs my ass wanting me even closer. I let out a loud moan. I cant take much more of this TOURTURE! I think. Just than I realize the movement under neath me as she begins to grind her hips up to meet mine. Oh fuck!

"Tris, baby. We need to stop." I notice my voice is horse and low. I wonder if she heard any of that.

"No we don't." She says.

"What?" Did I hear her right?

"Tobias, I want you. I want you right now! Please." Tris says from the crock of my neck. She continues to suck and bite my sensitive skin. Placing actions behind her words. I'm beyond shocked from her all of this. I was not expecting such boldness. My mind shoots to the time when she was on the peace serum... I wonder if she somehow ate the bread while I was in the shower.

"Are you sure, Tris." I say pulling away from her just enough to look her in the eyes.

"Yes. Please. I love you so much." She says nodding her head.

Her eyes tell me all I need to know. I expected to see uncomfortable, fear, uncertainty in them. But all I really see is love, passion, and lust. The same emotions that she must see reflecting in my own eyes. I lower myself, allowing some weight to bare on her. I can no longer resist the urges and cravings I have for her. Our lips crash, and our tongues dance, both looking to dominate each others mouths. I try to relieve some weight from Tris by leaning on one forearm. Leaving my other hand to roam over her body. It's than I allow our lips to part from each other. I stare into her eyes at first, only than do I allow my eyes to follow my finger tips on their journey. I watch my fingers slowly caress her neck, as they make their way lower... Her collarbone, her shoulder, top bottom on her night shirt. I swallow hard taking in the site of her as I slowly make my way down each button. Tris keeps her eyes close anticipating each touch, each movements. I reach the last button of her shirt and slowly slide the shirt open allowing me to have full view of the beauty before me.

Its only than my mouth finds their way trailing down the same path my fingers went. Starting at her neck trailing down with my tongue. Cherishing the way she smells, the way she tastes. She lets out a moan, it encourages me to continue on my quest. My hand slips under her, working the clasp of her bra. As she helps me remove her shirt and bra straps, leaving her top half bare for me. "Beautiful" I whisper softly. My head dips back down, taking in one breast. I suck and lightly bite on her nipple. While my hand messages and caresses the other breast. This causes Tris to moan louder and call out my name. Just that small gesture sends me close to loosing all control. I want nothing more than to be inside her. I crave to feel her wrapped around me. Wanting nothing more than to cause her pleasure. I mouth switches to the other breast. Her back arches upwards wanting to be closer. I smile knowing that I am the cause for her body to react in such a way.

"Tobias, please." Tris says. I know what she wants. I want it too. But I have other things in mind before that happens.

"All in good time, baby. I want to touch you first." I say as I begin my quest again, her breast now forgotten for the moment. She moans anticipating where my hand is going. I try to give her a feather light touch when I get to her folds. I can hear her breathing catching and become more erratic. I cant remember at what point my own breath has started to accelerate. My fingers are met with her wetness. She is beyond wet for me. It takes all I have left not to align my dick with her entrance and drive deep into her.

"Tris, damn you are so wet." Is all I can get out as my finger begins to slide in and out of her. With in no time I hear her moans becoming louder as I add another finger into the mix. Just than do I allow my thumb to rub against her clut. She screams out my name in a mixture of words and moans as she climax meets the peek. I love watching her cum for me. Her face stretches up, sweat forms on her forehead, her toes curls under. She looks nothing but beautiful. Once I see she has started to relax and come down form her high, its than I allow my fingers to slow their pace. I hear a disappointed moan when I pull my fingers from with in her. "Don't worry I'm not done with you yet." As I reach in her nightstand for a condom. It doesn't take long for me to open the wrapper, and roll it on me. I return to my previous position in between her legs. I rub my dick against her woman hood getting the condom lubricated for her. With each stroke she moans again and again. Than right when I am at her entrance, I cant help but ask one more time. "Tell me you want me, Tris."

"I want you, Tobias. I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I say. As I slowly start to inch my way in her. I feel her wrap around me, stretching I don't want to hurt her. She grabs hold of me back as I get deeper, taking my time. I can feel myself half way in. "Are you ok? Am I hurting you?" I ask concerned.

"I'm ok. Please don't stop." Tris says. She crashes her lips into mine and I keep going. I let my own groans and moans. The feeling of her tight pussy wrapped around my dick is overwhelming. I know I wont last long. "God, Tris." I say, as I reach her max. I stay seated all the way in her for what feels like ten minutes. All while I kiss her lips, her neck, her breasts. I whisper sweet nothingness into her ear. I start to feel her move form beneath me, testing herself. After some time I join in on my own thrusts. She begs me to go faster and I obey. My body begins to be on sensory overload. I cant help but kiss her hunger as our breaths become even heavier. She lets our another moan and screams out my name. I feel her than, getting tighter around me. I know now that this must be what she feels like when she climaxes with me inside her. Damn what a feeling! It sends me over my own edge as I let go of myself deep inside her. Our bodies collapse together, both exhausted and spent. Her arms are still wrapped around me holding me tightly to her body not wanting to let me move. To be honest I prefer to be here, inside her, wrapped up in her embrace for the rest of my life.

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias."

* * *

 **So finally they had sex! Please comment below let me know what you thought... I am always nervous about writing these sex scenes. If I write to long with too much details I feel like a perv if I write too little than I feel like I cheated you guys out. Let me know :) Take care til next time.**


	36. Chapter 36

Happy **reading!**

 **For those that feel uncomfortable reading about intimacy I have separated the details please do not read between the XO lines :)**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 36**

I wake up with the sun peeking through the curtains. I know it's late morning but I honestly can't seem to care right now. Why would I? I never want to leave this spot. I wish time it self would freeze and allow me to always have this moment. I look down at Tris, her head resting comfortably on my chest, one of her arms are wrapped over my waist. While my arm is laying on top of hers and my other arm is wrapped around her shoulders. The feel of her naked body pressed against mine, is amazing. Everything in this moment is perfect, I wouldn't trade it for anything.

I lay here replaying last nights events. We finally made love, and it was everything. Can the word EVERYTHING, be a favorite word? Because right now that word holds so much for me. Tris and I gave our selves to each other last night. It was EVERYTHING!

"We're ok. I know nothing in the world is. But we are." Those are the words I once told Tris back in Amity. Words that are still one hundred percent true til this day.

My disappointment wavers when I feel Tris stir, letting me know she is starting to wake up. I wish we could just continue sleeping like this little longer. I feel her head starting to adjust and a sigh escapes her mouth. She's awake.

"Good morning." I say unable to keep the stupid goofy grin off my face.

"Good morning, Tobias." She says turning her head to look at me, she has a wide grin.

My hand that no longer rests on top of Tris' arm, is now moving brushing the strands of hair behind her ear. "Sleep well, Love."

"Wonderful. You?" She asks.

"Perfect." I tell her. It's the truth.

I'm not sure who moves first but with in seconds her lips are crashing into mine with a new found hunger.

*********************************************XO***********************************

I pull Tris on top of me needing to be closer to her, needing to feel her body pressed tightly on top of mine. Tris hands are caressing my cheek and my neck. How I wish they would be more bold and move in other places. I hear her moan when one of my hands drop down to her ass messaging and squeezing gently. Mmm, guess she likes that. While the other hand is still firmly on her lower back pressing her harder against my body.

My lips let go of her delish lips and move down to her neck. I begin my devour licking biting her neck making my way down to her breast. I devour each breast at a time, as I hear more moans escape Tris along with a thrust of her hips. I let out my own moans escape my mouth as I can feel myself harden against her warmth. The sensation is amazing, as I can feel her juices on me. She is already wet.

"Tris, your so wet already. Damn." I say as we both let out moans of ecstasy.

My hand than leaves her ass and reaches in the nightstand for another condom. I open the wrapper and reach down between us, rolling the piece of rubber onto my dick. Once in place I decide to turn my hand sliding my fingers into Tris' hot pussy, taking her by surprise. She takes a deep breath moaning at the pleasure that my hand can give her. I feel her grinding against my hand, causing more friction for herself. This is so amazing! I hear her cries in pleasure as her insides begins to clench around my fingers. WOW, is all I can think of right now.

"God your so damn sexy." I say when she has come down from her high. She lifts up on her knees and begins to lower herself on my dick. Damn! My hands instinctively holds on to her hips, helping her. We begin to get lost in each other, meeting each other's thrust per thrust. Pacing our speed. I try to hold on, but I can feel myself claiming. Our speed continues to increase, has do our volume. I hear Tris screaming out my name and at this moment I don't care if anyone walks by the house and might hear us.

**********************************XO**********************************************

We haven't moved for what feels like ten minutes. Tris still is laying on top of me, as I tightly have my arms wrapped around her. Both of us refuse to move even an inch. But just when I think we can lay here forever, I hear the growl coming from Tris stomach. As she busts out laughing without even so much as moving her head. I join in on her laughter, matching my own laugh. Out of all the things, we just cant stop being human. Food, bathroom breaks, sleep all things we need to keep up with even though we both really rather not.

"Why don't you take a nice warm shower? While I cook us some breakfast." I offer Tris. After all its Sunday, we both have the day off. Where else would I rather be, than right here with Tris all day long.

"That sounds amazing." She says smiling at the idea.

I gently roll Tris off of my bare body and wrap her with the bed sheet. Even though, yes, we have made love now a few times, Tris is still awkward about our bodies and the subject of sex. Something Abnegation has drilled in our heads. The thought of the act of love, can be rendered selfish is beyond absurd. After all making love to someone is about pleasing them, giving your body heart and soul to the person you love and trust more than this world. How can this act be considered selfish?

Although many have difficulties separating the act of love and the act of sex. Maybe that is were the confusion had began?

I slip out of bed, pulling on my gray sweatpants that I had left on the dresser from last night. I decide to forgo all together on the boxers. I have a feeling that they wouldn't last long on me any who today. I turn around and glance at Tris who is still laying in the same position I placed her in. Only now her elbow is supporting her hand that is holding up her head. Her eyes raking over my body and not caring if I notice. I see her lick her lips, this small act starts to stir desire with in me once again. I need to get downstairs or else she will have to wait longer for food. Maybe until night fall if we keep this up.

"Tris?" I say in a quesitoning tone.

"Mmm?" She responds.

She finally brings her eyes back up to meet mine as she blushes at the thought of getting caught. I laugh at her guilty expression. What a difference one night can make?

"I better get down stairs." I say heading for the door.

"Yea, I think that's a good idea." She says. I notice the tone she uses, giving more power against the whole good idea. I imagine she feels the same uncontrollable, non stop desire that I do.

I reach the kitchen in record timing, needing to get some space between Tris and I. It's not that I don't want to be with her or near her. Actually it's more like I want to be near her, I want to be inside her, is more like it. I know I will never get enough of her. Not if we make love all day, every day. She is the one I want for the rest of my life. But I have always have known that last part.

I get to work on breakfast, cracking eggs in the bowl, placing the toast in the oven to toast. I get the frying pan out on the stove and start to heat it up. Place a teaspoon of butter (Thank you Zeke) in the pan and let it begin to melt. I grab a fork and start whisking the eggs loosing myself in the task.

Although his reminds me of those awful days of living with Marcus, this doesn't discourage me from enjoying the task. I use to cook all the meals for Marcus. The number one rule was always have the meal waiting for him, rather than have him wait for the meal. If it was late or burnt, punishment was for sure carried out. I hated the thought of cooking those days. Fear of anything that would add to my scars. But with Tris, I love doing these little things. I love the thought of taking care of her needs and wants. I also love how she appreciates them just as much.

I feel two arms snaking their way around my waist, they are small and gentle. I don't have to look, or tense. I know who they belong to.

"That was fast." I say teasingly.

"I just couldn't stay away from you." Tris says burring her head in between my shoulder blades while pressing her whole front of her body against my back. Damn.

"If you don't stop I will burn the eggs." I point out.

"What if I prefer something other than eggs?" She asks in a suggestive tone.

"Oh and what will that be?" I ask.

"Mmm it might be easier to show you." She says. I feel her fingers begin to play with the hem of my sweat plants. As I feel desire beginning to once again grow with in me, I also hear the growling coming from Tris' stomach again. It reminds me that although her wants are great, her needs for the moment is greater.

"Hold that thought for after breakfast. You might need your strength later, Sweetheart." I tease her while dumping the beaten eggs into the hot skillet. I stir the eggs, asTris butters the toast. I pour both of us two cups of black coffee. What I would do for some cream and sugar right about now.

We sit down next to each other at the table, eating our food mindlessly. I can see Tris is almost has impatient eating as I feel. She swallows her food almost whole.

"If you don't slow down, you might choke." I joke.

"Mmmhmmm." Is all she has to answer with. Taking another bite of her eggs.

A knock at the door tares both of us out of our sexual tension bubble. I glance at Tris and she has the same surprise look as I do. I guess she wasn't expecting anyone today. Since its her house and I really shouldn't be here. Tris stands to answer the door. Even though that she is in nothing else but her night gown. She is more decent that I am, who is still sitting in her kitchen shirtless. I stand collecting our dishes when I hear the all too familiar voice passing through the door making its way towards the kitchen. The same kitchen I am standing in, still shirtless.

"I came to warn both of you..." I hear Natalie's voice as she enters the kitchen. She stops dead cold when she takes my appearance in. How I wish now that I bothered to throw on a shirt before leaving Tris' room.

"Natalie. Umm. What a surprise!" I say as I feel all the blood rushing to my cheeks.

Natalie's gaze automatically drops to the floor when she notices that sight before her. Shame creeps in at the awkwardness that is being caused this very moment.

"Mom. Um.." Even Tris is left speechless. Maybe hell has finally froze over.

"Beatrice Prior. Tobias Eaton. I suggest to you both to run upstairs and get dressed right this instant. Before your father walks through that door." Natalie says.

"Andrew?" I say at the same time Tris says.

"Wait Dad?"

"Yes both he and Caleb are on their way here right now. I had decided to rush over here first encase Tobias spent the night. Good thing I did." Natalie sighs. "I thought I made it clear to the both of you to be discrete on your situation." The sound of disappointment in her voice says it all.

"I.." I begin to apologize but am cut off by Natalie.

"Later, Tobias. Right now you need to get upstairs and get dressed. My husband might be apart of the government and a respected member of Abnegation but mark my words, he will kill you." She says in a threatening tone.

I nod at the same time Tris does. We both turn and head upstairs as fast as we can. I let Tris lead the way. Than I hear it, the gaspe that escapes Natalie's lips. I turn to see her color faded on her face. Of course, I forgot. So use to being shirtless in front of Tris, never worring on anyone seeing me. Natalie just saw the scars on my back for the first time. She looks horrified by the sight before her. Who could blame her? The sight of my back is hidious. The only one that ever saw it was Tris and Tori.

* * *

 **Comment below let me know what you guys thought! Til next chapter, lets see what Caleb as to say! Will Natalie chew out Tris and Tobias?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here we go another chapter! Some questions will be anwered in this chapter :) Happy reading comment below!**

 **Back To Abnegation**

 **Chapter 37**

The thought of Natalie just seeing the scars on my back, are almost mortifying. Yes, she knows of Marcus' abuse. But it's one thing to hear about it, it's another to have the outcome stare at you in the face. I hate anyone that gives me pity. The past along with Marcus is where it should be, in the past. I want it to stay there. Although like many secrets, they cant just stay buried. At least not for long. Although I would love to dwell on this some more, I know right now is not the time.

As Tris and I both race back upstairs to her bedroom, we need to hurry if we are to get dressed and make it back down stairs before Caleb and Tris' father arrive. The last thing I would want is to be on Andrew's bad side when it comes to Tris. He knows I love Tris more than anything in this world, but Natalie is right he is full Abnegation through and through. Not only that, but he has a father would probably kill me for sleeping with daughter. I think about it, if it was my daughter, no mater the age, I probably would kill the son of a bitch who dared to touch her.

I throw on my dark gray jeans, along with a lighter tone gray shirt. I pull on my socks, shoes, and grab my coat. When I look back to Tris, she has already pulled on her three layer gray dress, and is working on getting her hair in the standard Abnegation bun. She turns placing the finally pin in her hair, and glancing at me asking that unspoken word. "All set?" I nod and we waste no more time heading back down stairs fast as we can. We hear a knock on the door just as we reach the final step. Tris, Natalie, and I let out a sigh of relief, noticing that we made it just in time.

"We will chat about this later." Natalie says pointing her index finger at both Tris and I.

She than walks to the door to let both Caleb and Andrew in. I take that moment to steal a glance at Tris, who is glancing back at me with the same expression. A thankful relief and smile. I would imagine that we would both be laughing, if it wasn't for the approaching presents of Caleb and Andrew coming in.

Caleb is the first one to come into the house, his gaze lands on Tris the moment he steps in. His face contorts. I can tell so many emotions threaten to over whelm him. Of course, I forgot. Caleb hasn't seen Tris since the day she dead, in the weapon lab. He was the last one to see her alive. Not to mention her final words on this earth was telling him to pass a message to me. "Tell Four, I didn't mean to leave him." She had to told him to pass to me.

I know some how both Caleb and I will have to eventually get pass this hurt and hatred we share for each other. Deep down I know what he did, he did it because of the war. I know. I did it too. I made my own share of mistakes. I wanted to believe in someone that we show me a way to end the war, end the hurt and the pain. The end result were almost the same, we were both responsible for killing and hurting those we cared about at the end. He was responsible for Tris. As I was responsible for Uriah along with dozens of others injured and killed that day of the explosion that I help cause. Damn Nita.

"Beatrice. Tris." Caleb says taking a step forward. He holds out his arms, hesitate at what her actions might be. But relieved when he sees she runs into his arms, accepting the embrace. I bow my head at Andrew, standard Abnegation greeting.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I shouldnt have let you go in the weapon lab. It was suppose to be me. I was prepared for it to be me. I was the one suppose to be protecting you." Caleb tells Tris letting his sobs over take him.

"Shh." Tris says trying to sooth her brother. "Its ok. We all are ok." She pulls back slightly looking up at Caleb. "So you remember?" She ask him.

"Yes. That's... kinda why I am here. Cara and I have been going over things and..." He stops looking around the room. He sees his mother and lets one arm open further for his mother to join them. "Mom." Caleb says almost a whisper.

"My dear boy." Natalie says placing her arms around her children. "It's alright now."

After a few minutes they finally break away from each other. Tris comes back a few steps joining our hands together. "Hello Four," Caleb greets me. "Good to see you. What you living with my sister now?" I stiffen at his question. Tris on the other hand tries to play it cool with laughter. It's moments like this, I take all I just said about wanting to forgive and forget our past, back. Dumb ass!

"Caleb." I greet through my gritted teeth, I look at him with my intimidating "Four mask." Need I say more, he knows what that means. I can still kick you sorry ass any time.

"So as I was saying, Cara and I have been discussing the million point question. Why are some coming back with memories from the other world and some are not." Caleb says drawing everyone's attention. "And we came up with a theory." Caleb says taking the seat at the dinning room table. We all join him, taking seats and settling in for what feels like might be a long conversation.

"And that would be?" I ask. Urging him to continue.

"Our own Will." Caleb answers. WHAT? "Think about it, Four what is the most important thing to you?" Caleb ask me.

"Tris." I say like its a no brainier.

"Right, Tris. She was everything to you. That's power. It gave you will not to forget her because she is everything to you." Caleb says light its a no brainier. What?

"Mom, Dad... you both were shot and killed. So many regrets. Not being able to help with the war, leaving your kids to deal with everything. Protecting Tris and possibly failing. Why would you want to remember that?" Caleb says.

"And Tris, you had the most regrets of all. Me as a traitor, killing Will, betraying Christina, betraying Four, Uriah's death, always having the weight of the world on your shoulders... She had no will to fight to remember." Caleb points out.

"But I had dreams... or I should say images in my dreams of Tobias. That's how I knew to have so much faith in Tobias. How do you explain that?" Tris ask. Good question.

"That's easy. Tris he was family for you, he was everything. You last words to me, knowing you might die, was a message for him. You needed him to know that you didn't mean to leave him. Of course, your subconcious is trying to tell you he is still everything. Even know the rest you don't want to remember." He says taking another deep breath. "Take Eric, he hated you Four. Hated you from day one, you told me." I nod agreeing. "You were the one that executed him. In his eyes, you won. That is WILL right there. He wants a shot at redemption. He remembers because he needs to win this time. I remember because my of the awful things I did. I wouldn't want to do it again." Caleb says.

"So you are telling me that those that have no memory, is because they don't want to remember. Those that do remember is because they have a motive to better themselves. Is that right?" Andrew asks.

"Just about, yes." Caleb says. Wow seems to easy. "The stronger the WILL, the better." We all nod taking this all in. Seems so easy, so straight forward. But makes sense at the same time.

"Now, the next topic at hand. Cara and I created a hover craft, we needed to know rather or not the Bureau was still out there." He did what?

"There's nothing. The hover craft flew, there's no french, no Bureau. We are along. This city only." Caleb points out.

"Are you sure?" I ask unable to wrap my head around it. Was the city the only thing that was placed here.

"Yes, the hover craft flow many directions for many hours. Nothing was out there. It went to were the Bureau should be.. Nothing." Caleb says. "The good news is we are no longer experiments. We can live our lives as we please. David, or Jeanine has no control over this city. We do." Caleb says. I wonder where this is leading.

"What are you suggesting Caleb." Natalie asks.

"I suggest that we rethink our way of life. Faction before blood? Why? Maybe we need to rethink make this city better." Caleb says.

"I agree." Tris charms in.

"I would like to be able to see both my children. Also some friends back in Dauntless." Natalie agrees.

"It would be something to brain storm on." Andrew says.

"I think so too." I agree. "We can bring it forward to the next meeting. Any ideas how?"

"I can think of something." Andrew says. Since he has been in government for many years, I prefer his judgment.

"Sounds good Andrew." I say.

The rest of the after noon passes smoothly. Tris and Natalie both decide to make dinner for everyone, while Andrew, Caleb and myself speak about different ways to better the city and those the live in it. Ideas get thrown around, some written down to save for the upcoming council meeting in a few weeks.

After dinner, Caleb hugs his parents and his sister good bye and begins to head out.

"Caleb." I say catching his attention. " I just wanted to say take care." I say holding up my right hand, he takes it and we both firming shake hands. At least this is the first step in the right direction, I hope.

Natalie offered to help Tris in the kitchen, to do the dishes. But I reject her offer as quickly as she gives it. As weird as it sounds I prefer to be alone with Tris doing the dishes. Its been a long day.

"Aren't you going to retire to your home, Tobias?" Andrew asks me firmly. Shit he knows.

"I will once I help Tris out." I respond and he aspects it for now.

"Why don't you run along, Andrew I will be home in a minute. I need to speak to Beatrice for a moment." Natalie tells Andrews and he nods. He says he has a lot of reports to go over before the morning and must get home.

"Now you listen up you too. I understand the importance of young love, I understand getting away with your emotions, I certainly understand the need to be close physically to one another. But this isn't Dauntless, this is Abnegation. You need to be respectful and more aware of your actions in the future. Do I make myself clear? Just to think what would have happened if Andrew was the one here instead of me this morning." Natalie says, disappointment written all over her face.

"Natalie, I just want to apologize for any discomfort or anything at all that we may have caused you of course." I say.

"Tobias, I was raised in Dauntless. I have seen worst. I just worry about other's response." She says as she turns to leave. But stops in her track turning to ask her last and final question. "Please just tell me you both are being safe." She asks.

Did she really just ask us that. I glance at Tris who is now staring at the floor like something is fascinating her. Her cheeks are bright red. I know my cheeks are many shades darker that normal.

"M-o-m." Tris says out of embarrassment.

"Yes, Natalie. My friend got us.. we are being safe." I blurt out. Wow so awkward conversation to have your future mother in law.

"Well than Good night than." Natalie says exiting Tris' home, closing the door behind her.

"Tobias, please don't take this the wrong way but..." Tris begins but I cut her off.

"Yea, don't worry I don't think I can either tonight." I finish for her. Our lust for one another at rest for one night. "Why don't you go relax. Ill do the dishes."

"Yea, ok." Tris says.


	38. Chapter 38

**Happy Reading Everyone! Comment below!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 38**

Tris and I haven't made love again in the past two days. Being so close to being caught by her father really made a damper on the whole thing. But that doesn't mean that we have spent the night apart. I can only speak for myself but since we first made love it's like our bond, our connection, has grown stronger. There is a sense of wholeness, unbreakable. I cant seem to keep away from her too long. I cant seem to keep my eyes off of her. I wouldn't want to.

"Tobias? Tobias?" I hear Tris asking for my attention, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What was that?" I ask her.

"I said, did you want to do another lap or should we call it a night?" She ask. We have been training for the past two hours. I can only imagine how hungry she must feel.

"We can start heading back if you are ready." I respond. She nods her answer. "Hungry?"

"Very." She says. I notice her eyes gazing at me with lust up and down my body, and she doesn't try to hide it.

"Are you we talking about food, or?" I ask for confirmation.

"Um. Can I say both?" She says taking a step closer to me. She has a evil grin that tells me that right now her hunger has nothing to do with food. I want nothing more. I reach for her, wrapping my arm around her waist wanting her close to my body.

Its that moment we hear the floor creaking just outside of the room we are in. It makes us aware that we are no longer alone. I push Tris behind me, shielding her with my body. When a dark figure appears in the door way.

"Can we help you?" I ask. Trying not to jump to conclusions. After all he could just be a factionless looking for a new place to sleep.

"Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton." The male says. So much for hoping.

"Who wants to know?" I say in my intimating Four tone. I feel Tris' body tense behind me. I can't risk taking my eyes off of the unknown man in front of me to check on Tris.

"I have a message for you." He says taking a step closer.

"What is it?" I ask my voice still not wavering.

But the man never responses, at least not verbally. Instead I see his hands ball up into fists, and his body tenses. Ready to fit. It's than I push Tris far from my body in hopes to protect her body from being any possible cross fire. The man steps forward throwing his first punch, aiming it at my face. I quickly duck avoiding the punch all together, returning my own punch into his ribs. It causes him to pauses trying to gain in breath back. I take advantage bringing my knee towards his head and jamming my elbow into his back when he doubles over. But I let my guard down and he returns his own blows into my stomach. Damn that hurts. I shove his body hard forcing him to break his hold he has on me. He quickly gains balance back and we both hold our hands close to our faces.

"Who sent you?" I ask out of breath.

"You should already know." He says as he begins to walk forward.

I see him move towards my right side trying to take jab. But when I go to block it he quickly retreats moving opposite, landing punches into my bottom spine. I remind myself this is nothing. I've had worst. Bringing up my elbow to meet his face. I take this opportunity to go for his throat, shoving him into the wall. "Who?"

"Nita." Is all he says before his hands comes up full force, forcing me to loose my grip. He takes a hold of the collar of my shirt, holding me in place. He takes advantage of that head butting me in the forehead and shoving me back. I try to regain my balance but my back meets the wall across of him. When my eyes finally focus I see him approaching Tris. No. My body is fighting the darkness that wants to take over. But I will not stop, I cant stop. Tris.

I see him step forward, when she tries her hand at a jab. Which he easily blocks, grabbing that hand, he lands a few punches into her stomach and head. He has yet to let her hand that he caught go, turning her body around and bringing her into his chest. No. I say forcing my body to move.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her." I say advancing him from behind. It's than I start to loose it. All I see now is Red. The moment he touches Tris, and throws her into the wall head first. I land multiple punches into his back, following by a sweep with my right foot from behind him making him loose his footing. When I have him on the floor I straddle on top of him. Landing punch after punch. I don't know how long it has been all I see is Red. I can't stop. I won't stop. How dare he put his hands on the woman I love?

"Tobias, stop! Tobias! Tobias, that's enough." I hear a small voice near me, trying to break through. It's than I land my final punch in his face, noticing the blood that is all over me and him. I sit up, taking in that he is no longer moving. I take a deep breath and look towards Tris. She looks terrified. I must have scared her. She is sitting on the floor allowing the wall that she was shoved into earlier give her support.

"Tris." I say getting up from the unknown man. I take a deep breath to calm myself down and slowly walk over to her. I knee down examining her injuries. "Baby, I'm so sorry. Talk to me, what hurts?" I look into her eyes, her pupils seem to be normal. She seems coherent

"I'm ok. Little pain here and there. But nothing to bad. Are you ok?" She says tracing my already bruised face with her finger tips.

"I'm ok, Tris. But we need to get out of here. We don't know if he came with friends. Right now we are sitting ducks." I say. I stand first getting my barrings, than reaching for her arm I help her to her feet. We quietly but slowly make our way to the other training room. I grab two guns, both loaded. Handing one to Tris and place mine in the pants behind me. I than reach for two knives place one in each shoe. No harm in being extra prepared. Just as we exit the room we hear another creak from downstairs, I instantly know I was right. He didn't come here alone. I look at Tris holding my index finger up to my lips indicating we need to be quite. She nods understanding.

I hold my gun up with the safety off, ready to aim and fire if needed. I glance back at Tris has my back meets the wall, our eyes meet and I glance and nod down next to me. Without words I tell her to stay close to me against the wall. She nods understanding my unspoken words. My left hand supports the gun, while my right hand grabs a hold of Tris'. No mater what she will make it out of here alive. No mater who I have to get through to do it.

We let the wall be our guide, taking one step at a time down the stairs. The creaks we hear are coming from down stairs but they are more towards the back of the building. They are far enough to allow us our possible escape. I try hurry along in hopes that we make it out in time before they find us. We reach the floor, and head for the main door.

"Their getting away!" I hear a man say from behind us. But I don't stop to look back. I grab Tris' hand and make a run for it pulling her along with me. We run for what feels like hours but really are minutes. Realizing that the last thing we should do is run home. That would be the first place anyone would look. We stop for a short break when we know no one is following. Tris bends over supporting her hands on her knees.

"What now?" She asks.

"I'm... I'm not sure." I say, the wheels in my head are turning in every direction. "The train." Realizing that the train will be arriving at Abnegation in ten minutes. Tris nods and we both take off once again.

We reach the train just in time. I reach for the handle of the cart and pull myself in, and than reach for Tris and help pull her in. We both fall on the floor of the cart panting, trying to catch our breath. Ten minutes go by when Tris finally has her breathing under control and looks at me.

"What now?" She asks again.

"Dauntless." I think my answer over, it seems to be the only option for right now. We have friends that can help us. Plus since we were training, we were both in our Dauntless work out cloths. By this time knowing Zeke, he already seen the footage that we are on the train and heading there.

"I think you're right." Tris says nodding.

As we approach Dauntless not only do we see Zeke standing on the roof top, but Shauna and Christina are with him as well. Just like I thought. He say something is happening and rounded up the troops to help. Tris and I both jump off the train. I land on my feet, but Tris stumbles and falls. I know hunger along with her minor injuries are both effecting her. I now regret us skipping lunch and now dinner. I pull Tris up and wrap my arm around her waist, hoping to help her support her body.

Zeke, Shauna, and Christina approach us, taking in our appearances.

"What the hell happened?" Christina says, reaching for Tris first. Zeke is at my side glancing over me.

"We were attacked, again." I answer for the both of us.

"Let me guess Nita?" Zeke asks.

"Yes. We were attacked by a male in our training room, than when we were escaping there were more waiting for us. We barely got out. We need a place to hide." I explain to the three of them.

"Of course, Shauna and I have a spare room. It's all yours." Zeke says concern in his voice.

"Thank you Zeke." I say. Its than exhaustion feels like it might take me completely over. All the adrenaline must have left my body now that I know I got Tris to a safe location. I can rest now knowing she is alive and safe.

"You both look dead on your feet. Lets get them inside." Shauna says. I see her and Christina taking Tris by the arms. While Zeke comes to my side grabbing me by my shoulders. Its this minute that I am most grateful for my friends... No our friends.

When we get to the apartment, both Tris and I are both escorted to the couch to sit down. Shauna runs off grabbing ibprofen and water for the both of us. We than hear a knock on the door, Tris and I both freeze in our tracks. We shouldn't be here. It might be Eric.

"Relax, it's just Uriah. I asked him to grab you guys some dinner." Zeke says reaching for the door. Sure enough Uriah walks in with a giant smile and tray with two plates and a large slice of Dauntless cake.

We eat our dinner in silence. Mash potatoes, BBQ ribs, and roasted vegetables. Defiantly way better than Abnegation food. Almost worth going through hell. Almost.

I glance at Tris and I see she her face showing the way I feel. Exhausted, pain, and fear. I take hold of her hand entwining our fingers together. Shauna comes back from her room, hand me a large pail of cloths.

"Go get cleaned up, both of you. Head to bed. I place a first aid kit on the bed in case it's needed." Shauna says insisting that we both head to the bedroom. We both thank her and head to the spare bed room closing the door behind us. I place the clean cloths on the bed, and turn to face Tris. She doesn't second think her actions, she steps into my embrace and hold on tight. I don't know how long we both stand here just holding each other. But I know we need to move and head to bed soon.

"Come on, lets clean up. Head to bed." I tell Tris leading her to the bathroom. It occurs than that Tris and I have yet to take a shower together. But nothing like the present. I want to check on her injuries, make sure that we are not under thinking anything.

We leave the door to the bathroom cracked open, Tris doesn't mind she understands my fear of confinement. I slowly trace my fingertips over her bruised jaw, I than lean in giving her slow and tender kisses over her bruises. She lets out a content moan. I than reach down to the hem of her shirt and peel it off her slowly, taking in the site of her upper body. I see the bruises on her stomach. I check her ribs just in case. Nothing appears to be broken. So Thankful for that. But than I decide to slowly kiss her bruised upper body. With every kiss I wish every bruise, every pain away.

I turn the shower head on, placing it on slightly hotter than warm. I turn back around to Tris giving her once again my full attention. It's than that I see the tears that threaten to escape her eyes, I know she is trying to be brave. Always in her nature to never appear weak. "Tris, it's ok. Just you and me here." I remind her, she can let herself be vulnerable around me, she can let herself feel the pain. I will never judge her for it. If anything she would appear stronger for it. I kiss her forehead gently before I undo the buttons to her black jeans and help ease her out of them, along with her socks. When I stand, I take in the sight of my very naked girlfriend.

Girlfriend? Somehow a words with so much meaning, doesn't seem to fit us any more.

As I take in the sight of her, I feel the rock dropping with in my stomach. Her gorgeous body is bruised through out her stomach, thighs, and her left arm. That son of a bitch... He got closer to her than what I thought.

She reaches for the hem of my shirt and helps pull the shirt over my head, as I undo my own buttons to my jeans and step out of them along with my boxers. I wrap my arms around her waist as we enter the shower. We stay frozen in time under the hot shower head. Allowing the water to sooth both our aches. I lean over kissing her forehead, her cheek, and then pecking her lips. This isn't a sexual act, it's more of a loving act. As we both cherish having each other in our arms, we both safe, with only minor injuries.

This night we don't have intimacy, but what we share is so much more. We lay in each other's arms, hearing the act of each other's breathing. We take turns soothing eachothers aches with our finger tips and kissing the pain away.


	39. Chapter 39

**Happy Reading Everyone! Comment below! Thank you all for your support! :)**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 39**

I wake up the next morning with Tris tightly in my embrace. Never once did either of our grip waver during our sleep. We also didn't bother putting cloths on, needing the extra sensation of each other. I did however lock to the door to the bedroom. I wouldn't be surprise if Zeke barged in for any reason. I also would hate to have to punch him out for coming in and catching Tris and I completely naked. I love the idea that I and I alone have only seen Tris in that way.

I sigh at the realization of how we all got to this point. Tris and I both grew up just houses from each other but never once met. Sure I saw her in the halls at school, I would see her walking up and down the streets of Abnegation, but that was about it. I remember having to decline countless of invitation for dinner with Marcus and Tris' family, each time having to hide my markings from Marcus' beatings. Even then, faith didn't take no for a answer. We both had to leave our fraction, she had to jump into my net, I had to be her instructor. It was than that faith slapped us both and brought us together. Talk about a wake up call. A call that I couldn't deny when it came to these blue-gray eyes. I knew the moment I saw her in the net, I was hers. No matter what. I wanted to be her protector, her lover, her friend, her everything. It took me almost loosing her four times and to fully understand the extent of it all. Without Tris there is no life, there is no breathing, there is no me.

Yesterdays events, was another slap to the face. We are so close to having it all, so happy in love again. For faith to come in and throw us Nita. A woman that will stop at nothing to kill Tris and have me all to herself. When will she learn that if Tris dies, I die? When will Faith understand that I need her in my life, now that I have had a taste of her in it. I can't and will never go back to how I use to be without her. That isn't an option for me. No matter what I have to go through, she has to live. I feel like at all angles I may loose her at any moment. There has to be a way to make this city a better and safer way, love like this shouldn't be so hard.

I pull back from Tris slightly, taking the sight of her. The bruising on her face and body are more pronounced today. They have taken a darker blue and purple tone to her pale skin. My blood boils at the sight that someone hurt her, that I wasn't strong enough to keep her safe.

I feel her beginning to stir in my arms before her eyes open. She glances around confused from sleep. Than her eyes land on my... "Good morning." She says giving a small smile.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." I say right back matching her smile.

She makes no effort to move from my embrace and I don't either. I don't want to get up and face the problems that the out side world has for us today. I prefer to be right here where I am right now, with Tris in my arms safe and sound.

"So what's the plan." She says, regret in her voice.

"I don't know." I say honestly. "Maybe we should head back to Abnegation? Talk to your parents? We need to find a way to get rid of Nita. Maybe catch her in a scheme of things. If we can get enough evidence maybe we can take her to Candor." I say laying our options on the table. We need to find a way to get rid of Nita once and for all. That's for sure.

"Well I agree with the Nita thing. We need to find a way to be done with her. We need to find peace again. I guess you are right, going home is the best option." She agrees. "Do we have to leave right now?" She asks with a guilty look. I know she feels the same way I do about facing the world.

"As much as I hate to say this... we should head back soon. We wouldn't want anyone to worry about our absence." I confess. She nods with a look of disappointment.

"Listen, lets head back. Deal with what we have to deal with, than we will spend the rest of our day and evening in bed naked." I offer her. She seems to pleased with my offer because she gives me a evil smile in return.

We both relevantly get up from our positions and begin to dress. "Do you think it's weird we both slept together naked with out making love?" She says catching my eyes has they rack up and down her body. She instantly blushes. As I scratch the back of my neck and smile at being caught.

"Not really. I love your body, Sweetheart. I can stare at it all day and night, plus it just shows that you and I are comfortable with each other. Making love to you it's a added bonus." I bluntly say.

"Don't forget it makes it easier for that middle of the night sex." She says turning even redder, and letting out a laugh. I love her laugh.

With in an hour we are dressed, feed and are heading back to Dauntless. We thank Shauna and Zeke for once again helping us out of a sticky situation. They offered to come back to Abnegation with us in case there is trouble waiting. But we politely declined their offer. We cant take the chance at anyone seeing us four together. At least we have our guns and knives to help ease our worries.

"What ever happens... Stay with me." I tell Tris. I lean down giving her forehead a lingering kiss, than I lean in and connect our foreheads letting our gaze connect with each other. She breaths me in deeply, like if she is trying to record it to her memory. I know she is anxious as I am. We don't know what might be waiting for us. "I love you, Tris." I say as we get close to Abnegation.

"I love you too, Tobias." She says right before we jump off the train.

I take her hand and we jump together. When our feet hit the floor, we run a few steps to keep our balance. Once we slow our pace, we still don't stop. We slowly walk the streets out skirts of Abnegation, we keep our eyes on our surroundings looking for any one that might attack us. I keep Tris' hand firmly in mine, while my other hand is holding the handle to my gun that is still tucked away in the hem of my pants. I take the lead down the streets, nothing in sight. But what catches my eyes are two clouds of smoke ahead of us, coming from Abnegation. Tris notices at the same time as I do and takes a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what we are about to walk into.

"Just don't let go." I tell her almost a whisper. She nods her head understanding my request.

As we get closer to where the cloud of smoke is coming from, we see people in gray running around, hurrying even. I notice than it's Tris' house, covered in burning flames. Her parents are standing out side, they both look devastated. Andrew is standing behind Natalie holding her shoulders, she looks as of she might collapse. Natalie has a hand over her mouth holding back her sobs. Tris and I both waste no more time running up to her parents letting them know that we are alive and safe.

"Mom, Dad." Tris yells running up to both of them, I trail right behind her.

"Oh Thank God." Andrew says tears in his eyes has he encircles his wife and daughter in his arms. Natalie on the other hand hasn't said a word, her relief hasn't allowed her to stop sobbing. I look around momentary dumbfounded. There is nothing left of what use to Tris' house. Than I turn my head towards where the second cloud of smoke is. My guess in the direction it is coming from, I no longer have a house too.

"Tobias, where have you both been? What is happening?" Andrew says still not able to let go of his family. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't eye the bruising on my face.

"We were attacked while training last night. We had no choice but to hide out in Dauntless. We feared that they might follow us and attack at home." I explain.

"Oh dear god." Natalie finally says. She glances between both Tris and I examine the bruises on our faces as evidence.

"Well thank god you both are alright." Andrew says. Than he turns and points in the direction of the other smoke cloud. "Your house is gone as well. I'm sorry son." Andrew says confirming my suspensions. I nod me head, there isn't anything else to say.

"You both will stay with us." Natalie demands, she doesn't offer.

"Of course." Andrew jumps in.

I can tell that Tris is overwhelmed with the tears in her eyes, no words are making their way out of her mouth.

"I think I speak for both Beatrice and myself, when I say we would appreciate that." I say.

"That's settled than. Beatrice takes her old room, Tobias you can have Caleb's old room." Andrew points out. Oh great, separate rooms! I know normally Tris would argue, but for now she has no words.

Since this is Abnegation... touching Tris in any comfort means in public is frown upon. Even as we are publicly courting the most I can do to comfort her is hold her hand. So that is exactly what I do, I take her hand, entwine our fingers tightly together and trace circles with my thumb on her palm to comfort her. How I wish we weren't in Abnegation right now, I would love nothing more than to have her safely and protectively in my arms right now.

She must feel the same way because the moment we enter her parents house, Tris pulls me into her wrapping her arms around my waist. The moment I encircle her in my arms, I hear the sobs that escape her, it breaks my heart. The feeling of the world closing in on us from all angles. Will this ever end? Will we ever find peace?

Once Tris eyes run draw, her mother offers to run a nice warm shower for her. Natalie probably hopes that it would calm Tris' nerves. She is still shaking like a leaf. I nod in agreeing that she should take the time that she needs. But I see the battle in her eyes, the battle between wanting the shower, and the need for me to be close to her. I wish I could give her what she really needs and wants. But we arent in the best place for that right now. We have no privacy, and to make maters worst we are under her parents roof for the time being. Talk about being sex blocked. Hopefully we can figure things out quickly. She finally lets go of me and follow her mother up the stairs to the bathroom.

I take a seat on the couch, taking a much needed breath it has been a long day already and it's only half way done. I run my hand through my hair taking in the events of the past twenty four hours. We will be fine, I tell myself. We are alive. That's all that maters, nothing else does.

"Tobias, I was wondering if I can address something. Since it's just us." Andrew says taking a seat next to me.

"Of course Andrew." I say.

"I just want to address the issue between you and Beatrice. Now I'm not stupid, you both are not full Abnegationist... and I understand that. But while you both live under this house, we go by Abnegation rules. I hope you can respect that, son. Also please undestand you both are welcome to stay as long as you need. Natalie and I are both here for you both. We think the world of you Tobias, I hope you know that." He says. Another words... Dont think for one minute you are having any sexual realtions under my roof with my daughter. At least he says it in a nice way, not sure I would be so nice if I was in his shoes and that was my daughter. I would probably be holding my gun, and sleep right next to the son of a bitch. I know when I am a father, Tris along with my kids will probably hate me with good reason.


	40. Chapter 40

**Happy reading everyone! Comment below let me know what you think!**

 **Back To Abnegation**

 **Chapter 40**

Last night was one of those hard nights.. I wouldn't go as far as the worst nights of my life. Not after experiencing everything I have. But it sure is up there. Since both of Tris and I's houses have been burned to the ground. We thankfully accepted the invitation of staying at Tris' parents house. Although at the time, I don't think we understood what we were agreeing to at the time. Both of us over whelmed by the past twenty four hour events that occurred before us, being attacked, hiding in Dauntless, and coming back to our burned houses. Reality quickly sunk in thought, when the time for bed came around. I was reminded of the conversation that Andrew had with me basically telling me to stay in Caleb's/ my room now and not to touch his daughter.

Part of me understands... More than understands. I honestly know I would be sleeping on the floor of the man's room with a gun in my hand, if I was place in Andrew's shoes. Although I would imagine that will not happen for a very long time. Especially at this rate.

I laid down alone in what use to be Caleb's old room, waiting for sleep to take me over. But sleep never came, the bed was too cold, too lonely. My body and soul yearned to have Tris next to me. That is until screams filled the silent air, immediately recognize it was Tris' screams. I grabbed my gun that was under my pillow and ran quickly across the hallway to what use to be her bedroom. I don't knock, I don't stop, I throw the door open holding my gun up. But to my surprise there is no threat. The screams are coming from Tris writhing in her sleep. I hear the master bedroom door open and Tris' parents emerge expecting the worst as well.

I tuck the gun behind my back in the hem of my pants and drop to my knees before her sleeping form. I place a hand on her shoulder giving her a gently shake and calling out for her to wake up.

"Tris, Sweet heart, wake up." I say gently. She continues to scream. "Shh. Tris, your safe. Shhhh" I try to comfort her with my words. It seems to help slightly but she continues to writhe. I sigh heavy, climbing into the bed next to Tris and holding her form tightly to me. While whispering loving words in her ear. She seems to accept my words and calm down. I continue to hold her tight against me and rock her slightly. I feel Andrew and Natalie's gaze on us but I don't care. All that matters is Tris, comforting her, protecting her sleep. I made a promise to her that I would fight her nightmares off with my bare hands if I needed to, I intend to keep that promise.

"Andrew, I think for one night we can allow Tobias to stay with Beatrice. She is obvious very shaken up by this whole or deal." Natalie whispers to Andrew.

"Abnegation rules clearly say if not related a man and a woman shall not share a bed together unless they are wed Natalie." Andrew argues her point.

"Yes, but this is not normal circumstances Andrew, and we are looking into changing how we function in this city. Maybe we should start making our changes now for the sake of her. We will leave the door open, surely we can trust Tobias with our daughter he would never harm Beatrice." Natalie argues right back.

Andrew ponders over the situation. I hate to cause any one any trouble. This is after all their house there for there rules. I know I need to respect that no matter what.0

"Look I don't want to cause any trouble, I will go back to the other bedroom." I say trying to move away from Tris. But even in her sleep, Tris is aware of me near her and clings on for dear life. Her fists balling up my shirt keeping me in by her side. This is not helping my resolve.

I look at Andrew and Natalie not knowing what to do... "Tobias, no you are staying with her for the night. We will leave the door open. We will talk about this more in the morning once everyone has had some sleep." Natalie says waving her hand at me

Andrew doesn't argue with Natalie but I can tell by his expression this doesn't thrill him. I don't blame him at all in the less, after all I am the one that would have a shot gun and keep watch over the guy if it was me. They quickly retrieve to their bedroom leaving all doors open behind them. I quickly give in to my own exhaustion and find comfort in wrapping Tris in my arms. It doesn't take long for sleep to take me.

* * *

The feeling of soft lips on mine takes me from my sleeping state, memories of Tris' last nights episode comes flooding back as my eyes open. When my eyes focus I see Tris hover over me, I feel her body weight has she lays half on my body. The welcome weight I love so much, my arms wrap tighter around her wishing not to move.

"What are you doing here? You are breaking the rules." She says giggling.

"You were having nightmares last night, I couldn't get you to wake up. The only thing that calmed you was having me close by." I explained to her. "Your parents were here they know."

She nods her head. "That would explain why my door was open." She says laying her head back down on my chest. Suddenly I feel Tris shoot up quickly her hand cupping her mouth as she scrambles to get off the bed and run for the bathroom.

"Tris?" I call to her, running after her. I sink to my knees next to her as she violently heaves into the toilet emptying all the contents of her stomach. I feel helpless, the only thing I can do is hold her hair back, and rub circles on her back to try to comfort her. She is left breathless between heaves until her stomach is fully empty. She sits back on the tile floor, leaning her back against the wall. As I find a wash cloth and damp it with cool water to wash her face. "Tris, Sweetheart, are you alright?" I ask her.

"Yea. I think its just the stress. I have been having these massive head aches. I'll be fine with little more rest." She says.

Natalie and Andrew both come in seeing the sight before them. "Beatrice, honey are you ok? Did you get sick?" Natalie ask her.

"Yes, I have been having massive headaches. Must be from all the stress. Ill be fine." Tris says. I help Tris to her feet, and support her weight as she tries to make her way to the sink to wash her mouth out.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I ask her. I want to do more for her. I hate that she isn't feeling well.

"No Tobias, I'll be fine." Tris says.

"How long have you been having these head aches? You never said anything." I probe for more information.

"I've always suffered from headaches, Tobias. I'm ok. I promise, stop being a worry wart." She says giving me a small smile. But I can't buy into her words, she still looks whiter than a ghost.

* * *

It's been three days now and luckily there hasn't been a attack on us. Enemies forgotten for the time being since the new threat has seemed to sneak it's way in. Tris continues to get sick around the clock. She cant seem to hold anything down. This worries me, the thought that something could be wrong with her frightens me. I cant loose her. Not again. After much discussion, Natalie and I both left Tris no choice. Rather she goes to the doctor on her own free will, or I would pick her up and carry her there. Either way she is to see a doctor.

"Fine I will go to Erudite. But I do not see the point of all of you coming. It's just the flu or something. I am fine." She says as she finishes up with her shows.

"Tris, we all love you. We want to make sure you are ok. That's all. Stop being stubborn." I say, already regretting the words as they leave my mouth.

"Stubborn? I'm not stubborn. I just don't have to blow things way of portion like some people do. So back off." She spits out. Did I mention she has been short temper with me.?

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you. Sweetheart we are all just worried. We love you, ok." I say as calmly as possible.

She closes her eyes, trying to take a deep breath. I can tell she is trying to fight the urge to run to the bathroom again. Knowing her she is probably trying to prove her point that this is nothing. But even her so strong and stubborn can not hold back the heaves that eventually over take her.

With the help from Caleb, the doctor fits us in his busy schedule. It only took an hour and half wait to see the him. I watch has Doctor Walsh checks Tris' vitals, and asks her questions. I make sure that she doesn't try to play things off, like I know she would. He than asks her for urine sample, and blood work to check her levels and check for any indications of the cause of this. I sit with Tris in the patient room waiting for the results. Tris' parents are sitting in the waiting room waiting for what seems like the endless wait.

Finally the Doctor comes in with his clip board. His face is expressionless not indicating rather or not the results are serious. Tris sitting on the examination table, I move next to her taking her hand in mine.

"Ok. Beatrice, we have your test results." He says, flipping through the countless of pages of all her tests. "Well Congratulations kids, your pregnant." He says smiling widely.

Both Tris and I must have the same expression on our faces, our jaws falling to the floor taking in the news.

"I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy?" He asks. "Would we be looking into alternative solutions?" He asks when we don't respond to the news.

"No umm." Tris begins but stops herself. The news is comes to us both as a shock.

Pregnant? Tris is pregnant? She is carrying a baby, no not any baby my baby. A baby that she and I both created. So many emotions are running through me. Can I do this? I love Tris more than anything in this world. The love between us is the strongest connection most would be lucky to ever find. Of course our love resulted in created another life. Can I be a father? Will I become my own father? How can I protect Tris and our baby from all these threats that continue to find us? Is it a boy or a girl? We don't even have a home to live in. Suddenly I feel although the weight of the world is crashing over my shoulders. How can I protect and take care of Tris and our baby when so many are working against us, to separate us?

"How about I give you both a minute?" Doctor Walsh says exiting the room.

"Pregnant? But we used protection. How?" Tris says. I cant move, cant talk to respond to her question. I have no answers, we used a condom each time. Did one break? My mind runs to each time we have made love in the past two months... I can't remember a time we didn't use one. One must have broken than? "Tobias say something." She demands when she sees I am still silent.

"I'm sorry. Just in shock, Tris. What do you want me to say? We never.. we always used protection." I run my hand through my hair, taking a deep breath.

"Do you think I cheated?" She ask. What the?

"What? I never said that, Tris. Accidents happen. I would never think that you could or would cheat. I know you love me. One of the condoms must have broke." I say sternly. How could she think I would ever doubt her like that. She lets out a long breath that she must have been holding, relieved takes over her expression at my words. "What do you... Are you OK with this? I mean.. how are you feeling about this?" I ask, not wanting to say the wrong thing the wrong way.

"I mean, I always knew in the end it would be you. Be us. A family. Just not so soon." She says. I cant help but show my emotions at her words... A family. "You're ok with this?" She says it like a question but sounds like a statement.

"I mean, I have my fears. But come one... this is you and me. You are my family Tris." I say placing my hand on her stomach. "Now there are three of us." I say smiling. "I love you, Tris."

"I love you too." She says leaning forward until our lips brush against each other. I can't help but let the passion over take us. My tongue desperately seeking hers wanting nothing more than to deepen the kiss. But she pulls back breaking it. She laughs at the pouting expression on my face. "We do have a problem though." She points out.

"Whats that?" I say unable to match her expression.

"We live in Abnegation, Tobias. This is total frown upon." She says. She has a point there.

"So we get married." I say looking at her in the eye letting her know I am not kidding.

"What?" I think I shocked her.

"Look we are practically living together any ways, we love each other, we are starting a family. Why not make it official? Marry me Tris. Be my wife." For everything right in this room, I cant help but stop smiling. I have a family. Tris and the baby are my family.

"Yes." She says smiling once again pulling me against her, our lips meeting hungrier than ever now. "Just one more thing." She says once again breaking our kiss."

"Whats that?" I ask.

"We have to tell my Dad." Oh crap!

 **Surprise Tris is pregnant! How do you think Andrew will take the news?! HAHA**


	41. Chapter 41

**Happy Reading everyone!**

 **Lets see what happens to both Tobias and Tris! Will Andrew be pleased about he baby?**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 41**

Never in my life would I imagine such a wonderful and at the same time frightening moment. We just got word that Tris isn't sick, she's pregnant. She is pregnant with my baby. She is pregnant and she has agreed to being my wife. Everything I could ever want in this world is right here in this room.

I admit I am scared beyond words and for so many reasons. My original fear is that one day I will become like Marcus. I might one day raise my hand in anger at Tris or God forbid our child. I remember what it felt like when I woke up from the Jeanine's simulation, when I realized that I had raised a hand to Tris... Other it was out of my control, I didn't know what I was doing, wasn't in my right mind. The thought that I physically inflicted harm on her body made me sick to the core. I know that event mix with my experience with Marcus, created the fear that embedded in my brain. But than I look at Tris and I feel the love I have for her. I know there is no way I can ever raise a hand at her or the precious life that she is now carrying. But the release of that fear sneaked in so many others... What if I am not enough? What if I can't protect Tris and the baby from the threats that continue to come at us? What if I loose one or both of them? I know now more than ever I will not be able to deal with either their lost.

I'm still holding Tris in my arms when the Doctor Walsh comes back in to the examination room. "Well I see the vibe is much better in here now." He says making a light joke. "So Beatrice, we will be doing a full body examination, ultra sound, urine test, and blood work. Make sure all is doing well for both you and the baby. Ok? We will also give you, your do and don't list and since you are having such sever nauseate we can prescribe something for that as well. Here is a gown to change into, I'll be back with a female nurse and we will get started. Tobias, you can feel free to stay with her as long as you both are comfortable with it." Doctor Walsh says.

"Of course he can stay." Tris says glancing at me.

"I am not leaving her side." I vow.

"Great, I'll be back in five minutes," He says as he exits the room.

I help Tris change into the gown that was provided to her. I can tell how uncomfortable she is laying there on the examination table, nothing under the thing gown. I take her hand in both of mine in hopes this act will provide her some comfort.

"Promise me something." I ask.

"Anything." Tris says, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Promise me this baby, will have your smile." I say.

"As long as the baby has your eyes." She says.

I lean down not being able to resist the call of her lips. I softly brush my lips against hers letting her decide how to receive me. She molds her lips against mine as passion takes over. Her hand entangles with my hair at the back of my neck. The noice of someone clearing their throats tears us from eachother before our kisses can deepen any further.

"Sorry." Tris and I both say blushing when we see both the Doctor and the nurse standing in the door way.

"No problem. Nothing we never seen before." The nurse says as she sets the table near Tris' feet with the instruments they will need for the examination.

Doctor Walsh sits down on a stool and inches it closer the end of the examination table where Tris' feet are. He directs Tris to scoot closer the end of the table and place her legs in the stirrups. I can instantly see how Tris is uncomfortable with this position having her legs in the air, with a male looking in her womanly parts. I hold her hand, whispering sweet nothingness and encouraging her as they perform their examination. Of course I stupidity looked up to see the Doctor grabbing a big metal scissor looking item from the table and begin the motions to slide it into Tris. Oh, I wish I didn't look up. Instantly feeling bad for Tris, and only other woman that has to perform such a task. The Doctor encourage Tris to relax and it would be over soon.

Once the Doctor is done with his examination. He instructs Tris to lift her gown as he drapes a cloth over Tris' bottom half covering her woman parts and legs. Tris' stomach is the only thing begin exposed. He presses on her stomach and feels around as the nurse wheels in a computer screen looking machine with a keyboard and wand. He sprays jelly over Tris' belly and rubs the wand against her stomach. With in no time we hear a fast beat through out the room, and on the monitor the Doctor points out a small beans looking dot on the screen.

"There's your baby. Heart beat is strong." Doctor Walsh says as he finishes taking his measurements and pictures.

I'm in awe, some how seeing our baby on screen makes it all seem real. A baby, my baby, our baby, growing, healthy inside Tris. I glance down at Tris, I see tears escapes her eyes. I know she feels the same way I do this very moment, she is awed and overwhelmed with joy for this little person. I lean down and give her a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Here are some pictures to take home with you." Doctor Walsh hands us three black and white ultrasound picture of our baby. He than wipes the jelly from Tris' stomach and helps her sit up.

"Here are lists of your do's and don't's while being preganant. There is also brochures in here about what to expect during your pregnancy. You are about six weeks and one day along. I would recommend drinking fluids, resting, follows that list, and make sure you take your pre natal vitamins. If at any point you feel cramping, or bleeding, come back immediately. You are due October 14th. Any questions?" Doctor Walsh says as he hands us a folder full of paperwork. When we shake our heads no he continues. "Ok for now we will be having once a month appointments. When we start to get into the third trimester we will than see each other every two weeks and than when we get to the last month it will be a weekly appointment. We can also have another ultrassound at twenty weeks to find out the sex of the baby. Ok?" We nod. "Alright make sure to make the appointment for next month before you leave. Take care guys and Congratulations!" He finishes and leaves the room.

I help Tris change back into her Abnegation clothing and can't help the laughter that escapes me.

"What are you laughing about?" Tris ask.

"Two Abnegation members are breaking every rule in the book and having a baby." I say still laughing at the irony.

"Tobias Eaton, are you ok with all of this?" Tris asks me. I can see that she is concern about my answer to her question.

"Why would you ask that, Tris?" I ask all laughter is gone now.

"Because I... just don't want you to feel like I trapped you." Trapped me?

"Tris, did we both make love together and to each other? And I mean love not just sex." I ask, she remains quiet. So I continue. "Tris do you love me?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"You know I do." She says with no hesitation.

"Ok. Because I am head over heals in love with you. I want no one else. You are all I want forever. And this baby..." I say placing my hand on her flat stomach. "Was created from the love and passion we have for each other. Rather he or she was planned or not, but this baby was created out of love. I love this baby and it's mother no matter what with all my heart. You and this baby are my life, my family. So no you didn't trap me. You gave me the best present I can ever ask for... a family, Tris." I lean down kissing her forehead. There are no more words.

We exit the room and make our way to the front desk making another appointment for a month from now. It's not until we see Tris' parents coming towards us with questionable faces, that we are in our own happy little world.

"Is everything alright? What did the Doctor say?" Andrew ask with so much concern it almost breaks me down. Natalie on the other hand eyes us suspiciously and doesn't say one word. Crap!

"I will explain when we get home." Tris says taking control of the situation.

The travel home is quiet. We take the bus all the way to the out skirts of the sector and walk the rests of the way back to Tris' house. The moment we leave the hospital we have to show appearances properly and I reluctantly let go of Tris. Fight the urge not to wrap my arms around her or even hold her hands. This is something that should be changed, holding, comforting someone shouldn't be considered a selfish act. Not one you are showing someone how much you care for them.

The trip home doesn't take long, at least not as long as I would have hoped. Andrew and Natalie both take their seats next to each other on the couch. While Tris sits down on the ottoman and I pull up a chair from the kitchen table to sit down close to Tris. I can tell how uncomfortable and nervous she is when I see her from the corner of my eye wiping her palms on her clothing. I take her hand in mine, drawing circles with my thumb on her hand. This action has always seem to not only comfort me but also provide her comfort.

"So what is it?" Andrew ask not able to wait another minute. He sits with his elbows rested on his knees. On the other hand Natalie is sitting back, arms are crossed. She is total at ease, which tells me she already knows.

"Dad...um... I'm pregnant." Tris blurts out. I see her cheeks turn bright red at this confession as I fight the urge to bow my head and hide. I know this isn't going to go well with Andrew.

"YOUR WHAT?" Andrew says at the top of his lungs. With in moments he stands from a sitting position on the couch and starts to pace with anger in his eyes. Oh boy. Here we go. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID THIS HAPPEN?" He asks.

"Andrew... you know how these things happen." Natalie tells him.

"I know how these things happen." He says running his hand through his hair. "I have two children For God's sake." He spits out. "How dare you touch my daughter! You know the rules! It's a forbidden act." Andrew yells at me while pointing the finger.

"Dad!" Tris says.

"Don't Dad me, young lady. You are fair too young to be having a baby. You are not even married!" Andrew continues.

"We plan to be. We want to be. We will be married." She tries to explain.

But Andrew is so upset, you can almost see the smoke coming from his ears as his hands balls into fist. I know whats coming, but I have to remind myself this is Andrew, Tris father. I can not and will not hit back. Just as I finish thinking that statement I see a flash of flesh coming towards me and no time to react. Luckily I am already sitting down in a chair, as the fist meets my eye. Damn that stings. I hear gasped coming from both Tris and Natalie at the same time. I'm assuming from both reactions no one else was expecting a physical brawl breaking out. But honestly I would expect worst, hell I would do worst if Tris was my daughter. Good thing Andrew doesn't have a shot gun in the house. Tris and I have hidden our guns. Thank goodness for that.

"ANDREW PRIOR! Stop that at once." Natalie scowls.

"Tobias, oh my god. Are you ok?" Tris says coming to my side and access the damage.

"Fine. I've had worst."I say. Not laying it's the truth.

"I will not stop, I will not calm down. He had the nerve to get my little girl pregnant." Andrew continues to yell.

"I'm not a little girl Dad. I can make my on decisions." Tris says.

"Oh no not in the faction. You are in Abnegation, such things like this are FORBIDDEN!" Andrew yells out once again.

As luck would have it there is a loud knock at the door. I wonder if our yelling were so loud that we disturbed many of our neighbors. It would be a Abnegation thing to do to go check on your fellow troubled neighbors. Andrew takes a few cleansing breaths and proceeds to open the door.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Andrew ask who ever is at the door, I can tell who ever it is he wasn't expecting.

Out of instincts I pull Tris behind me wanting nothing more than to protect her and the baby from whom ever is at the door.

"We have been told that Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior are residing here." A deep unfamiliar voice says.

"What is this about gentlemen?" Andrew asks.

"We have been sent from Candor to collect them both and bring them in for quesitoning. We have made arrests on those that have been believed to be responsible for attempted murders on both Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior.


	42. Chapter 42

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 42**

The moment that the Candor guards said they needed to escort both Tris and I to candor the physical brawl between me and my future after in law was forgotten. I don't blame him for punching me, he may be a respectful Abnegation member but he is a father first. A big part of my hopes Tris and I don't have a girl as beautiful as their mother. If we do... I'm in over my head.

Andrew and Natalie never hesitated to accompany us to Candor with the latest news that a suspect as been arrested. This news surprises me, we never told anyone in Candor that Tris and I had been placed on a hit list. I tried to fish more information from the guards that were sent to escort us but rather they have no additional information themselves or they have been told not to tell us. Either way they are not talking. Upon arrival to Candor we are sent straight to the integration room and told to take a seat. Natalie and Andrew do just that, taking the first available seats in the empty room. Tris paces around the room.

This doesn't surprise me. After our time spent here in a cell together, she spent the major of that time antsy and pacing as well. I remember spending those hours locked away with her by my side trying to figure out what was really going on with her. I knew she was keeping something from me, she was having trouble looking at me in the eyes as time went by. Not to mention the disconnection that I felt between us the moment we stepped into the building.

Than finally we were summoned for our interrogations.

I hated having no control and having to tell a room full of my fellow Dauntless members that I was the son of Marcus Eaton, that my give name was Tobias Eaton. I also was forced to give my reasons for leaving my home sector...It was than that I admired the abuse I endured from Marcus, and how coward I truly am for escaping that abuse by transferring to Dauntless. But the one question that I answered that I don't regret was telling the room how much I loved Tris Prior, that I rather stay in the sector that I truly thought I didn't belong in, in order to stay with her.

Tris' integration on the other hand was extremely difficult to swallow. She confessed to the room that she felt responsible for the death of both her parents. Even though she never had a physical hand in their deaths, she felt the guilt since they risked their own lives to save their daughter. I knew she felt the grief and some guilt. But to hear that she also had been caring the guilt of killing her best friend Will... It all clicked Tris was tearing herself apart for having no choice. If she didn't kill him and he would have killed her. She would have never been able to stop me in the control room, the simulation would have continued, and more innocent people would have been murdered. But the brave, selfless person Tris is couldn't see it that way. Instead she became reckless with her life. Something I couldn't and didn't know how to help her with. Instead I became angry with her for keeping such things from me. Our worst argument took place in this very room... The fight that started us spiral out of control. I said so many things out of anger, I couldn't take back.

"Don't pretend this is my problem. If I don't trust you, you don't trust me either." I had pointed to her, yelling at her. I couldn't have been anymore wrong... I did trust her, I trusted her with everything I had. I just wanted to hurt her.

"First of all, don't use that name like a weapon against me." I knew she used "Four" as a way to hurt me. She always was the only one to call me Tobias, it was a gift to her, a way to be intimate.

"What a way to tell me! In front of over a hundred people! How intimate!" I was yelling at her... I never took a step back to calm down, to understand that she didn't know how to tell me and Christina.

And than I said the worst. "Sometimes... it isn't easy to be with you, Tris." Than I walked away. That fight, that moment, those words. I regretted those words the minute they left my mouth. I hated myself for walking away from her. When I should have sat down, I should have talked to her, I should have taken her into my arms and treated her as my equal. But it was War, a time where we lacked sleep and energy, a time so stressful and no one to guide us to what was right and wrong. So instead we took it out on each other. Sure we loved each other there was no question about that. But that fight was the start of so many mistrusts, miscommunications, and betrayals. I often thought if we had slowed down, if we had spoken to each other with more respect and understanding would their have been a better outcome over all. What I would give to try those times again, to make things right.

I stand in front of a window, remembering that the last time I stood in front of it, it was broken. Tris had gotten so angry with me and those that couldn't forgive her for killing Will, that she throw a chair at the window and broke it.

"Hey, you ok?" Tris ask standing right next to me by the window. I am so deep in thought, I never felt or heard her come close to me.

"Yea, just thinking about the last time we were here." I answer her running a hand through my hair.

"You mean when..." She asks.

"Yea. It wasn't a pleasant time we spent here in Candor." I say looking up at her. The sight of her standing next to me now, both of us happy, and having a baby. Almost enough to forget those bad times. I want to step closer to her, take her in my arms and hold on tight. But we are Abnegation, and in Public.

* * *

It feels like hours go by until the double doors open, both Jack Kang and Niles. "Good afternoon, Tobias. Thank you for coming." He says holding his hand for me to shake. "This must be Beatrice." He says than turns to her to shake her hand. "My apologies for the sudden escort, but it has come to our attention that their have been a hit on both your lives." Jack says glancing between both of us.

"Yes, but how did you come to this information and what suspect have you arrested?" I ask.

"Evidence has been handed in. Which lead to the arrests of a Nita Ramos and Eric Coulter. We are pending confirmation on Marcus Eaton as well." Jack says. Wait Eric?

"Who handed in the evidence?" I ask.

"A dauntless solider, he came across a personal moment between the two and recorded the conversation on his phone." He says. "We will be performing the interrogations on both suspects as well as arrest others if needed." He answers. "Because you are a leader in training and this also has something to do with your current leader and father, we will keep this integration discreet, to not bring you more attention that is needed." He continues. "Please make your self comfortable and we will get started momentarily." Once he finishes he exits the room, leaving Niles behind to prepare for the upcoming interrogations using truth serums.

"I don't know what to say." Tris says. She remains speechless for once.

"That makes both of us." I say.

We join Tris' parents on a bench in the front row. We don't have to explain anything, they already over heard everything. The double doors finally open once again as we watch two Dauntless soldiers escort none other than Eric Coulter himself. They forcefully sit him down in a chair located in the center of the room. Eric glances around the room as if he is looking for something or someone. But when his eyes land on both Tris and I, he no longer searches.

"You. You think she will be safe now that I am here, you will never be safe. She will never be safe." Eric says.

I try to take a deep breath to calm myself. I want nothing more than to run up to him and pull out the metal rings that are in his face. But the more I have to look at him watching Tris the more I want to kill him myself again. I feel my hands ball up into fist on their own accord. It wouldn't take me long to kill him.

"We will begin." Jack says.

Jacks urges Niles forward to inject Eric with the serum. Eric doesn't even flinch when the needles gets injected into his skin. His hateful eyes never leaves Tris for a moment.

* * *

****************************The **bold** is Eric's answers.*********************************

"What is your full name?"

" **Eric Coulter."**

"What is you birth faction? What was your choosing faction?"

" **I was born into Erudite. I choose Dauntless."**

"Where does your loyalty stand?"

We see Eric flinch struggling not to answer. **"To what benefits me the most at the time."**

"Tell me what is your relations with Nita Ramos?"

Once again Eric struggles against the serum. "It will go a lot easier if you don't resist."

" **She performs sexual favors for me, in return I help her."**

"Help her with what exactly?"

" **With assassinating Beatrice Prior."**

"So you know why Nita has place Ms. Prior on a hit list?"

" **Because she pissed off Nita."**

"Do you know how she pissed off Nita?"

" **All I know is that she got in the way."**

"Why did you agree to such a crime? You are a leader to a faction that is sworn to protect this city."

" **Because by eliminating Beatrice Prior, it would ensure the heart ache of Four."**

"And who is Four?"

" **Tobias Eaton."** Jack looks up at me confused at this discovery.

"Why do you call Tobias Eaton, Four?"

" **Because that was his nick name in Dauntless."**

"But he is Abnegation. How can he have a Dauntless name?"

" **Because he transferred to Dauntless in the alternative world."** Jack looks even more confused at this, but decides to drop it for now. Maybe he thought Eric is crazy.

"Why do you hate Tobias Eaton so much?"

" **Because he always has to out shine me, always gets the best of everything and doesn't even have to try hard for it. He was the first place in our initiation class, he was the one Max wanted, he was the one that all the beautiful amazing women wanted, he didn't even have to work to get Tris' attention. Everything comes so easy for him."**

"How did you help Nita with her plan?"

" **I made deals with those that are factionless that came from Dauntless. Guarantee that of they assassinate Beatrice Prior, they will be ensured unlimited food, clothing, and sleeping materials for the rest of their lives."**

"I see. One last question... Eric Coulter what is your deepest regret?"

" **My deepest regret is not killing Beatrice Prior when I had a chance back when she was a initiate in Dauntless. If she would have been taken care of, Four would have been heart broken. As well as the simulation would have been fully carried out, no one would have stopped us. Jeanine would have ruled the whole city along with Dauntless. I would be on top of the world right now if it wasn't for Tris."**

"Thank you for your Candor."

The two Dauntless soldiers come and drag Eric back out the double doors. I can tell Jack has many questions more than answers now. But he makes no attempt in asking them right now. Moments later the double door opens and the same two Dauntless soldiers are walking in Nita. They force her to sit in the same seat Eric was sitting at. I can see she tries to struggle against the needle as it approaches her, but Niles jams it into her neck before she can fight it off. This should be good.

* * *

****************************The **bold** is Nita's answers.*********************************

"What is your full name?"

" **Nita Ramos."**

"What is you birth faction? What was your choosing faction?"

" **I do not have one."**

"How do you not have a faction? Where you born factionless?"

" **I was born and raised at the Bureau."**

"The Bureau? Where is that?"

" **It was beyond the wall."** Crap Jack doesn't know about all this. He has no memories.

"No one has ever went beyond the wall. How is it you have?"

" **In another alternative world, there is a beyond the wall. I lived in the Bureau where we ran experiments for the genetically pure and the damaged."** Jack looks at me, his hands half way up in the air. I shrug not knowing how to respond and tell him the whole truth.

Jack takes a deep breath, trying to get things back on track for now. "Let cut to the chase shall we. Did you conspire with Eric Coulter for the assassination of Beatrice Prior?"

" **Yes. I needed help, he was more than welling to help me."**

"In return what did you give him?"

" **I allowed him to have me how ever he wanted."**

"What did you specifically ask him to do?"

" **To do anything and everything necessary to get rid of Beatrice Prior."**

"Why do you want Beatrice Prior dead?"

" **She has always been in my way."**

"In the way of what?"

" **Of Four. He would have been mine of it wasn't for her. I almost had him. He and I were getting closer, he was accepting my invitation and meeting my friends. He was welling to join in the rebels in the Bureau and help take down David once and for all. But than she got in the way. She found out about our secret meetings and put a stop to it. She destroyed everything. It was because of her I was hurt, because of her I lost Four's romantic attention. She needed to pay."** I remember that time in our relationship, things were so strained between Tris and I, I was stupid to agree to see Nita at parties and social events. In my eyes I believed we were friends. Tris and I even had a discussion about Nita. Tris feared that Nita felt more for me than what I had believed. I quickly told Tris it was just friendship, Tris was the only one that ever turned my head. Tris was the only one I ever wanted romantically.

"How did you make her pay."

" **I helped KILL her."**

"Kill her, how?"

" **I spy-ed and related the information on their plans back to David. Told him where and when their little group planned to attack, he was ready for her. In return I was promised a new life in a new world with Tobias by my side. But David tricked me."** That bitch!

"How did David trick you?"

" **He gave me what he promised, a new world, a new life, with Tobias promised to court me. But he also placed Beatrice Prior in the same world in the same faction. He made sure I was doomed no matter what. Even with the help of Marcus, I couldn't keep Tobias to myself."**

"What did Marcus have to do with all of this?"

" **I had threatened Marcus if he didn't help me keep Tobias than I would tell the world that he abused and neglected his son."**

"I see. Was there any prize for his help in the end?"

" **Yes. I performed oral sex for his help in keeping them apart."** Oh. My. God. Seriously that is sick. On my father, to be with me. Oh God I kissed that mouth.

"How did you plan to assassinate Beatrice Prior?"

" **Eric made deals with the former Dauntless members that are now factionless. The deal was for them to kill Beatrice Prior, if need be Tobias Eaton. But only if need be. Eric place a well known price on her head. You will be surprise what people will kill four."**

"I see. One last question... Nita Ramos what is your deepest regret?"

" **My deepest regret... is ever meeting Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton. They should have died back in the Abnegation simulation attack. I should have allowed Mathew to pursue me, even though he had no true romantic feelings for me, he would have given me the world if I wanted it."**

"Thank you for your Candor."

* * *

The two Dauntless soldiers dragged Nita through the double doors, this time Jack steps towards us. I would imagine he has many questions.

"Would you like to see the evidence that was brought in?" Jack ask.

"What kind of evidence is it?" I ask.

"It's a tape of Nita and Eric in intimate moments, but they were also talking about wanting you both dead, and how they would do it." Jack says. I glance down at Tris and she has the same expression I do.

"No that won't be necessary, Jack. But thank you." I really don't need to see a sex tape so to speak between Nita and Eric. I might have to throw up, and I'm not the one pregnant.

"What is going to happen to them?" Tris asks.

"Well they will be executed for their crimes. We take attempted murder series here." Jack answers.

"Now what is this about the Burear?" Jack ask.

I tell Jack the basics of the story, not wanting nor needing to go into to much details avoiding the blame. I tell him that Erudite leaders had teamed up with Dauntless leaders to inject the members with tranquilizers to make us into walking Zombies. I continue on about the attack against Abnegation and the war that followed.

As if that wasn't enough to swallow I continued on about the discovery of beyond the wall. I informed him about the bureau and Chicago was a experiment, and continue on about the genetically pure and damage. Although I didn't stop there, I continued on about the creation of this world, how there is no one else on the other side, and we are alone. I explained to him what Erudite had realized for the reasoning behind the memory lost of the majority of our city. Surprisingly he aspects my explanation, and says he looks forward to the next council meeting to help change the city since we are in control of it from now on.

"Tobias, one last question." He ask before releasing us.

"Yes, Jack." I ask.

"Would you like Marcus to be punished for his crime against you?" He ask that golden question.

Would I like my father to be punished for the neglect he showed me all those years? I pause for the moment needing to think. I have spent so long trying to protect him, and then try so long to forget and move on.

"I would like for him to be integrated under the truth serum. But I don't think he should receive the death penalty." I suggest.

"I will place a warranty out for his arrest. How does tomorrow sound ten? You can take the time to think about a appropriate punishment for him." Jack suggest.

"Yes, I think that would be a great idea. Thank you Jack." I say shacking his hand.

"Til tomorrow, Tobias."

 **What kind of punishment do you think Tobias will place on Marcus? What do you think will happen next? :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Happy reading everyone!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 43**

We are all exhausted when we reach the sector of Abnegation. I worry about Tris the most, fear of the stress and exhaustion and the effects of what it can do to both her and the baby. I wont handle if anything was to happen to them. What I would have give to be able to carry her home. But damn Abnegation rules wont allow me to carry my pregnant fiance home and put her to bed. Instead I can hold hope that holding her hand gives her enough strength to make it home. Which at this point feels like a eternity. I guide Tris to the couch the minute we enter her parents home and get her a glass of water. I know she hates me hovering and babying her like this. But right now she really has no choice in the mater.

I go to the kitchen with one thing on my mind, food. Since we all missed lunch and dinner being in Candor for the majority of the day. Not to mention Tris couldn't keep her breakfast down. I know she has to be starving, which isn't good for her or the baby. I open the fridge see there is left over, already cooked chicken. I also see half a loaf bread and carrots. Perfect. I pull all the items out and start working on the carrots first. Placing a pot full of water on the stove letting it boil, than peeling and chopping the carrots.

"Tobias, what are you doing?" Natalie ask, entering her kitchen.

"I thought I would make everyone something to eat. Tris alone has to be starving." I say glancing over my shoulder but not bothering to turn around.

"How are you doing with all of this, Tobias." Natalie ask concern in her voice.

"It's been a long day that's for sure." I say. Turning back around and beginning to build the sandwich. Thankful for the task at hand.

"How are you taking the news about the pregnancy, Tobias?" She asks.

"About the pregnancy?" I stop my task and look at her. I shouldn't be surprise by this question, this is Natalie after all. She isn't trying to be noisy, she is trying to be a friend. All she is, is concerned. "I... I'm excited, happy, I love Tris with all my heart. From the moment the doctor said she was pregnant, it was like I instantly love this baby. I haven't even met him or her yet." I say whole heartily.

"But?" She asks, knowing that there is more.

"I'm just worried and scared. What if... What if I'm not good enough for them? What if I hurt either one of them? What if I cant protect them from all this stuff that seem to find us?" I confess.

"Would it help you if I said, that what you are feeling is normal?" She ask with a smirk. "Every parent worries about the what if's, Tobias. Every good parent wants nothing but the best for their child. I wish I could say it will get easier, that the worrying will eventually stop. But that will never happen, instead most likely it will increase over time." She stops and looks towards where Tris is sitting. "I promise you, they will always be something to worry about." I nod understanding what she is trying to say to me.

"Thank you, Natalie." I say appreciating the support that she once again gives both Tris and I.

"And Tobias, please don't get too upset with Andrew... Beatrice is his only daughter, he just wants to protect her." She explains.

"I understand. I would imagine if Tris and I have a daughter, the damage that I will do the day she comes home pregnant and with a man." I make a face of pain to enforce my words. Natalie chuckles, only imagining that one day.

I finish up supper in the kitchen as Natalie calls down Andrew. I take a plate along with a glass of milk to Tris. She smiles widely at the food and thanks me with a peck on the lips. I decide to join her on the couch with my own plate of food. At first I am thankful for the comfort silence that falls between us. Tris and I never was for once that needed that chit chat to fill the since.

"So what are your thoughts about tomorrow?" Tris finally asks.

"I'm not sure. Not sure what to feel right now, Tris. I know that things cant remain the same for Marcus. But I just don't know what is the correct sentencing for him." I stop to stare into those beautiful blue gray eyes I love so much. "What are you thoughts on this?" I ask. Tris has always had a different way of thinking outside the box.

"I think. The death penalty may be little too much. She begins. "Not that what he did to you and your mom not worthy of such penalties. But will that be enough justice for you.. You need to heal, Tobias. Move forward. Would knowing that your choice is the reason why he is dead, be a right way to heal?" She asks, proving my point. "What if.. What if he was given the memory serum? Erase his memories and strip him if his titles in this city. Maybe even becoming Faction less." She says.

"That's a intriguing idea, sweetheart. I like it." I say placing a hand on her knee. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Tired, mostly." She says finishing up her last bite.

After we all finish eating, and the dishes have been washes, dried, and put away. We all start heading upstairs to bed. When I see Tris stumble, almost tripping over her own feet. She is so tired. I sweep her off her feet and carry her upstairs. I don't want her falling down the stairs. Once again she is too tired to even argue with my actions. I place her gently on her bed, and help take her shoes off. Even now knowing Tris is engaged and pregnant with my child, Andrew still insist on us having separate rooms. It's been a long, and crazy day not wanting to add to it. I will respect his rules and his house for now.

* * *

The night dragged without Tris in my arms, but I manged to get some sleep. I left both our bedroom doors open, encase she was to need me for any reason during the night. Which I am grateful for making that choice. As the sound of someone heaving into the toilet wakes me up. I first sit up forgetting where I was. Than I remember I am in Caleb's room, Tris is my fiance, she is pregnant with our child. We have to go to Candor today for Marcus' integration and sentencing. More heaves are heard coming from the bathroom and I quickly run in knowing it is Tris. I knee down beside her, rubbing her back in a circular motion and holding her hair back. I help her up to wash her mouth when it seems she has emptied her stomach.

"Maybe you should stay home today and rest." I suggest.

"No, I'll be fine. I want to be there." She says stubbornly.

"Sweetheart..." But she cuts me off.

"Tobias, I'm fine. It's just morning sickness, I'm pregnant. It's normal. It will pass." She says trying to ensure she is well to go.

"Fine. Can you at least make sure you eat something before we have to go. Please." I beg her.

"Ok. Worrywart." She says with a small chuckle.

"Hey, it's my job to worry. I love you both." I say. I pull her into my arms, wrapping one arm around her waist while my free hand rest on her flat stomach. I rest my forehead against hers, while she gasp at my sudden affection.

"We love you too." She says pecking my lips. What I would do to deepen that kiss. But I know we are in her parents house, and not wanting to disrespect them.

* * *

We sit in the same seats as we did yesterday at Candor. I try to remains myself to take deep breaths, in- out- in- out. Tris must detect my distress because she reaches and entwines our hands together. I am thankful for her touch instantly as she soothes my nerves instantly with her touch.

"Are you ok?" Tris asks almost a whisper.

"Just want to get this over and done with." I say trying to keep my voice steady. She gives my hand that familiar comforting squeeze.

The double doors finally open, and coming through are both Jack Kang, Niles, and my father along with two Dauntless soldiers. They roughly push him into the chair that sits in the center of the floor. He glares around the room. I know that face, the look of him trying to act innocent. They waste no time, Niles shove the needle into Marcus' neck and they begin.

****************************Marcus' answers will be in **bold** *****************************

What is your full name?"

" **Marcus Tobias Eaton?"**

"What is your birth faction? What is your chosen faction?"

" **I was born in Abnegation, I choose Abnegation."**

"Are you married? What is her name"

" **I am a widow to Evelyn Johnson Eaton."**

"Do you have children? What are their names?"

" **Yes a son, Tobias Marcus Eaton."**

"Did you ever cause physical harm to Tobias or his mother Evelyn?"

" **It was for their own good."**

"What did you do to them?"

" **I would teach them lessons that needed to be made. They were selfish and good for nothing. They needed to learn to respect me."**

"What are the lessons you taught your wife Evelyn and how?"

" **She needed to learn not to belittle me in front of my boy, she needed to learn how to be the proper Abnegation wife and mother, she needed to learn how to loose one's self."**

"How did you do that?"

" **My lessons were given through the wiping of my belt, or the balls of my fists, and when she needed it I would strip her of all her privileges."** I run a hand through my hair hearing the confessions of what he did to my mother.

"What privileges?"

" **Food, clothing, furniture."**

"And Tobias, what was his punishments."

" **Tobias would receive my belt, my fist and my foot if need be. If he tried to come between my lessons with Evelyn he would receive double along with a closet."** I wipe my face with my hand, as if to wipe my stress away.

"The closet?"

" **Yes. He would learn how to respect those in charge one way or another. He would face the closer in the dark, and if he cried or whined I would refuse water or food."** Tris grips the hand that she holding with both her hands now, tightening her grip.

"How long would Tobias be in the closet?"

" **Until he learned to respect and follow my orders."**

"How is it that these acts went unnotice for so long?"

" **By not allowing my family to attend events, functions, or school unless they had no bruises visible to the eye."** Jack takes a deep breath, glancing towards me. But I cant meet his gaze, I can only look at the floor.

"Did you have a hand in helping Nita Ramos or Eric Coulter in trying to murder Tobias and Beatrice?"

" **Nita called her self Erica. I knew she hated Beatrice and wanted to make sure she wasn't a threat to her and Tobias' relationship. She would stop at nothing to make sure Beatrice wouldn't get in the way. But I didn't want nor did I try to have a hand in attempting to murder her. I was only to keep tabs on her make sure she stayed away from my son. The most I did was threaten her life, but never would I carried it out."**

"Marcus what is your biggest regret?"

" **My biggest regret is allowing myself to be trapped in a loveless marriage with a good for nothing son and wife. I should have been the one to have married well like a woman such has Natalie Prior."** Oh my God I'm going to be sick! Come on that's my mother in law.

"Thank you for your Candor."

* * *

Jack immediately dismisses Marcus with nothing but discuss on his face for the man I use to call my father. When Marcus has been cleared out of the room, Jack ask me what I have decided for Marcus' sentencing.

"Beatrice had a idea, I would like to suggest."

"Which is?"

"Using the memory serum on him, stripping him of his title, and placing him in the factionless sector." I put out there. He ponders this for a moment and lets out a small.

"I will agree to this sentencing and follow through on it by the end of the day. Nita and Eric's sentencing will be carried out tomorrow. You are welcome to come and join us." He offers. But we respectfully devcline. "Very well, I shall see you at next weeks council meeting. Til than." He shakes my hand and bid us all a farwell.

 **I know I have been updating on this story none stop. I will be working on A rented family for the next couple of days. :) But no worries I shall always return**


	44. Chapter 44

**Happy Reading everyone! Thank you once again for all the support you all show in this story line :) I really apprecite it.**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 44**

It's been a week since we were at Candor. A full week since Nita and Eric were committed and executed for their crimes. As much as I always hated the thought of execution. But in that moment when their eyes closed and I can see them become lifeless, the peace that over come me was out of this world. As for Marcus, I took great pleasure watching him be injected with the memory serum. His last words were the agonizing words I was told repeatedly through out my childhood. "It was for your own good." Than I watch as his eyes darkened and he appeared confused. He had no idea who I was, who Tris was, and who he was. It was like music to my hears. I had spent my whole life scared, hating him, and despising him... wishing that one day I would be free of him. The moment that injection plunged into his skin, I was granted my long life wish.

When it was time to take Marcus to the factionless sector, I was more than willing to accompany them. I think apart of me wanting to make sure that he was in fact exhaled to that world. A world that he thought so low of, a world were he left my mother to live out her life because she didn't want to continue "her lessons" with him. But the other part of me... the guilty concise part of me, wanting to make sure Evelyn was ok. I felt so guilty that I never even bothered to see if she was in fact here with all of us. The last time we spoke was right before I went back to the Bureau, we had agreed to working things out. That we would mend our relationship and build to be a better mother and son. Yet all this time, I never stopped to check on her. I know I shouldn't feel to badly about this, we did have all those death threats. But still if I plan to be a better father to my unborn child than Marcus can ever have been to me. Than I need to learn to be better as a hole. I need to stop holding grudges, and let things go. I need to now more than ever stand by my opinion... **"We've all started to put down the virtues of the other factions in the process of bolstering our own. I don't want to do that. I want to be brave, and selfless, and smart, and kind, and honest. Although I continually struggle with kindness."** That will always be my goal, our child deserves nothing less from me.

When we got to the sector, we just simply let go of Marcus. Explained to him the rule of being factionless and simply walked away. The freedom, the power I felt that moment... I know now I am free of him..

It took time, but I eventually found Evelyn. She was beyond surprise to see me. Her last memory of me was placing me to bed at night and than walking away from Abnegation. I warned her of Marcus, and she promised to keep a eye open. We sat there and talked for little while, I told her about Tris and the baby and being a leader. Of course leaving out our past war lives... She doesn't need to know. Although I wonder if it's in fear of giving her ideas. She was pleased that despite everything that happened, I turned out ok. I turned out to a wonderful honorable man and nothing like my father. I appreciated those words coming from my mother's mouth. She explained to me that she was helping organizing the factionless, she knew who lived where, and what they processed. She explained knowing all that, helped those that suffered more than others. "Not everyone has family or friends to help them out." Of course I told her I would help out any way I can.

That night when I got back to Tris' parents house, I didn't waste time to pull Tris into my arms. I needed to feel her warmth close to me. I swear if her parents were not here I would have been happy to rip both our cloths off and lay down in bed with her. I just needed her. But for now holding her close will have to do.

As for Tris, she has been feeling little better. The neasation prescription medication that they gave her at Erudite, defiantly helped her keep food and liquids down. But it didn't help with her mood swings that's for sure. I remember her first major mood swing. I thought for sure she would throw my happy ass out the damn door.

I had innocently left a wet towel on the bathroom floor, along with the toilet seat up... Only fuck did I jump when I heard her yell my name, and not just any name, FOUR! A name that she so rarely calls me ever since I told her my true given name, back when she was a initiate. I knew something was majorly wrong. Tris would ever yell that name. She would also be the one to tell me that she was mad but in a whole I'm may not talk to you, or not in the mood to be touched by you, kinda way. This Tris was all hell broke lose and might need to barricade the door, kinda Tris. I was beside myself when she threatened to have her father throw me out on my ass. Not wanting to add any more stress, and put some distance between us... I grabbed my shoes and started to get ready to leave. That's when another Tris appeared, crying, begging me not to go. I thought maybe she was going crazy. I was beyond grateful when Andrew came and explained that Tris' hormones and mood swings. Part of me was relived, this was normal and part of the pregnancy. The other part of me feared her, maybe I'll sleep when the baby is born. Who knows she might cut my dick off next time. That would hurt! Today luckily Andrew and I were in a rush out of the house, Tris never had time to scowled me. I love my girl, but right now I fear her.

We are already taken our seats marked for Abnegation, patiently waiting for the other leaders and Ambassadors to arrive. Andrew and I have been secretly meeting with Caleb (Erudite) and Jack Kang (Candor) about some of the changes that should be implicated with in our city. We figured the more leaders on our side the better outcome we may have. Of course Amity is all about peace and happiness, they will agreeing on the majority no mater what. There for Andrew and I both agreed not to waste that time heading out there. It left us Dauntless last for agreeing, we figured with them loosing Eric. They needed time to regroup before bombarded with this information.

"Good morning!" Jack Kang greeted the room. "Today we have many proposes that will be presented. Many changes that need to take place with in our city. I'm understanding many factions have come to many understands and agreements. But we still have to work things out as a whole. Shall we begin?" He suggest stepping down and taking his seat once again.

Andrew stands and makes him way to the podium. We all agreed he is much better with speeches and words than Caleb and I put together.

"Good morning." He pauses for a moment, than looks up. "Two hundred years ago, our nation took war. Man kind nearly destroyed each other, too many personalities over ruled each of their own. So we began the experiment of being with in a faction. That faction in which is chosen at the age sixteen, in which we think... faction before blood. But who are we to separate loved ones, who are we to use the word defeated to describe our own flesh and blood if they choose another life style than their families. Who are we to force one to choose what is more important to them? There for we are calling in a change. Choosing a faction should be a way of pursuing one's passion in life, shouldn't be meant to detect one's personal life. People should have the right to choose where to live, who to associate with, and whom they love no matter what they have chosen." Andrew says, he glances at each leader, each ambassador, each person making his words settle with in each one. "I will now allow my future son in law to speak in more detail." Andrew brows his head and steps off the podium and head back to his seat. As I stand and make my way to where he was just standing moments earlier.

"Thank you, Andrew." I say taking a deep breath before beginning. "They say that, **"Pleasure in your job puts perfection in the work."** They also say that **"Choose a job you love, and you will never work a day in your life."** If there is one thing in this life that I have learned is that life is too short, and we only have this one chance left to make it right. We are alone, Chicago is all there is left in this world. So who are we to let our previous leaders decide our faiths?" I take another deep breath. "We propose a new system to be implicated. A system that will allow passion and love to strive. A system that will allow all factions to shine and not just one over the other. A system where a family will never part because of one's passion." Andrew stands passing out sheets of paper, showing the plan.

"On your sheets you will see new rules and adjusted policies to be made. Our goal here is to give kids more time to be kids. Sixteen? Think about it, what did you know when you were that age? It seems like a lot of pressure. We should adjust the age to eight teen of age. Choosing day will be what they are most passionate about, so they can find a fitting career in their life. Initiation should continue running for ten weeks, during which training will take place. Like it does now. Initiates will be expected to stay with in their chosen faction during the duration of their initiation. After they will have choices on going back to their families to live, choose a new residence with in or out of their chosen faction. They will be held accountable to attend their daily schedules of their career rather they live with in or out of the chosen faction. Any question?" I look up and see Joanna raise her hand.

"Yes, will so if a initiate transferred from Abnegation and works on the farm... where are they choices to live? I don't understand." Joanna asks.

"Well it basically says that, if he or she chooses they can live in the faction living quarters, like we all do now. He or she can choose the new living sector that we will be getting to. Or she can simply live in Abnegation with his or her family if chosen. But if they work on the farm they are responsible to report to work on time... no exemptions." I explain in more detail.

"I see." She says.

"As for relations between factions... that will be permitted." I explain the last item of changes.

"Relations?" Max asks.

"Yes. So if he or she transferred to Dauntless and they choose to have a romantic relations with someone from Erudite and live in the new living sector of this city, that will all be allowed." I explain. "If there aren't any more questions, Caleb from Erudite will take over the information on the new living sector." I look around and no one speaks or raises their hands. I bow my head in respect and take my seat next to Andrew.

Caleb stand and takes my place at the podium while Cara passes their information sheets around. "Thank you Tobias, Father. The following papers you will receive are plans to rebuild our city. A city that we have allowed to be left in ruins for far too long. The plan is to start knocking down the buildings that are not savable. Many of them are in the factionless sector, we will than renovate the buildings that can be conserve. The next project will be rebuilding new homes, along with parks, and shops, along with a new school for our children. We want to rebuild this town. We have neglected it long enough. Any questions?"

"Who will be the ones working on this project?" Jack Kang ask.

"Good question, we can have volunteers from each sector and or use the factionless. They need to start earning their keep, and find a new place in the world. This will give them a job and a opportunity to have a home as well." Caleb says.

It takes hours to finalize everything for each sector. But in the end a better world will be here for generations to come. For this I am pleased, to be apart of. A place where Tris and I will be more than happy to raise our family. If I survive this pregnancy first.


	45. Chapter 45

**Happy reading everyone! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I cant believe this story is almost coming to an end! But I promise I will be ending this story on a happy note!**

 **Back to Abnegation**

 **Chapter 45**

 **FOUR MONTHS LATER**

"There is still time, we can make a run for it bro." Zeke whispers into my ear. I don't bother to look at him. I couldn't be more sure about something in my life than what I am right now.

"Shut up, Zeke." I warn him. Why did I choose him as my best man again.

"Just saying. We still have time." He jokes.

"Not a chance in hell." I fire back.

I stand in the spot that Christina ordered me to stand in with Zeke by my side. Jack Kang stands just behind us to the side. With the new implements that are taking place with in the city Tris and I decided to go with a different approach for our wedding. Wanting to represent our birth faction (Abnegation) and the faction where we fall in love and choose (Dauntless). Also adding the new modern twists to it all,or that's what Christina tell us.

Instead of wearing full gray and the Abnegation robe, I and Zeke are both wearing black tuxedos with a light gray shirt instead of white. Our ceremony is being held in the cities newest garden. The sight is enough to take my breath away.

We kept our wedding party small, both Tris and I just wanted everyone that we ever cared for, that Tris and I have ever fought for is here with us today to join us in celebrating our marriage. Which was kept well under twenty five people. We also decided we didn't want people sitting down and watching us, instead we wanted them to join us in the blessing of our marriage. Asking them to form a circle around us as we perform our vows. We have almost a complete circle, leaving a walk way open for Tris and her parents to come through when it is time.

Christina has a medium size box that has been restored to play music on, and when I see her pushing buttons to start the music for Tris. My heart begins to beat fast. I know it wont be long before I finally take sight of her.. My wife, my lover, my best friend, and the mother of my unborn child. How could I have gotten so lucky?

I hear the soothing melody begin. This is it. I take a deep breath to steady myself, as I stare through the walk way for Tris to emerge. I decide to glance down wards, wanting to take parts of her in slowly. I finally see a white lace dress hit the floor, and I know its her. I slowly allow my eyes to lift from the ground to her hips, her waist, her small baby bump, to her swollen breasts, her exposed shoulders, her neck, and finally her beautiful face. When our eyes finally meet I see tears has escaped her eyes. Her parents are both holding on to her. Her mother on her left holding her hand while her father is on her right holding her hand. Tris has her hair in the standard Abnegation bun, with a lacy white dress that hugs her proud baby bump, and her face has been enhanced with makeup. Probably no thanks to Christina. I always thought Tris never needed makeup to make her more beautiful. She already was to me.

When she is just a few feet out of range, her father lifts her hand for me to take in my own. I gracious step closer, closing the gap between us and taking the hand that is being held out for me to take. But I cant help but lift my other empty hand and wipe the tears that have escaped her eyes. Not realizing until she mimics my same motion that I had my own tears running down. In a manly way of course. Its as if time has frozen, and no one but us is here. All I see is her, she is and always will be everything.

"I love you!" Tris mouths to me.

"I love you too!" I mouth back.

We both turn and step closer to Jack Kang with Tris holding my hand tightly. Her parents close behind us. I take in what feels like several breaths trying to calm my nerves. I look around as Jack begins to speak. Everyone is smiling, starting to tear and yet the ceremony has just began.

"Welcome and thank you all for being apart of this glorious event. As we witness the life long commitment of these two people that love each other so very dearly, Beatrice and Tobias. As we stand here today I am reminded of a poem that I once read that fits their love so perfectly." He pauses takes a breath before continuing.

" **Love is patient,**

 **Love is kind,**

 **love is never jealous,**

 **love is never boastful or conceited,**

 **it is never rude or selfish,**

 **it does not take offense,**

 **and is not resentful,**

 **love takes no pleasure in others people's sins but delights in the truth,**

 **it is always ready to excuse,**

 **to trust,**

 **to hope,**

 **and to endure whatever comes."**

"Tobias, please began." Jack bows his head letting me make my vow first. I turn to Tris slipping her wedding band half way on her finger.

"Beatrice Prior, With this ring... I give you my promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. May we talk together through all things. May you feel deeply loved, for indeed you are. May you always see your innocence in my eyes. I give you my heart. I promise I shall always do my best. I feel so honored to call you my wife. I feel so pleased to call you mine, as I have always been yours. I love you!" I finish my vows, than slipping the ring the remainder of the way up her finger. I see another tear escaping her eyes and I reach up wiping it away again. Hearing many others snuffle at my words.

"Beatrice, you may begin." Jack bows his head to Tris, guiding her to begin. She places a silver band half way up my finger and begins her vows.

"Tobias Eaton,With this ring... I give you my promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. May we talk together through all things. May you feel deeply loved, for indeed you are. May you always see your innocence in my eyes. I give you my heart. I promise I shall always do my best. I feel so honored to call you my husband. I feel so pleased to call you mine, as I have always been yours. I love you always!" She finishes her vows and pushing the ring in place where it will be for the rest of my life.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jack says.

You don't have to tell me twice. I place one hand on her growing belly, as my other hand snakes around her waist. I bend down to her level and trap her lips with mine, giving her the most loving, tender, emotional kiss I have ever given her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I pronounce to you Mr and Mrs. Eaton!" Jack says as our guests all clap along with cheers and whistles. Everyone shares our joy in the moment as we are swarmed with hugs and kisses from all that we hold so dear to us.

This moment is everything! It is what we all fought so hard for!


	46. Chapter 46

**Happy reading everyone! I know my last chapter left a lot of you guys wanting and needing to know what happened in the past four months... hope this chapter gives you many answers along with some new news! Comment below!**

 **Back To Abnegation**

 **Chapter 46**

It's been a week since Tris and I finally got married. I feel like we have been fighting for everything important for years. Some how now its all coming together perfectly. Tris and I are married, Tris is five months pregnant, and the city is finally shaping into a world worth living in.

Just days after the council meeting, many changes started to take place with in our city. It was agreed that we would have a new government to run our city, along with new laws. We elected three of our well respected leaders known in our city to be the leading government. The thought behind having three leading government officials were, to make it more difficult for those that have power to use it in a incorrect way. Especially knowing that you are being watched by your other two partners along with different departments of the government. Our three leaders that were appointed were Johanna Reyes from Amity, Jack Kang from Candor and third leader was Tori Wu from Dauntless. Although yes, Tori was not leader (that most remembered) it was felt that she helped so many and her views were opinion was well appreciated.

To help matters even further a new division was opened to five well known citizens who also are divergent. I was honored to be one of them, along with Tris, Zeke, Uriah, and Emily. We were pleased to be given the opportunity to help shape our city into the future. Our jobs were to approve or deny request to change, add or delete laws for each faction. As well as ensure the laws ere being implemented and carried out.. There for keeping close eyes on each faction in hopes to ensure those in power, wont use their power incorrectly. We hope by doing this will avoid history from repeating themselves and protect our citizens. If and when a problem may arise, it would be handled according to our new government leaders.

The new division (communications) were also able to prove that divergent are not a threat to our society. Instead they are desirable. For those with more than one faction can see all sides to a problem and not be closed off to one sided. For once in over two hundred years, divergent are safe in our city. Sure there are still those that won't reform to the new ways of the world, but they keep their opinion to themselves seeing that they have no choice but to continue moving forward.

It was also discussed and agreed that each fraction was to have a main leader followed by a second and third in command leaders. In order for any decisions to be made with in a fraction all three leaders must agree, if by any chance a agreement can not be meet than it can be brought to our division (communications) to be reviewed and assist in the issue at hand.

As for Abnegation since I gladly accepted my new job offer for communications and Marcus no longer the leader... Abnegation needed a new leader to be appointed. There for leadership was given to Andrew Prior, and his second command his wife Natalie Prior, their third command was granted to their neighbor Jonathon Black.

It didn't take long after that for each faction to start rolling with the changes of the city. Many factions looked with in themselves and soon after that our division received many request for add, change, or delete laws and policies of each faction.

Abnegation was one of the first faction to turn in a list of approving changes. They revised what they had considered to be selfish and selfless acts. Which luckily made it little easier for Tris and I regarding the pregnancy. "If one gives thee self in a act of devotion and love to another the act is rendered selfless, but if the act for thee personal need and want than the act is rendered selfish. There for the act of giving myself to Tris in the act of love and devotion to her and not just because I wanted to fuck her brains out... left us selfless. Although when word got out that Tris and I were pregnant, many had different opinions in the mater. Of course it helped seeing I was no longer leader at the time of the out break of the news. Those that loved the new changes to the faction and the city went along with the news and saw no harm. But some frowned at us breaking the law along with us not being married, our argument was that we were engaged and will be married shortly.

In the mean time, Tris and I are still living in Tris' parents house. Andrew finally allowed me to sleep in the same bed as Tris at night. Once we were married that is. We are hoping to be out with in the next month. We have been told that the renovated apartment building that the city has been working on is almost completed and will be ready for to be moved in soon. That too will be temporary home for us, As Tris and I both agreed that what is best for our growing family is a house with a yard that the city has plans to build. We are already on the waiting list for one, in the next year.

Although I am grateful for Andrew and Natalie to allow us to stay with them during this time, I cant wait to have Tris and I living in our own place. It's rather difficult and uncomfortable knowing that her parents are right down the hall, and the paper thin walls don't help. Tris as never been a quite girl, there for sex as been bare minimum. Which is quit hard considering she is in her second trimester... All she wants is to make love and at the worst times ever. Needless to say Tris hasn't been very happy with me. I try to explain I love her body. The pregnancy doesn't make her look fat to me, it's actually the opposite. I want her more than ever, her breasts are swollen in size and continues to call my name, her hips are slightly curvier asking for hands to hold on tight, and her swollen belly... I never thought a pregnant woman would be so sexy and appealing. But with Tris pregnant, I would die a happy man if I could be buried inside her day and night through out her entire pregnancy. Thats where lies the problem, with her parents right down the hall. No mater how hard I painfully am, I just cant bring myself to touch her that way. Andrew knows we have had sex, the evidence is clear on Tris' body. But its another other ball game to know that its happening to your daughter and hear it two doors down. I will never be able to look at that man that I respect in the eye.

I was beyond excited and pleased when our friends announced that they have arranged for us to have one of the apartments in Dauntless for a short three day/ two night honeymoon. The apartment was a one bedroom/ one bathroom, with a fully stocked kitchen, large TV and couch, not to mention a stack of movies for us to watch. Of course we never got to watch any of the movies. Tris' hormones kept me busy. But I was satisfied and more than willing to scratch any itch she needed me to scratch. We explored each other's bodies, discovering more likes and dislikes. All three days from the moment we arrived til the moment we were forced to leave, I didn't allow Tris to wear one ounce of clothing.

"Tobias. Tobias? Hello." Tris says tearing me from my deep thoughts.

"Mmm. What was that, Sweetheart?" I ask. I'm still seated in my chair, hands folded in my lap as we wait patiently for the doctor.

"I was asking you... rather you want a boy or a girl." Tris repeats. " Where were you just know? You seem so far away." She reaches to hold my hand.

"Just thinking about the past few months... it's been a crazy ride for us. How are you feeling?" I ask placing my empty hand on her back.

"I'm ok. Excited, really. I want to know if the baby is a he or a she, finally." She says. Her smile is so wide, with twinkles in her eyes. I know she is excited about the baby, it took us time to get used to the idea of being parents. But now we welcome our little LOVE CHILD.

"I feel the same way, Sweetheart. I don't care rather its a boy or a girl. As long as he or she is healthy... And has you smile. We can always try again for the other gender later." I smile teasingly.

"So you want to have more babies with me." She says still smiling.

"Why not? God knows I cant keep my hands off of you." I tell her leaning in to her to capture her lips with my own. Knock on the door stops me when I am inches away.

"Good morning Tris, Tobias. Sorry to keep you waiting." Doctor says. She begins to check Tris' weight gain, blood pressure, urine, and goes over how Tris has been feeling. The pregnancy has been going smoothly since we past the first trimester, no more morning sickness. Thank God! "Alright than, lets take a look at that baby than. Up on the table please. Raise your shirt and lower your pants for me." Doc directs Tris, as I help her. Than Doc. Squits a cold gel on Tris' stomach and places a wand in her stomach and we all star at the monitor patiently for that baby to appear. "The heart beat is strong 152." The Doctor says, as we hear the evident of it. " Are you both sure you want to know the sex?" She asks and we both nod our head yes. "Ok... Its a boy!" I look down and see a tear that Tris as shed. I wipe her eyes and lock our lips expressing my own happiness with my wife. A son! I have a son!

 **IT"S A BOY!**


	47. Chapter 47

Happy Reading Everyone!

Back to Abnegation

 **Epilogue**

 **Moving Day**

Tris and I finally got the keys to our new but temporary apartment. The apartment is spacious has a dining room, living room, kitchen combo along with two bedroom and two bath. It's not much, but at least it's our own space.

Not that I am trying to sound unappreciated for Natalie and Andrew opening up their home. I'm just pleased to be in our own space as a married couple should be. My alone time with Tris is already numbered seeing our son will be born in the mater of four months. I wish to cherish every night until than.

Now that apartment homes are being open to mix faction families, the city is really booming to life. Along with us Zeke and Shauna, Will and Christina, and Uriah and Marlene, have all decided to join us leaving outside our faction walls. For now only floors and walls are what separate us. But soon Tris and our son and I will be moving into the new construction homes next year, along with Zeke and Shauna. The others have decided apartments are more than enough for them, for now.

"Oh. Oh my God!" I hear Tris' voice sounding almost frantic. The boxes that I were carrying into the apartment are now long forgotten as they fall from my gasp and I race across the apartment to see what is happening with my wife.

"Sweetheart, what is it? Are you alright?" I ask Tris placing my hands on her stomach. Than it happens, for the first time I feel him. Her face is lightens up, staring at my now shocked face. My hands are being bumped by the tiny boy inside my wife. "Is that? Is he moving?" I know its a stupid question but I have to ask any who to make sure.

"Yup." Tris says proud look on her face. "He's kicking around in there." She lets out a laugh,

I drop to my knees wanting to be eye level with my unborn son. "Hey there, Theo. It's Daddy, we love you, so much. Can't wait to hold you." I lean in kissing Tris' swollen belly.

I feel Tris running her hands through my hair while I caress and cherish her and Theo. "I love you, Tobias." She says as a tear escapes her eye.

"I love you too, Tris. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

 **Two months later**

"With pickles, and chocolate ice cream please." Tris yells out to me right before I close the door to our apartment. Her midnight cravings are getting more and more crazier and demanding by the night. Who wants pickles and chocolate ice cream with strawberry syrup? I so need a good night sleep. I look down at myself, shit I'm only in my boxers, undershirt, leather jacket and mix match shoes. I head back in the apartment to get some pants on.

 **One month later**

"Tobias Eaton!" My name is being yelled once again by Tris. Damn it! Will this pregnancy ever end?! I walk into the bathroom to find my very pregnant wife stuck in the toilet. I know this I shouldn't, I know there will be hell to pay... But I couldn't help the laughter that shock my body and escaped my mouth.

"Are you laughing at me, Tobias? So help me God. Help me out of this thing!" She demands wiggling her arms and legs but nothing helps. I take her arms and help lift her out of the toilet, still laughing uncontrollably. "THIS ISNT FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING! Don't be so surprise if you wake up tomorrow with a bucket full of toilet water getting dumped on your head! So help me GOD!" Tris says turning red. Hormones! "You left the sit up again!"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry for laughing. But it was just..." Stop that Tobias or you will be stuck sleeping on that damn couch again. "You're right, I'll try and pay better attention. I love you. Do you need help washing up." I'm trying to hard not to bust out laughing again. I know if I don't walk away soon it will happen and I know there will be hell to pay.

"You are trying not to laugh, aren't you?" Tris accuses me.

"Not at all. I should know better by now." I can see her beginning to relax and slowly calm down. "Just like you should look before you sit." That was it I let it out, my laughter sounding like a bear. I hold both hands up in hopes to block any punches she might try and deliver. But instead she joins in on the laughter as well. I love this woman, maybe not so much the hormones though!

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

"Tobias! Tobias, it's time!" Tris screams out, shaking me awake.

"Mmm. Time for what?" I ask. Sleep clouding everything from making sense to me.

"Tobias, my water broke!" Tris screams out. Grrr

"Ok. I'll get you another." I sit up in our bed and as I place my hands flat on the bed I feel the sheets heavily moist. "What the? Tris, did you pee in the bed or something? Why are the sheets wet?" I say grumpy. I need a good nights sleep.

"No, you idiot! My water broke!" Tris says.

Oh her water broke, that makes sense. WAIT! WHAT? I stand quickly, pulling our quilt off the bed. There in the middle of the bed and staining Tris' sleep pants is a heavy see through liquid mixed with blood substance. My heart sinks to my stomach as I allow fear take me over for five seconds. Her water broke, Tris is in labor, she needs to go to the hospital like right now. Because of Tris' size and the baby coming in to be a nine pound-er, Doctors agreed that it would be safer for both Tris and the baby to have a C-section. Natural birth would be too much for Tris' body to handle. Five seconds, that's all I will allow this fear to take over.

1- What if Tris can't wait til we get to the hospital.

2- What if something happens to her.

3- I can't live and raise Theo on my own.

4- What if something happens to Theo.

5- What if I loose them both.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and let it out. When I open my eyes, I see Tris with her own fears. Tears running down her face, as her fears over take her completely. I need to be strong for the three of us, I need to get things going. I run to our dresser and pull out fresh underwear, and yoga pants for Tris and hand them to her. "Tris, I need you to get changed." As she takes the clothing and changes herself carefully. I peel off the sheets and throw them into the washer, then I quickly change into jeans, and a shirt. Once we are dressed I grab the baby bag, car seat, and Tris' over night bag. Thank goodness we are already packed.

One hand is on Tris' lower back guiding her to the elevator as my other hand is holding both bags and car seat.

The whole way to the hospital is worst than torture. I felt powerless as Tris squeezed my hand in between contractions. The cab driver speed as fast as we can. Of course, he tried to ignore the constant threats Tris was making towards my dick. Thankfully the cab driver shock his head when she asked him if he had a knife so she could cut it off. I admit that threat kinda scared me.

Luckily our Doctor was already at the hospital when we got there. He wasted no time getting Tris into a examination room, when it was confirmed her water did break. He rushed her straight to the operating room. Because there was no time for a proper epidural, I was not allowed in the room to sit by Tris' head. That hour and half I spent pacing through out the waiting room, my scalp began to hurt from me running my hands through my hair non stop. All of our loved ones were still on their way, after all it is three in the morning. They were all fast asleep, when they got the call that Tris went into labor. Of course they all answered and promised to hurry along.

"Mr. Eaton?" I looked up to see one of the Doctors standing in the center of the waiting room.

"Yes." I answer. Moving to stand in front of him.

"Sir. If you will come with me." He says turning to walk in the direction of the double doors.

"Just please tell me... Are they alright?" I asked. Not understanding why he couldn't tell me that much.\

"Sir. I'm sorry." Oh God No. No. "I was told to bring you to the patient's room. I'm not told anything specific. She is in room 314." She is in... she's alive. Please. Please. Please.

When I walked in to the room with the numbers 314, my heart filled with relief at the sight of my beautiful wife still asleep in her bed. Right next to is a small plastic crib with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. This moment, this very instant, is everything. I carefully lift Theo into my arms not able to wait another second for him to be finally in my arms. "Hey there, Theo James Eaton. I'm your Daddy! I love you so much!" It's than that I let go of my old fears of father hoos and allow new fears of fatherhood sink in.

* * *

 **One Year later**

We finally got to move into our new home four months ago. Tris and I have been beyond blessed with the birth of our son. He is such a happy baby. He is always smiling, and laughing.

"You're going to burn those burgers, Handsome!" Tris says wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Is that so, Mrs. Eaton?" I say placing my hands on top of hers. "Where's Theo?"

"He is being life of the party with my Mom and Dad." Tris says. Why doesn't that surprise me? He has defiantly Dauntless in him. Always so brave wanting all the attention. Not like Tris and I.

"Mmm. If that's the case maybe Mommy and I can steal a few moments away." I tease her turning around and kissing her neck.

"Tobias Eaton, we have guest in our home, not to mention it's our son's first birthday." She giggles with her response. Than suddenly she stands on her tippy toes and whispers in my ear. "But beware tonight once everyone leaves and Theo is asleep... I hope you don't plan on sleeping tonight." Tris than finishes by kissing my sensitive spot underneath my ear.

"Be careful Mrs. Eaton or else I'll have to take you to the bathroom or something. Obviously I didn't get enough of you last night." I say grabbing her ass pulling her closer to me so she can feel my growing arousal.

"Mmm. Promise." She says. As I bend down to claim her already parted lips with my own.

"Four, dude are you planning on serving burgers or charcoal for dinner." Zeke says coming out of the house.

"I better get inside." Tris says leaving me and Zeke.

It didn't surprise any of us, that Zeke and Shauna tied the night in the middle of the night a few months ago. They wanted it to be just them no one else. Tris and I were belated when we heard the news that they are expecting their first baby.

Christina and Will are happily engaged. While we are thrilled with the news of their engagement, I wonder the amount of patience Will must have with Christina. Now that her clothing designs are hitting all the factions of the city.

We were sadden to hear about Uriah and Marlene's separation last month but we are positive that everything including their relationship can be mended.

I can't help but think about all that has happened in the past four years... The choice I made out of what I thought was Cowardice, for wanting nothing more than to escape my father's abuse. That one choice made me into the man I am today. It brought me the best friends that I now and will always consider as family. It brought me the woman that I love most in this world, the woman that taught me that I can be all five factions in one. I can be brave, selfless, smart, honest, and kind. I can be Divergent.

* * *

 **"One Choice**

 **Decides your friends**

 **One Choice**

 **Defines your beliefs**

 **One Choice**

 **Determines your Loyalties forever!"**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I wanted to take the moment in thanking everyone that has followed, favorite, support, and commented on this story. It has been a incredible journey in writing back to Abnegation and I hope that you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I only hope I ended it to everyone's liking.**

 **Please stay tuned I will be continuing my work on A rented family as will as Publishing additional stories in the furture.**


End file.
